Woodland Porcupine - A unusual spirit
by Emmerlaus
Summary: The Shrek Academy opened not long ago with his first genious Qin Ming. However, Shrek Academy had tons of genious throught their history. This story is about one of them... The story is before the main story of Douluo Dalu (also called Combat Continent or Douluo Continent by some). Its 20 years before the main story, planning to catch up with it. Reviews appreciated.
1. Shrek Academy Admission

Grandmaster was breathing deeply, mentally revising his speech about the spirit ten great core competencies. He was trying his best not to be nervous. Suddenly remembering the case of the Spirit Master who's spirit deviation made him realize the principle of Spirit Mimicry, he couldn't help but sigh in envy.

Since he had being immersing himself in his researchs, he had being naturally drawn to spirit variations and how Spirit Masters decide if it's either weakening or improving a spirit quality. Though it was extremely rare, he found stories of some spirit masters with spirit deviations who, for a number of reasons, were able to rise to heights no one expected them to reach. The story of Weng Sora had interested him greatly.

 _That man was lucky,_ was thinking Grandmaster _. I wonder where he is now..._

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o**

In the world Douluo Continent, the most common way to get respect is by birth or power. In fact, nothing else seems important.

Sora was born in Nuoding City, in the Fasinuo province, at the southwestern part of the Heaven Dou Empire. His parents were both Spirit Masters, his mother part of the army protecting the city, while his father was a teacher at the Nuoding Academy. Such linage meant he was from nobility, even if it was at the lowest rank. As such, while not living in luxury, he wasn't poor either.

As a Fat Rat spirit master, his father was a bit plump. While he did not appear disgraceful, he was what women would call his looks decent or acceptable at best. His most charming attribute was his light grey eyes, full of intelligence. Except for his eyes, however, Weng Sora mostly inherited his mother's looks. While her eyes were dark brown, she had a tall and muscular build. As a knight, she kept her ebony hair short but it only gave her somehow more charm to her kind and confident personality.

Until he was six years old, Sora's life was peaceful. He remembered that at the age of five, his parents both took a long vacation for his birthday and they spent it in a cottage outside the city. For Sora, it was one of his dearest memories.

During this vacation month, not only did he learn how to swim from his mother, but his father taught him how to start spirit cultivation by meditating. It wasn't easy at first, but a few months before his sixth birthday, he was finally able to do it without falling asleep. This made his father very proud:

"I'll ask our butler to watch you cultivate and for how long you did it. Every time you beat your old time record, I'll ask him to treat you with something sweet. But remember, you mostly have to do it for yourself. Becoming a Spirit Master means your youth will be very important and that you'll have to train hard every day. But by doing so, not only will you feel proud of yourself, you will also live a longer and healthier life."

Sora would always remember the words of his father at that time. At six year old, he underwent the Spirit Awakening ceremony. This was a joyous occasion for several reasons: his spirit was the Swift Porcupine, a spirit deviation of his father spirit, the Fat Rat. It was a kind of spirit deviation very similar to having red hair, it was a recurrent trait that skipped a few generations. However, his spirit was much stronger then the more normal Fat Rat spirit. Not only that, but his spirit rank was at nine ranks!

But... there was a catch. It came with a unique spirit variation: Plant type.

It was unheard off. Having a plant type spirit meant the need to become a control type Spirit Master. For plant type spirits, it was easy to add dangerous attributes, like poison, to the spirit to make it stronger and control the battlefield. If a Beast type spirit master would try to add the same poison attribute to his spirit, it would come with a high risk of contaminating himself in the process. A beast type spirit doesn't exist outside the spirit master body after all so it would only harm his body. That is the main difference between tool spirits and beast type spirits.

Also, his spirit was the Swift Porcupine and the control route for such a spirit was never done before. It would be almost impossible to pull it off, the cultivation route for Sora would become extremely difficult once he would add spirit rings to his spirit.

Basically, the Spirit Hall representative told him that their was no advantage to have a plant type variation. It was categorized as a weak type spirit variation.

For several months, his father became more distant. Locking himself in his work and his books, he tried his best to establish a cultivation route for the young Sora, but it was a truly difficult task. He slowly began to believe what the Spirit Hall Grandmaster told him: his son would have a hard time cultivating once the spirit rings were added.

However, he did find one spirit beast that would be suitable... Very excited of his findings and not taking any chances, his father made sure that spirit beast would be used for at least his first spirit ring. He wanted to find at least a hundred year old spirit beast for his first ring, to give his son the best start possible. For this mission, they waited for Sora's mother to have a day off so that she could join his father in the hunt.

Not only that but the beast his father had in mind was a rare one. Fortunatly, using it for the first ring mean it would strenghted his own abilities and maybe even his deviation manifestation. Strenghtening the foundation of the cultivation was primordial after all.

Finding it was the hardest part, enhancing the need to use it early, for his first spirit ring, when the beast was younger and easier to fight and obtain. The fight itself have being short, while the search lasted the whole day.

Once Sora gave him the final blow thanks to a knife, a yellow spirit ring appeared and as instructed, he began to absorb it.

His body felt hot with energy, the pores on his flesh seemed to breathe and he was brimming with strength. This sensation was why he kept going as a Spirit Master.

His spirit ability was very good as well: Porcupine Tail. It allowed him to control the length of his hair and harden it to make quills. The reach and penetration of his attacks were both good too.

While his mother was happy for him, his father wasn't smiling: after testing the quills strength, they discovered they were still vulnerable to fire and ice, proving the weakness of his spirit deviation.

After that, Sora felt there was something different about his father. Sora couldn't pinpoint what it was at such young age, but in retrospect, he saw it was pity. He was told that in order for his family to remain in their current lifestyle, Sora would had to get past the fortieth rank, what Sora understood his father didn't believe he could achieve. While his mother didn't care, she was disappointed in her husband's reaction, even if she understood very well how he felt. Strength, after all, is everything in this world.

Sora however, was more determined then ever to prove his father wrong. With lots of hard work and dedication, he was able to reach rank 24th at twelve years old. His teachers were fascinated by how quick his cultivation was.

Time went by, and now, he was waiting in a line to an intermediate Academy called "Shrek Academy". His mom was with him, her warm presence reassuring him.

"Don't forget, your father is proud of your achievements so far. I wish he was with us so he could tell you, instead of being stuck at work. But you know, he sent you to this particular academy for a reason: they specialize in training spirit masters with unusual spirits... This means you will have the best chance of success here if they accept you."

Sora had a hard time believing his mom, as the place looked more like a village then an Academy. He continued listening to her anyway:

"If you qualify to enter, it means you have a lot of potential. Don't take it hard if they don't choose you though, I heard they are extremely selective. You will have to give it your best shot, ok?"

"Yes mom, I promise."

They had been warned from the beginning: only 12 year old children or younger could enter the Academy, and they had to have a spirit level above 20 in spirit level. They finally arrived in front of the person collecting the inscription fees. Once they paid, that man asked Sora to show him his hand. A light glowed from his palm:

"Age 12, suitable. Ok, now release your spirit."

Sora did so obediently...

" Woodland Porcupine Transformation ! "

A layer of pale green light surrounded his whole body, starting from his hair and ending at his feet. His bones cracked loudly and his muscles swelled to the point of filling his ample clothes. While he didn't have the look of a battle power spirit master, he looked sturdy and agile. His hair became the color of deep green tourmaline, looking like jade under the sunlight. His short hair suddenly sprouted passed his knees and seemed to become more compact and edgy. His fair skin changed to an earthy brown hue, and his muscles bulged to the point of becoming prominent.

As the final touch, his grey eyes had turned light green, seemingly glowing on their own. The fingers on his now larger hands turned the same colors of his eyes and seemed to shine as well. A light pine scent came from him, if you were close enough to smell it. Although his unopened mouth concealed it, his front teeth fused together. They very slightly grew into larger rodent-like buckteeth.

Two yellow rings were floating behind him.

The old man at the counter, who initially seemed bored, suddenly became very interested. With a rare smile, he said:

"Alright little monster, come on in. Let this guy behind me bring you to the other tests."

As if on cue, a man with blond hair rose up from a chair behind the guy at the counter. His mom gave him a quick hug:

"Remember, you can go register at Suoding Academy if it doesn't work out. Sora, always have confidence in yourself and don't forget to write, ok?"

"Mom, I'll be fine, ok? You worry too much..." Sora was blushing but smiling as he said so.

Sora was sad to leave the familial nest. Since his spirit awakening, he had a closer bond with his mom. While she didn't neglect her knight duties, she took the time to cultivate with Sora and spent most of her free time with him. Also, while Sora had a grudge against his father, his mom made him realize a few things... He heard the story of his great grand father, who was Spirit Emperor with a Swift Porcupine spirit who died in a important battle. Sora's father simply was disappointed to not be able to make the Swift Porcupine spirit lineage continue and hoped the legacy wouldn't stop with Sora because of his variation. But now, he was more hopeful seeing Sora's cultivation that he could at least reach his level. After all, the main reason they hoped he would get strong enough was so he could at least live well once they wouldn't be around anymore. They were just worried about him...

Turning back to the man waiting for him, he lead the boy through the village.

"I will bring you to the second test. There are four of them you must face. The second one is to see if your spirit rings are compatible with your growth. Depending how it goes, we could skip the third test since you seem to able to manifest your beast spirit properly."

For the second test, they went to a table which had a Crystal ball with a sleeping man next to it. His guide slapped him awake:

"Wake up Lu Ji-Bin, we have a candidate!"

Grumpily and reluctantly, he stretched and yawned:

"Ok, ok, I'm awake. Let's get to it then... Ok, what's this young man's rank and spirit? "

His guide answered:

"I sense his spirit rank is around 25, he might actually be able to skip the third test. And he called his spirit... Woodland Porcupine. Is that really true young man? "

His guide looked at him with a neutral expression... but Sora knew he doubted him. Sighing, he answered frankly:

"I'm sorry. It is in fact the Swift Porcupine spirit, Plant type variation. It's just how I prefer calling my spirit... "

Fearing they wouldn't accept him because of his spirit deviation, he lowered his head and bit his lips in frustration. The sleep old man looked at him with a warm smile:

"That's a first, never heard of plant type variation before. But kid, just because something is new doesn't mean it's bad. Chin up, ok? If you are accepted in this Academy however, no more lies, got it? Lies ruin the youth and besides, if at your age you're really at 25, it means you already have talent and a powerful spirit. Oh right, let's continue:."

The crystal ball on the table was clearly to tell what were his spirit rank was. It revealed Sora's spirit rank was, in fact, 25.

He looked at the rings: "Excellent! First ring is a around 400 years old and the second a bit above 600 years old. That's very impressive! And what kind of spirit beast are they from?"

"The first one is from a Wooden-Ears Jackalope. The second one is from a Death Scent Rat."

Hearing that this, the old man was agreeably surprised and amused in the same time. The Jackalope was a peculiar spirit. It was a rabbit whose ears were made of wood, slightly becoming wilder and more like antlers like as it aged. After 5 hundred year years of cultivation, his fur would start turning green, green-blue like grass. The older it was, the more his body would turn denser and wood like. After Around 5 thousand years of cultivation, people with rodent spirit beasts would no longer absorb their spirit ring, as it would be both a rodent and plant type spirit beast. In short, a spirit master with a rodent spirit could absord it for its fourth spirit ring at most.

As for the other spirit beast, it wasn't his father's first choice. He wanted to find another spirit similar to the first one, but wasn't able to. Sora and his family had to defend against the Death Scent Rat he got his ring from and the battle had being difficult. This spirit beast was one who fed on dead corpses and whose main way to defend is the stench of death itself. The older it gets, the more unbearable its scent becomes. While the traits it gave him were all agility based, this ability of the Death Scent Rat was mostly defensive. Unless someone had trained eyes, it was also impossible to guess if it was alive or not while it slept.

That same old man, who was comforting him earlier, now had to refrain a laugh:

"I guess no other spirit beast would be as compatible for you as the Jackalope. Ok kid, you pass the second test. You can skip the third test and go directly into the last one. Shao Xin here," pointing to the man who guided Sora so far, "Will bring you to the final test."

Sora sighed but obeyed. Fully knowing the irony of his first spirit choice, it was also one of the reasons he started calling his spirit "Woodland Porcupine"... Hoping the nickname would stick, his father didn't discourage him to do so. In fact, he nodded in agreement when he first heard of it.

Guided to an open space, Sora saw two individuals waiting there. One was sitting on the ground, clearly cultivating. It was a boy of Sora's age, looking quite ordinary compared to Sora. His long black hair and glasses made him look like a bookworm. When he sensed their arrival, he opened his eyes with a gentle smile. He rose up and nodded at Sora.

The man behind him was reading a book. The man was around thirty years old and his face was very characteristic. He had a somewhat prominent chin with very wide cheek bones very wide, in addition a bit of an aquiline nose...

Leaving the book aside, he stretched and rose up from his seat:

"I'm glad we have someone else to enroll this year. Shao Xin, what's his report?"

"Age 12, rank 25, agility type battle spirit, Beast type, Swift Porcupine... Plant type variation."

He deliberately paused for a second before mentioning Sora's spirit deviation. Sora was surprised to notice an excited tone behind his words. The man in front of him raised an eyebrow:

"Oh, that's very special! I really hope you can meet my expectations. I am the dean of this Academy. You can call me Flender or teacher. Now, what's your name young man?"

Sora lightly bowed:

"Weng Sora, at your service."

With a wry smile, the man continued: "Good, good. Ok, lets move on to the last test."

He patted the youngster with the glasses in the back:

"Qin Ming here will be your opponent. I wanna see if you have some basic combat experience by having you kids exchanging pointers. Both of you cannot use your spirit abilities until I tell you so. You will both avoid hitting the face and no low blows. Anything else goes. You will start at my signal, understood?"

Sora heard the youngster speak for the first time: "As you wish, dear teacher."

Qin Ming presented himself:

"Thirty-one ranked Inferno Gray Wolf Battle Spirit Elder, Qin Ming, power attack system. Please advise me!"

Sora frowned. One of the clear weaknesses of his spirit was a vulnerability to ice and fire attacks.

 _I'm_ _still in luck_ , he thought, _I need to show some skills before we are allowed to use spirit abilities..._

He nodded: "Twenty-five ranked Swift Porcupine Battle Spirit Grandmaster, Agility type system. Please advise me."

While Sora was tensed and ready, his opponent seemed very relax. Soon, Flender spoke again: "Go."

Moving first, Qin Ming charged with a frontal rush, his right fist raised for an attack to Sora's chest. Going forward to meet him, he dodged quickly to the left at the last second and tripped his opponent, making him lose balance. Before he could reach the ground, Sora moved backwards as he let his feet meet the boy's ribs, sending him flying. To his surprised, the boy flipped in the air and landed on his feet. As a power attack system, his defense was enough to deal with most agility based spirit masters.

Not losing his smile, Qin Ming nodded:

"Not bad! Now, let' see how you respond when I'm serious..."

This time, Qin Ming's smile melted as he went forward. With a concentrated look, he eyed his opponent with intensity. Sora felt Quin Ming was judging where to attack from his own response.

Sora, however, was ready for him. As an Agility type spirit master, he knew he had to confront a power attack system with his speed, not letting him have the chance to land an attack.

Sora moved at full speed, feinting his movements to distract his opponent. Qin Ming still saw the attack but to his surprise, he was aiming for his face!

 _Fool,_ he thought, _is he want to cheat and break my glasses !?_

The dark haired boy rose his arm to block and locked both of his legs on the ground, steadying himself for the attack... but it was a feint.

Without realizing, he took Sora's bait. The agility type spirit master had moved past him and chopped at his head from behind. Not only did this throw him off balance again, but the power of the attack stunned him and made him lose his glasses. Following up on the attack, Sora kicked his ribs on the exact same spot as before. Sending him flying, this time, Qin Ming didn't land on his feet.

Sora didn't follow up his attack, picking up the boy's glasses and bringing it them back to Qin Ming. After that, he simply look at Flender with a determined look. Flender had a wry smile on his face: "Very good! Qin Ming, do you know what your mistake was?"

Slowly raising himself up, Qin Ming didn't look happy with himself: "I was careless the first time, and the second time, I fell for his feint, thinking he was aiming for my face. I really thought he was gonna disregard the rules of this fight."

Refraining a smile, Sora was proud with himself.

Flender nodded: "Indeed... Now boy, don't look so down. I'm sure your spirit completely suppress him in normal circumstances. I'll prove it to you. Qin Ming, Sora, you are now allowed to release your spirit. Qin Ming, only use your third spirit ring ability and try hard to stay on the defensive. Sora, I wanna have a look at your two abilities and how you use them. Once you have both summoned your spirits, wait for my signal to start fighting again."

Both kids nodded and released their spirits...

Qin Ming released his spirit with a big roar, black flames surrounding him. His muscles swelled and his pupils changed to shining yellow. His hands became bigger, with black fur on them, all ending with sharp dagger-like claws. Sora endured his spirit fluctuation and pressure but it was harder then usual. Sora knew it was because of the spirit nature, the fire attribute made his own spirit pressure grow weaker.

 _The dean is smart,_ realized Sora. _I would have lots of trouble in a real fight against him. But he is stuck at the defensive now, let's see how it goes..._

Qin Ming removed his glasses this time and gave them to the dean. At the dean's signal, Sora rose his first ring above his head... His hair grew thinker and longer. Flender's trained eyes could see his hairs fusing together. Once they had stopped growing, they were almost touching the ground. As he charged, his second spirit ring flashed.

Qing Ming used his third spirit ring to counter. The purple ring shined brightly and had a very alluring appeal:

"Will-o-Wisp!"

His figure became vague as layers of white smoke surrounded him! His figure was still able to be seeing inside the smoke, shining brightly. After the smoke reached a aura of 30 feets from Qin Ming, it was vanishing away. But even so, all around it was distorting the air with hot waves, proving that this smoke was also creating an energy attack on its own, forming a giant aura around him. Sora tried to pierce this defense, attacking with his hair from different directions. Each time he did, the hair completly disappeared inside the smoke. Sora could see that if he entered the smoke, he could see his hair the outline of his hair turning gold in the same way Qin Ming was glowing.

Each time, his hair went throught it and was burned without reaching Qin Ming. While Sora's Porcupine Tail ability didn't make his hair susceptible to pain, he started to sense the heat climbing up his hair.

Even so, he didn't stop. Following his plan, with his two spirit rings shining, he send attacks after attacks in the smoke from different angles, his hair detaching from the ends and burned before touching the ground. Since it was his first spirit ring, He could regrow the hair in a instant. By doing so however, it costed him more and more spirit power… The amount needed was minimal but constant now.

Qin Ming understood what his teacher said. He knew the weaknesses of plant types. While the white smoke itself didn't prevent breathing, what Sora didnt know is that only his own vision wasn't affected by the smoke. The only thing affecting him now was the heavy smell emanating from the combination of burning hair and pine scent. He could clearly see the hair not being able to get close to him and he waited for Flender or Sora to stop this useless fight... Filled with a strange serenity, he was getting bored... Without noticing it himself, his boredom shifted to drowziness...

Qin Ming's eyes became unfocused. Flender had realized long ago what was going on, leaning subconsciously forward, interested to see what was going to happen.

Sora sensed his strategy was working when he suddenly touched something faintly solid in the smoke. Qin Ming's form was suddenly shaken off. The light extinguished and the white smoke vanished in the same instant. Qin Ming had being hit and fallen on one knee. Even Flender seemed excited upon such a sight!

Sora gave a sigh of relief, stopping his assault. Because of the awkward silence that followed, Sora explained what happened, leaving him time to cool off a bit: "My first ring ability is called Porcupine Tail. It's effect is obvious. However, my second ring ability is a subtle and lingering one. It's called Pine Scent. It's a form of mental poison, which relaxes the opponents around me. It reduces their speed and reaction time, reducing their spirit power by thirty percent as well. However, the longer you are affected by it, the more immune you become. I'm the only one immune to my own ability, so I can't use it in excessively in team fight either. And while the rest of my body receive more damage from fire, if my hair burn, the scent becomes stronger."

The dean smirked, giving his glasses back to his student: "You may not have been able to truly harm your opponent, but the fact you were able to shake off his third ability is enough for me..."

Walking over to Sora, he put a hand on his shoulder: "You are qualified to enroll in this Academy. Congrats! Qin Ming will show you your room and the classes start tomorrow morning, after breakfast. If you have any questions, Qin Ming will help you."

While the dean was talking, Shao Xin used his spirit to make a green substance appeared in his hand, which Qin Ming quickly took and swallowed. Breathing deeply, Qin Ming finished with a sigh while adjusting his glasses. The older man then turned to Sara and made in his palm appeared… a sweet pea! Sora realized he was a food class spirit master so he took it with gratitude. It replenished his spirit power and cooled off his whole body.

Leaving the teachers behind, Sora asked:

"You're not angry I hope?"

Qin Ming looked at him with a small smile: "Losing is not bad, as long as you learn from it. Besides, we are now members of the same Academy now, no need to hold petty grudges. Come on, I'll show you the dorms."

Sora smiled. His fellow student did leave him with a good impression.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

I'm not sure about it, but I could share a fun fact after each chapter, with things I find out while writing this fic. Im sorry for the lack of NPCs descriptions but they were lacking in the light novel, since most of them weren't important enough for the story. So I had to create some to make the reading easier. Also, I had so much fun adding a American based folklore creature (Jackalope) as a spirit beast, in a story clearly made with lots of Chinese reference.


	2. Artefact's Forge

**Chapter 2: Artifact's Forge**

"Tell me, why doesn't the Academy have a main building? I didn't expect this school to be so... hmm... modest?"

Qin Ming looked at him with a smirk: "How tactful... don't speak of this in front of the dean though. I heard it's because they want their freedom. It was hard for the Academy to receive funding because of it. Most people who are willing to lend money want something in return, like promising to get the spirit masters formed at the Academy. If our dean wasn't famous, maybe he wouldn't have gotten any funding at all."

"He's famous?"

Sora nod: "He is the Flying Corner of the famous Golden Triangle Formation. It's a spirit fusion which actually involved three spirit masters, and as you can guess, it was very powerful!"

Sora was astonished ! Finding a suitable pair of spirits for Spirit Harmonization was already very difficult, even rarer, having two spirit masters synchronized enough that they can use it. A spirit fusion could change the tide in any battle, but one with more than two Spirit Masters? Sora never thought it possible.

"Wow, are the two other members teachers at the Academy as well?"

Qin Ming shrugged: "I don't think so... the dean doesn't want to talk about it and I suggest you don't bring it up, unless you wanna run around the village until you drop unconscious. Something must have happened since then... But don't look down on him: he already is a 64 ranked Spirit Emperor!"

When he said that, they arrived at the dorm. It was a building like all the others.

"You and I are roommates. I hope you don't snore. Oh, and I should probably show you to the other student of the Academy..."

"- Wait, the other student? Like, the three of us are the only students here?!"

Qin Ming smirked at Sora's expression:

"You're really surprised? With such high standards for students, do you think Shrek Academy can have lots of students? Shrek Academy only accept talented genius after all. It's the only Academy in the Empire with more teachers then students."

Sora was astonished... that was so much to assimilate at once. Even if the Academy didn't look like much, being accepted here really was a form of privilege. At the same time, he wondered if the Academy would survive...

"C'mon, drop your things and we'll met Hu Mei, she's the other student I told you about. Her spirit is the "Artefact's Forge," a new kind of spirit. And I'm hoping to win her heart so hands off, ok?"

Sora rolled his eyes: "That would only distract me from my training anyway. Don't worry, I won't get in your way. "

Qin Ming added with half a smile: "Then just try not to drool when you see her..."

Sora raised an eyebrow at this. He was curious now so he dropped his things in the room, only giving it a quick look before following Qin Ming.

They didn't walk a lot though, apparently, her dorm was the house right next to theirs.

"Hu Mei! We have a new student! Are you there?"

After a moment, the door opened. Even though he had been warned, Sora had a hard time suppressing a reaction. She looked like a beautiful ghost, with a fair skin like snow and two eyes green as jade. Her pale skin increased the beauty of her pink lips even more. The most astonishing feature was her white hair despise her young age.

"Hi! Nice to meet you. Who are you?"

"I-I'm Sora. Weng Sora. I'm an agility type spirit master. What about you?"

"I'm a support type spirit master. So I'll be counting on you boys a lot during fights."

Qin added cheerfully: "And she's a genius support type too! Her abilities are so strong that the dean said she could become greater than the Seven-Layored Pangola!"

Sora gulped. Who didn't know about the most powerful support class type spirit master in the world?

Hu Mei sighed: " Only time can tell, Qin Ming. The more I stand out, the more people will take notice of me, for better or for worse. They may want to use me… or kill me. Without individuals to protect me, I'll never be able to achieve my goal."

"Ah don't worry! I'm sure you will be able to become the next dean of the Blazing Academy in no time!"

Hu Mei smiled lightly and turned back to Sora, raising her hand:

"Let's do an official introduction. I'm Hu Mei, 13 year old, rank 26 Support type battle spirit master, 'Artefact's Forge' spirit, please take care of me!"

Sora did the same, taking her hand in his: "Weng Sora, 12 year old, rank 25 Agility battle spirit master, Swift Porcupine spirit..."

He pause for a second before saying the rest: "... Plant type spirit deviation, please take care of me."

He hoped his cheeks didn't rose up just now. There was no trace of mockery on her face though, only curiosity:

"Plant type deviation? I never heard of those before!"

Qin Ming added: "I know, right? And since he have a cultivation of 25, it can't be weak variation either!"

Not hiding his spirit deviation and being praised for it was a feeling he wasn't used to yet. Qin Ming's words, however, reminded him of his goal: getting past the third bottleneck and reach level 30.

If a spirit master wanted to grow to his highest potential, this was the first real challenge a spirit master had to overcome before reaching maturity. Otherwise, it will become almost impossible to exceed rank 29 for the rest of his life.

And Sora's mom also agreed that if he could get passed that bottleneck, Sora's dad would certainly be able to be at peace. And even if it toned down after he got his second spirit ring, Sora still remembered the look of contempt he had to suffer at the Nuoding Academy. Not from his father but from the students and even some teachers. Once he would pass the third bottleneck, he had the feeling that the loneliness he had to suffer back then would have been worth it.

The simple thought of that goal was enough to make Sora's blood to boil with determination.

"I can't wait for the classes to start! If you don't mind, I'll go train by myself, is that ok?"

Qin Ming was about to answer something but Hu Mei was faster: "You know, we could treat you somewhere if you wanted. Don't worry, it's our treat!"

Sora shook his head: "No, because of the travel, I couldn't train today. I need to do my daily routine. But I hope we can hang out another time."

He turned around and waved before going: "I'll be in my room if you need me!"

Hu Mei watched him walk away quickly. She raised an eyebrow and turned to Qin Ming: "He is gonna train in his room? Is it really a good idea?"

Qin Ming sighed: "I'll cultivate in our room and check on him. He is right, we shouldn't neglect our training in any case."

Hu Mei simply shrugged and turned around: "I'll go back to my room to cultivate then. See you tonight at dinner."

A bit disappointed, Qin Ming went after Sora, walking slower then him, not in a hurry to get back. He had to admit the new student gave a good impression. Not only did he beat him, but he was diligent in his training. It's a quality needed for skilled spirit masters. While not lazy, Qin Ming had to admit he enjoyed having a day off once in a while, reading novels and spending quality time with Hu Mei when he could. Sora, on the other hand, seemed the type to fret if he didn't train every day.

When he arrived at the dorm, he opened the door without knocking... and was surprised by what he saw.

Sora had released his spirit. Using his first ring ability, his hair grew longer and transformed into two snakes made of pineleaf. Sora took his clothes out of bags and carefully folded them into the drawers using the snakes instead of his hands. When Qin Ming arrived, Sora stopped and retracted his hair.

Qin Ming was curious: "Tell me, why do you train like that? Is that a special form of training or something?"

Sora patiently explained: "I'm trying to increase the control I have of my hair. It might look simple, but it isn't, as even though this spirit ability is greater than someone might suspect, at first, I required concentration to use it. Since I got my second spirit ring, I no longer need to concentrate deeply for controlling my first spirit ring ability. However, if I spilt it in two parts…" at this, Sora's hair made the two giant twin-tails from earlier, "I need to split my spirit power into two parts, needing me to concentrate again. If I wasn't handling something so fragile as clothing, I would have tried using my arms for something else at the same time, like doing a castle of cards. I think it's bringing results."

Qin Ming frown: "Results? Does it have a battle application? That doesn't seem like the training a agility type spirit master should have, it sound more like what a support or control type spirit master need to learn..."

Sora didn't hesitate: "Concentration training is useful for multitasking and it increases my awareness as well. And if I can split my hair, I can attack a second time with the same attack. There is also another use for it too. You see, my second spirit ring ability might seem powerful but it's also emanating from my spirit power. So yes, the range is short... unless I increase it with my hair. "

Sora was getting excited as he spoke: "My mother said my second spirit ability is a spirit enhancement. I don't even need to concentrate on it! However, I'm still trying to perfect it. Maybe when I get skilled enough, I'll be able to channel it though my second ring ability with a single strand of hair? Maybe I'll be able to leave people not affected in the area? I'm trying to experiment with my abilities..."

Qin Ming pondered what Sora said for a short moment: "So are you trying to make your own Spirit Skill?"

Sora shrugged: "It's not my goal, but it'd be a nice side-bonus to my training. As I already said the main goal is to increase my awareness and my concentration."

Qin Ming: "But you're an agility type spirit master, you should be training physically. Why not run around the village with me or something?"

Sora sighed: "I traveled all day you know... I wanted to settle in, make this place my own first. It... it feels so strange to think I won't be returning home for a long while... And besides, I thought you wanted some time with Hu Mei?"

Qin Ming realized that Sora not only had a valid point, but he was also very considerate of his feeling toward Hu Mei.

 _I guess not everyone settles in the same way to a new environment,_ Qin thought. _And he was even thinking about me too... He really is a kind fellow._

That thought made him smile: "That's very considerate of you... Me, my home is the Shrek Academy. I have no other home to return to. That's why for me, the other students are... special to me. I really hope we can all become friends..."

Saying so, Qin Ming had no sadness on his face. Sensing Qin Ming was opening up, Sora finally returned to his human form. He turned his chair to face Qin Ming: "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Qin Ming didn't hesitate: "It's no big deal, really. My family didn't see my spirit deviation as a good thing. Wolf spirit deviations are usually cold type. Since mine is fire, and with my poor eyesight, they expected it to be a birth defect. Even after my spirit awakening and after they saw the good strength of my spirit, I was still seen as a burden. When my father died, it was all but stated that I could never come back. I think I'll remember that humiliating beating for a long time..."

Qin Ming sighed: "On a lighter note, I'm the first student of this Academy. Dean Flender has big expectations of me, same for all of us in fact. In return, he is completely dedicated to us. While this Academy seems poor, the teachers made me understood that it's because they are putting everything they have into us. I already agreed to help them establish themselves by giving the money we earn here to help them establish themselves. In exchange, he agreed to help me get a spirit ring to cure my eyesight."

Sora couldn't hold it in, his tone clearly revealing his curiosity and interest: "Wait, wait... I have a few questions... Are they going to make us work? And how can spirit rings give you back your eyesight? There is such a thing?"

Qin Ming smiled: "Well, yes, it's possible. Every ring brings a change to the body after all. There wouldn't be detection spirit masters if there weren't suitable spirit rings for them. Flender made a chart of possible spirit beasts to achieve this goal. You see, each spirit beast gives a different trait. My third spirit beast trait increase my eyesight. Trust me, my eyesight was way worst then now, but the spirit beast also increased my defense too, which is good for my growth."

Qin's eyes were happy and full of reverence now. His gratitude toward the dean was touching. The fact that the teachers took the time to select a spirit beast to suit his needs was something Sora could relate too. After all, his father searched very hard to find a suitable spirit beast for him, and the longer the search, the greater the risk of danger in a spirit beast forest. The Death Scent Rat gave them great trouble back then, so much that they had to give up the search for another spirit beast like the one for his first ring. Fortunately, the age for that spirit beast was suitable for Sora and its ability was decent.

Qin Ming continued: "As for work... well, yes and no. It's complicated. It's all part of the training. Not only will you receive life experience and skills but it will also help you train. Me, I help various contractors in the nearby town. So don't be greedy, ok? The dean knows what he's doing."

Sora simply smiled: "Don't worry, I'm not. It's the opposite. I'm happy the Academy is able to sustain itself this way, as well as give proper training. The dean is smart..."

Qin Ming sighed: "Good... Now, tell me: are you familiar with the concept of Great Spirit Arenas?"

Sora's eyes lit up. Of course he knew about them!

"Heck yeah, they're awesome! A few times each year, since I became a Spirit Master, my dad would bring me to a Great Spirit Arena and allow me to see spirit masters battle each other! When we exchanged pointers, I used the "Comet Tail" against you! You know, the fist that changed into a chop and hit you behind... your head?"

He trailed off as Qin Ming burst into laughter. Once Qin Ming calmed down, he asked to a puzzled Sora:

"Were you the one who named that attack?"

"... Yes?"

Sora felt wary. He wasn't sure if Qin Ming was mocking him or not. Once Ming was still smiling as he asked:

"Looks like you want to be in one of those matches pretty badly, am I right?"

Sora asked, a bit nervously: "Is it bad? While, yes, I would need a support type spirit master to heal me after the matches, but otherwise, they would be great battle experience."

Qin Ming patted his shoulder and nodded: "You will love the Shrek Academy then: a huge part of our training is exactly that, actually!"

Sora couldn't help but smile back. "Oooh, I'm pumped up now!"

"Chill out tiger, the dean will make sure to train you first. I highly doubt you will have to battle right away," Qin Ming warned his new roommate. "And speaking of which, would it be that bad to skip training for once and hang out with me and Hu Mei? You wouldn't be intruding you know..."

Weng Sora looked uneasy: "I... I'm not good at keeping friends. Where I come from, most kids of my age wanted to do things like play games and such when I wanted to train. I won't lie, I'm probably boring to hang out with. All I do is train, cultivate and try to find new ways to train."

"Dedication is a good thing, Sora. And I suppose you had your fair share of weird looks, huh? All students at this Academy are monsters you know... You, Hu Mei, and I, we all have a certain background and the will to get stronger, no matter what. So how about you think of a way Hu Mei and I can help you train?"

Sora was surprised, to be honest. After being alone for so long, he kind of accepted it as a part of himself. Qin Ming's logic and camaraderie was something new for him.

"Thank you, Ming... Hmm, how about after I put everything away, we cultivate and do something with Hu Mei after dinner?"

"Sound like a good plan!"

Sora nodded and finished storing all his stuff away. Then, both of the youngsters cultivated until the bell announcing lunch rang. Hu Mei was already there when they arrived. Qin Ming sat to her right while Sora sat to her left. Immediately turning to Sora, she asked: "Sora was it? Tell me, you haven't change your mind about hanging out?"

Sora shrugged: "Well, if you don't mind me, why not...?"

"Ah, stop being modest, it's getting on my nerves! You are a monster, just like all students here! I'll be your little sister from now on so please take good care of me!"

Qin Ming chuckled: "Aren't you older then him? Wouldn't that make you the big sister?"

Hu Mei stuck her tongue out at Qin Ming: "Support types need to be taken care off, I'll be in your care."

Qin Ming knew her better then Sora: "It wouldnt be you want to be the little sister to be spoiled by your two big brothers by any chance?"

Without hesitation or shame, she laughed: "Hehe, you found me out! I'll be treating Sora this time though. It's my welcome gift to my newest brother!"

Sora was surprised, he didn't expect Hu Mei to act like that. While she seemed jovial, she struck him as more reserved when they first met.

The meal was simple and quick to gobble down the throat. Once they finished and stepped outside, an excited Hu Mei was already at Sora's face: "C'mon, c'mon, release your spirit, I wanna see! Besides, we will need to do so if we wanna arrive before the shop closes!"

Sora smiled, seeing her like this. Summoning his spirit was something pleasant for Sora. The burst of strength he felt each time was addicting for him, so he wouldn't refuse such request. He felt so even more since he wasn't afraid of mockery among his fellow students anymore.

Hu Mei watched the whole transformation with curiosity. Once it was over, she nodded approvingly: "As I thought, this transformation isn't simple... Can I touch your hair?"

Sora didn't answer. Instead, his first ring flashed and slowly, his hair grew and extended in front of Hu Mei, waiting for her to touch it. Putting her hands on it, she smiled: "It really feels like pine leaves… And it smell like them too!"

Sora answered: "My mother's spirit is a pine tree. We assume that's why I got this spirit deviation. Normally, the Swift Porcupine is already the normal spirit deviation of the Fat Rat spirit, my father's spirit."

She raised an eyebrow: "Fat Rat spirit? Why is it named that? Is it a bit weird for an agility type to be... you know..."

Sora chuckled: "It's mostly true as the spirit gets stronger. However, my grandfather found a few suitable spirit beasts that wouldn't change our weight too much up to forty ranks. At higher levels however, it become impossible to suppress the change in the spirit. That's one the reasons my father was satisfied with the rank he had. I can understand it, since not every woman finds overweight men attractive. However, the Swift Porcupine spirit is different, we don't get fat as-"

Qin Ming coughed to attract their attentions: "Shouldn't we get going before the shop closes for the day? We can speak once we get there..."

Hu Mei's laugh was like a spring of water: "Fine, fine, I'll use my spirit!"

Sora awaited very curiously as Hu Mei released her spirit. In the palm of her right hand, a ghostly fireplace had appeared. The fire Inside was of a golden hue. The fireplace itself seemed to carry a form of nobility and comfort, while the flame seemed fierce. Two yellow spirit rings rose from her body. The glow seemed to shine upon Hu Mei, giving her an even eerier look.

A spark of golden fire flew toward Qin Ming. When it met his body, a strong light appeared on his feet. Quickly condensing, it materialized as... a pair of metal boots!

They were silvery, shining in the light. They were very large and seemed extremely sturdy and well made. However, they made no sound, like they were weightless!

Qin Ming kneeled so that Hu Mei could get atop his back for him to carry her. Once he was up:

"Ok, on your mark... get set... go!"

Sora's reflexes were good. Going easy on him, the cadet started running at a good pace... and to his surprise, Qin Ming was actually were keeping up with him! True, Qin Ming couldn't get ahead of Sora, but he was carrying Hu Mei... He was still a power attack spirit master and Hu Mei's small frame probably wasn't too much for him, but the fact that he was still able to run like that was amazing! He couldn't help but admire Hu Mei's spirit and wondered how strong it could be...

Sora won the race of course but still, he wondered how it would have ended if Qin Ming didnt carried Hu Mei...

They spent a few hours in town before coming back. If Weng Sora had to pinpoint a moment where the three had become friends, it would have been there. When they came back, they were laughing and teasing each other, even when they were back at the Academy. They all went to sleep early, Sora and Qin Ming agreeing they should try to cultivate, to calm themselves down. After a while, both of them went to sleep peacefully.

The next morning, Sora woke up early. He had always been an early bird, the opposite of Qin Ming. After dressing up, he walked out without waking up Qin Ming and went to the cafeteria. Breakfast was already prepared in advance, muffins and fresh fruits. Dean Flender arrived soon after Sora finished his own breakfast. He was smiling:

"You are up early," he said with a smile. "So Sora, excited about the classes?"

Sora was a bit startled but nodded, quite in a good mood: "Indeed, Dean Flender!"

Flender began to slowly peel off an orange peel as he said: " Sora, if you don't mind, after classes, I would like to see you in my office. Nothing to worry about, I just wanna know you more. Your spirit is a rarity, the first of its kind in history... I already have an idea about the training you need best, but I wanna know what's in your heart as well. What motivates you to be a spirit master?"

"I wanna surpass my grandpa! I want to be able to protect my mom and my dad and prove to the world that my spirit deviation doesn't make me weak."

The tone Sora used made Flender nod approvingly: "That's a good start... but what rank do you wanna achieve?"

Sora pondered: "I wondered about that a lot myself... I doubt I'll ever reach Titled Doluo level, but doesn't mean I won't be happy if I do one day."

"- Interesting... so you think you don't have what it takes to be a Titled Doluo?"

Sora was a bit conflicted... a sad light was in his eyes and Flender didn't miss it as Sora said his answer: "Teacher, if... I know my spirit is a bit strange but... How can I know I can reach great heights? You think I can become a Titled Doluo one day?"

Flender kept talking as he peeled the fruit, but didn't start eating it right away: "Except for some innate talent and skills, which you already have to be enrolled here, you need three important things to become a Titled Doluo. The first one is constant effort. You will never become one if you become lazy. While overworking yourself is as bad for your growth, it's more common for spirit masters to become lazy after they gained just a little bit of success. It requires lots of willpower to not fall for that trap. The second one is confidence in your abilities. It seem to me that what you will need to work on the most is exactly that. Without confidence, you will restrain yourself too much or give up along the way. It's better to be prideful then modest in some regards, as pride gives you the willpower to not lose face and keep going forward. I'll make sure you understand this in your thick skull before you graduate; painfully, if I have to. And finally, the last one is luck. It may sound strange but it's an important one. When hunting spirit beasts, finding a suitable one is all about luck, same for absorbing a spirit ring that is too high in cultivation for you. You could even have the fortunes make you find a rare spirit beast that is very suitable to your spirit or better, a spirit bone... "

Sora heard about spirit bones from his parents. They were rare treasures that should be cherished and kept secret. People hunting spirit masters for their spirit bones wasn't unheard off...'

Flender took a quarter of the orange and swallowed it before continuing: "But that's only if you have very good fortune... Becoming a Spirit Master means you must be aware of the dangers. 'The risk of death doesn't only come from hunting spirit beasts. If you step on the wrong toes, a stronger spirit master could kill you in a dark corner. Lots of spirit masters also lose their life when they try to get a spirit ring as well. And the more talent you have, the more people will either want you or destroy you before you become a threat. One of the reasons for establishing the Shrek Academy at such a remote location and in a village to boot is to let the young geniuses grow steadily and keep a low profile while doing so. Once you graduate, you'll have what it takes to be enrolled in any other intermediate spirit master academies to participate in the Continental Advanced Spirit Master Academy Elite Tournament."

Sora frowned: "What is this tournament, teacher?"

\- "It's a competition between all intermediate spirit master academies, to let them show their talents. It's also a way to recruit geniuses for the upper and lower sects; Spirit Hall, or even the Star Luo or Heaven Duo empires. If you find a strong or wealthy backer, your life will be easier... at the cost of your freedom, of course. However, having some backing has its advantages as well, as they can help you get the best spirit rings without risking your life or train you in the best way to cultivate your strength. Spirit masters, more often than not, feel rightfully grateful for those higher powers who spend resources and money for them to get strong."

Sora was pensive... "Then why would a Spirit Master prefer freedom if they wanna get strong?"

Flender snickered: "Because you wanna choose your battles, that's why. If a war broke out or your clan is about to get assimilated, you have to die with it or be named a traitor for the rest of your life. But I admit, being freelance isn't easy. You don't always eat the best food, you can't always trust your companions, and you don't have the sense of belonging to a big family... If you family doesn't betray you however, so you would have to choose it carefully. But it also means you get to choose who you hang out with. Me, I want to have good seedlings able to grow where they want. Being a teacher in an Academy isn't bad too, you know."

At this, Qin Ming and Hu Mei arrived together in the cafeteria, greeted their dean, and started to eat. Qin Ming was still a bit sleepy while Hu Mei seemed in good spirits. Flender turned his head and smiled at their arrival:

"Good, you are all here. Once you finish breakfast, we can start the class with a morning run around the village. You are allowed to use spirit power. After that, I'll give you your individual training."

Author's note: Sorry for the delay and thanks for the kind comments. My health wasnt the best lately and I had a bit of drama to take care off as well.


	3. Timber Rafting Training

**Chapter 3: Timber Rafting Training**

Classes in the Shrek Academy proved to be what Sora desired the most. After a few days of classes, Weng Sora found that Shrek Academy's teaching methods were more to his liking, without any of the orderly regulations of the Nuoding Academy. The teachers at the Shrek Academy were less theoretical and more focused on using special methods to improve their spirit use, and learning through experience, including real combat. And also, he could feel that Dean Flender was not only teaching in line with the students' abilities, instructing them on how to become outstanding Spirit Masters, but at the same time also teaching them the principles for conducting themselves.

Sora had been warned by Qin Ming that students would have a low paying job around the village, so he wasn't surprised when the Dean announced he would have to do it too...

 _However..._

"Gather some spare clothes. It won't be in the village. Meet me at the Academy entrance when you are ready."

Sora was intrigued. He wondered where they would be going... Once he had gathered his stuff and arrived at the rendezvous spot, he realized another teacher would be coming along... It was the support type spirit master, Shao Xin. They both greeted each other and went on their way.

They traveled through the opposite side of the village, toward the forest. Even if Dean Flender was carrying the support type teacher, Sora still had not a single shred of hope to be able to follow him at his full speed. The road was well maintained in the forest but after a while, they took a branch through a large and rough trail in the wood. It looked maintained but not made for vehicles. After a while, the smell of freshly cut wood filled the air and chopping sounds could be heard. Sora had never been to one before so he was a bit surprised to arrive at a woodcutter village.

The village was well maintained in general. The buildings all looked the same, with the exception one bigger building, which seemed to be the main hall.

Flender and Sora went to that bigger building, while the other teacher went his separate way. Sora saw Shao Xin go between two buildings to go where a huge field full of crops was. Inside the building, a man who was passing by seemed to have recognized Dean Flender and immediately, his expression changed to one of reverence. After a few polite words, they brought him to a waiting room... none of the furniture seemed luxurious, yet its craftsmanship was still good for Sora's standards.

A man dressed in a big sturdy fur jacket finally entered. He had a full grown red beard and seemed as strong las an ox. What surprised Sora however was the man left leg…

He was missing his leg a few inches below the knees, having replaced it with a wooden one. Sora was surprise that it could support his strong build, despise the fact it seemed sturdy and well carved.

The strong man's voice was raspy but welcoming. He bowed respectfully to Flender: "Welcome dean Flender! We were impatiently waiting for your visit..."

He then turned to Sora with half a smile: "So this is your student huh? Hi kid, my name is Gao Bu. But you can do like everybody else here and just call me Uncle Bear HAHAHA! "

His laugh was like a thundering mountain. Sora had to admit he liked his character, as he seemed like a hearty and honest fellow.

When the laughter stopped, Dean Flender spoke: "Let's get to the point: Sora, do you know about mimicry cultivation environments?"

Sora nodded, a light of understanding flashed in his eyes. Flender's smile became larger: "Very good! So yes, this forest is the perfect place for you to cultivate and train. I believe your spirit deviation might be a huge advantage in this training. As for Shao Xin, he will be cultivating in the gardens of this village. He wont help you in your training or in your job but he will be nearby if you need advice."

Flender nodded toward Uncle Bear: "I'll be on my way then. Thank you again for your cooperation."

Without another word or look, Flender walked out of main hall and as soon as he was outside, he dashed so fast that it seemed he just disappeared.

Once alone with Uncle Bear, the huge fellow explained, "You'll be using my son's room while you're here. When not cultivating, we will teach you the art of timber rafting. But first off, I'll show you my place. Follow me!"

Leading the way, Sora followed close by. Without turning, he asked: "So kid, what's your spirit?"

\- "Swift Porcupine, Plant type deviation."

Uncle Bear frowned. He never heard of that kind spirit or deviation before. However, he was Flender's student. Sora suspected that since Dean Flender was well known here so this village, they must also know about the Shriek Academy. Because of it, he assumed they wouldn't judge him if they knew about his particular spirit. Uncle Bear couldn't help but ask:

"And what's your age and rank?"

"Rank 25, 12 year old. Please take care of me."

As Sora suspected, Uncle Bear was surprised, but he didn't pursue the issue. He simply nodded approvingly, and kept silent. Sora could realize now how Flender words were true. While most people would not know or understand his spirit, his rank and his age spoke for themselves.

After he dropped his things, they went directly to a forest trail north to the village. After a long while, Sora began to hear chopping sounds. As they got closer, Sora finally saw the woodcutters in action. Those mans were all muscular with a large build. Despise being concentrated on their work, they took the time to smile and nod to Uncle Bear before returning to work. There was reverence in their eyes, showing his host here had quite the status in this small community.

The chopping sounds gradually become fainter as they entered a place full of logs and a huge pond. From its form, it wasn't a natural one. It was shaped like a rectangle and had a tree trunk in it.

Uncle Bear pointed to it: "Between your cultivation training, you'll have to practice your balance on the tree stump. It's an essential training for your future job among us.

He turned to Sora, half-smiling to him in a semi-mocking manner: "You have to remove your clothes too. You can keep your trousers. And don't try to jump on the log, trust me, you don't have the balance for it yet. The first day, you'll be on your own. You have to walk the trunk up and down ten times without falling. Warn me if you think you are close to succeed. We will have someone to supervise you at that point. Any questions?"

Sora nodded: "I understand the training but my teacher told me this place had a good cultivation place for me?"

Uncle Bear nodded: "It's here in fact. The scent on the woods is everywhere here and you can sit on a tree stump for it. The big one over there was a huge pine we cut only this morning. The roots are still alive so it should be profitable for you."

Sora thought about it for a moment then nodded to Uncle Bear: "Thank you for your guidance."

Not wasting anymore breath, Uncle Bear nodded and returned to work. Sora began to undress, and used his spirit power to screen the mosquitoes who were swirling around him. Such thing wasn't demanding in term of spirit power. At higher ranks, it would even be effortless. For now, it was a small constant draining source. Sora understood that it was probably part of his training.

He swam to the log. Just climbing on it proven to be a challenge, as the log wasn't stable and kept rolling in the water. Sora was disappointed and frustrated, as it took him over an hour just to get on the log once. At that point, he was already a bit tired. He hadn't expected the training to be this hard from the beginning.

Once he was on the log, he felt a bit satisfied. But in the end, he only lasted three seconds not moving on the huge trunk before the rolling made him fall over. He then had an idea. After releasing his spirit, he used his first ring ability, Porcupine Tail, to slowly bring the huge trunk next to the shore. After getting out of the water, using his hair as a third leg, he was able get on the log easily with much more stability. With his first ring ability and the use of his spirit, he was able to stabilize his progression and walk on the trunk with a relative ease. He noticed that the wet bark wasn't as painful after using his spirit, too. After a bit of practice, he was able to achieve the goal wanted. However, he felt like he cheated, somehow... So he tried different ways to accomplish the assignment.

Not using his first ring ability, proved to be a better challenge. No matter what, his feet were better adapted when using his spirit and he could prevent the log from rolling over easier this way. Without it, however, after taking a few steps, he fell in the water. Sora didn't give up and was soon back on the trunk. After that, he tried going faster, barely touching the log but that proven to be impossible: the log then rolled uncontrollably between each step. Only by balancing himself could he made sure it wasn't rolling. When falling, Sora usually fell in the water so he didn't injure himself. And besides, Spirit Masters bodies were sturdier then normal people. Sora merely because sore after a while, and when he did, he stopped his training to cultivate until he felt better.

The day passed quickly and Uncle Bear came back at dusk to find him with a thunderous roar: "Kiddo, its time to go back!" They didn't talk at all during the trip back and once back home, Uncle bear's wife was there waiting for them. His wife seemed shy and even if he was tired, Sora understood why with one sharp look: she hid half her face with her hair style to hide a nasty scar beneath it. Sora made sure to act like he didn't see it and treated her cordially.

After a good bath for Uncle Bear, the meal was ready. Sora wanted to help, but Uncle Bear's wife seemed uneasy for him to do so, so he didn't insist. He waited patiently in the living room until dinner was ready. Sora could see the love between Uncle Bear and his wife, as she had become more cheerful, often looking at her husband. Uncle Bear proved to be a good host and Sora learned many things during this dinner…

To his surprise, when he asked, he learned that while Uncle Bear had injured himself working here, his wife's injury, on the other hand, was caused by a spirit battle in an Arena. Sora was surprise, probed her and he realize she was close to is own spirit rank! Because of bad luck, it caused her to be badly injured. Her wife's smile had stiffened when talking about such matters but Uncle Bear continued: "Back then, I didn't know my wife. It's Dean Flender who helped her and encouraged her to come here in hopes of giving her a new start... Dean Flender brought injured spirit master and other poor unlucky spirit master here. You saw my wooden leg? I made it myself, thanks to my spirit. I sacrificed my growth for a unique spirit ability back then, chasing down a special spirit beast to be able to create wooden prosthetics that feel alive as if they were the real thing... After I was injured, hunting a spirit beast for my fourth and last ring, I figured this was for the best, since I couldn't grow more as a Power attack spirit master with a missing leg... If not for Dean Flender helping us, I wouldn't be this happy today. "

Sora was surprised, he had never learned of an ability like that! The world of spirit masters truly was wide... And learning about Dean Flender's good side made his heart warm up. Sora didn't notice earlier the other injured spirit master with wooden replacements but now, he clearly understood the reverence in their eyes.

Sora also learned that day that woodcutters were at the bottom of the food chain for spirit masters, coming only second to farmers. However, woodcutters had the advantage of living far away from the civilization so nobody would bother them. Their jobs weren't without risks as well. Injuries were unfortunately not that rare. Only once becoming Spirit Elder would you have a chance of being uninjured from an unexpected huge tree falling down. And that was for Defense type or Attack type spirit masters! For an agility type like Sora, they could only hope to dodge it.

After the light meal, Sora went directly to sleep, tired of the long day. He didn't even cultivate as even if he succeeded the test, his body was sore all over. He was feeling better the next morning.

During breakfast, Uncle Bear asked him between two bites: "So kid, did you have any progress in your training?"

Sora nodded and responded after taking a sip of apple juice: "I sure did! But you didn't tell me if I could use my spirit or use spirit abilities... so..." Sora shrugged, not sure how to end the sentence.

Uncle Bear stopped eating hearing that. "I'm sorry, I did forgot to tell you huh? You can use your spirit but you have to save your spirit power so no spirit ability unless necessary. That will be especially true when you start working for real. I'm sorry, it's been a while since I trained someone..."

To his surprise, Sora smiled brightly hearing that: "Then I passed the first step easily. The only thing I wasn't able to do is to do it without my spirit, but I walked through it four time back and forth at least... I know it's not much..."

Uncle Bear almost choked when he heard the final part. His wife let out a gasp and was swiftly by his side, petting his back softly with worries. After coughing a little and giving his wife a reassuring look, he finally asked:

"You... you walked through the trunk four times without using your spirit?!"

Sora nodded, a bit confused. "I shouldn't have?"

Uncle Bear looked at him with a new light in his eyes. He finally spoke: "Kid, show me your feet..."

It turns out Sora's feet had been scratched at several places but nothing major. He sighed in relief: "Good, no major injuries. Kid, you got to take better care of your feet. Especially you, an agility type spirit master. But on the bright side, it means I'll probably put you to work sooner then I thought."

Sora nodded: "Do not worry Uncle, I only did so after I achieved a perfect result using my spirit first."

Uncle Bear sighed and chuckled lightly. The respect in his eyes had grown a lot since yesterday. There was a bit of bitterness as well, but Sora didn't notice...

Today, Shao Xin was there to watch the progress. The small man kept a stoic face as Sora did what he was asked. Once Sora swim back to the shore after doing ten runs on the logs back and forth, he only smiled and summoned his sweet pea spirit. After using an incantation, he gave one sweet pea to Uncle Bear and said: "You can begin the next part of the training."

Uncle Bear nodded and after eating the sweet pea, he summoned his spirit. A red axe with a wooden handle appeared in his hand. Four spirit ring shined above him, one white, two yellow and one purple. As his third ring shined, the small axe flew to the trunk, where he began to skillfully remove the bark on the trunk, making it roll to get each side. After a while, the trunk was soft as a baby's skin and very slippery because it was wet. Sora dreaded what was coming next.

Uncle Bear recalled his spirit back into his hands and confirmed Sora's fears: "Now you'll have to do it again. If you don't succeed today, you are going to try again only next week..."

Uncle Bear had turned to Sora's teacher with a hopeful look. Shao Xin nodded, understanding what Uncle Bear wanted: "Bring him here. I'll help him regrow the trees around here."

Uncle Bear smile grew wider. This time, his second ring shined and the axe grew in size. Riding on it, the axe flew around the forest! Sora was impressed! Sure, it wasn't fast, but for Uncle Bear, with his wooden leg, it was definitely faster then walking. Flying for a spirit master was rare and it was the first time he saw a spirit being used this way.

Sora finally returned to the water and tried to climb the tree... as he suspected, it was even more difficult then before. Even while using his spirit, he couldn't get on the trunk. He tried like this for a while until a new person walked in next to the pond. Sora stopped training to look at him. His teacher called him in the same time to take a break. Once at the shore, he looked upon the newcomer. He was very bland, with a tanned look like most of the workers in the village. In contrast, he was more slender then most of the woodcutters. He wore old overalls and his wrinkles and poached eyes made him look older then he was.

Sora's attention sharpened when the newcomer summoned his sprit... It was a water hose. There were only two rings on his spirit but both were one hundred years old. After eating a sweet pea from his teacher, the newcomer walked to the first stump and both rings shined. The water hose suddenly filled with clear water which was then sprayed out near the stump. Sora was surprised is that when it happened, the stump seemed to become more vigorous and

started to gain height! Sora couldn't know this, but the tree had regained the exact size it was before and looked quite healthy.

Sora's fascination was broken by his teacher's chuckles, followed by an explanation from him: "My most powerful abilities increase the healing effect of others. Any healing abilities of a spirit master will be increased by tenfold. Where it truly shines is that it allows lower spirit consumption for 5 minutes for spirit master abilities but the excess spirit power goes in healing the body. It's my most powerful ability but I can't stock it for long before it loses its efficiency. Combined with his water hose spirit, it increased the recovery and growth of the trees to what they were before being cut. That's the advantage of combining my spirit to another support type spirit master."

Sora pondered what his teacher said. Not pressing him, his teacher waited patiently for him to ask the questions he had in mind. Finally, Sora looked him back in the eyes and asked:

"What would be the effect of his hose combined with my spirit?"

Sora's teacher pondered before answering: "In addition to to the healing, I heard Plant type spirit masters get an increase in endurance and defense in general if he uses his first ring ability on them. But your spirit is one of a kind, maybe it would make you grow as well? Do you want him to try it to find out? "

Sora nodded excitedly. His teacher smiled seeing this and called the water hose spirit master over. After his teacher explained the request, Sora sat himself down, almost like how he cultivated. Pointing the water hose at Sora, the man used his first and second ring ability. The water coming out of the hose became a torrent and engulfed Sora. Fortunately, he was restraining the effect of the water torrent to not push Sora away. Concentrating on his body, the youngster sensed the amazing power flowing through him. Like his teacher guessed, he felt revitalized and he sensed the soreness in his feet fade, and his muscles getting thicker. Using his first ability, he extended his hair…

The water hose spirit master finally stopped showered him, revealing a wet Sora. His teacher frowned but then Sora used his spirit ability, his first ring shining beautifully. His hair extended on the other side of the pond. The reach of it had increased so much that it stunned both his seniors! His teacher especially, since he knew the normal reach of Sora's first spirit ring ability.

Sora smiled excitedly and retracted his hair: "You were right teacher, the effect is wonderful! And after I swallow some of that water, it increases the range of my first ability as well! I can feel that my body and hair have become more durable too! "

His teacher shook his head but smiled. He just said: "Both of you should return to your work. Enough fooling around, alright?"

Both Sora and the water hose spirit master nodded respectfully and did just that. His teacher had a new light in his eyes.

Your spirit is really a wonder of nature young man... I can't wait to see how you will grow!

While thinking about it, his teacher decided to stay a bit longer and watch Sora's progress.

At the end of the day, Sora didn't manage to succeed in completing the task but he knew he would do it eventually. They left the woodcutter's village the next morning. Once at the academy, the first thing Sora did was tell his new friends about it. He also learned from Qin Ming that Dean Flender would probably make him start doing battles in the spirit arena soon!

That bit of news made Sora so excited that he had trouble entering the cultivation state afterward.

Like Qin Ming told him, the three students of the Shrek Academy went to Suotuo Great Spirit Arena. Sora officially registered for solo one vs one match and as a team with Hu Mei as the Rodent Knight combo. Since Qin Ming had 3 spirit rings, Sora couldn't team up with him.

Sora's first match was a solo match up. The name of his opponent was Wang Feng. Despise being 17 year old, he was so small and slim that he could have passed as being Sora's age, if it wasn't for a slim goatee on his chin. He had a sharp nose, small eyes and dark hair that ended at his shoulders. He had a very ordinary look that failed to stick out. When he saw Sora enter the field as his opponent, he actually had a smile of pity. After all, he was a rank 25 agility type spirit master. Someone as young as Sora must have just reached rank 21 so he wasn't worried about the match outcome and was filled with confidence. After all, every rank was important and it wasn't his first battle.

Since it was Sora's first match, the odds against him were pretty high. The youngster however, was excited and pumped up. The fact that Sora was clearly underestimated by his opponent didn't disturb him at all. Since Sora joined the Shrek Academy, he had already come to not care about what others think. Strength was the only thing that was important after all.

His opponent, however, while expecting an easy win, didn't want to bully a junior too much. In a voice that wanted to sound considerate despise his haughtiness, he said: "Little brother, I know it's your first match so I'll go easy on you. I'll let you rise up if you end up prone on the ground."

Sora was surprised, but didn't really care. He returned the politeness, but his tone was neutral: "Thank you for your kindness. "

Snorting, his opponent didn't say anything else and waited for the announcer to come in as the crowd got quieter. After he announced the age of Sora however, whispers resounded once again and a few voice could be heard. Some of them were doubtful, other were sympathizing and shaking their heads. Among the crowd, none of them believed Sora could win.

Once the match started, his opponent released his spirit. His body changed, the spirit turned out to be a crow. Two rings floated above him, two hundred years spirit rings. He grew black feathers on his arms, like wings and his feet gained the appearance of talons. The most striking change, however was his mouth, which shifted into a beak.

However, Sora didn't release his spirit right away. They had one minute to do so and get ready, but he was just standing there. His opponent scowled at this... After half the time allowed passed, only then did Sora release his spirit, slowly.

* * *

Note: Sorry for the long pause. My workplace isn't doing well and I had lots of stress lately. And it isn't going better. So I might make slower updates for a while but this fanfic is NOT in hiatus.


	4. Becoming a Spirit Elder

**The fight against the crow**

Sora's transformation finished just before the time limit ran out, and he activated his second spirit ability just as the referee authorized the start of the match.

Despite his opponent's wariness, the crow spirit master saw no other change in Sora's spirit except for his initial transformation. From the crow spirit master's experience, Sora's ability should have been a spirit enhancement, so he had no fear of Sora's strongest ability being activated at a more dangerous moment. In his mind, a powerful attack would have been more dreadful. With one less thing to worry about, his confidence grew.

Little did he realize, however, that it was Sora's plan all along. Sora had purposely refrained from summoning his spirit too early and waited until the last moment to swiftly activate his second spirit ability. Spirit abilities that involved scent were rare. Thus, his opponent failed to put together the idea that the faint pine smell was a result of Sora's second ring ability.

Weng Feng charged first, only for Sora's to turn around and flee the other way. A confident smile finally crawled on Weng Feng's face. As Sora felt his opponent move in closer, he swiftly diverted to another direction. While he followed Sora, he kept being immersed in the pine scent. As the chase went on, Weng Feng reactions slowed but in his mind, it was his opponent who was getting more and more quick on his feets.

The crow spirit master was starting to get frustrated at this game of cat and mouse. His first spirit ring began to glow. Feng's feet shifted into a clawed talons and he started to get faster. In the blink of an eye, he was already close to Sora!

Sora was slightly surprised at the sudden burst of speed, but not worried. His opponent confidently jumped into the air, hoping to give Sora a taste of his clawed talon on the younger spirit master's back. Although Weng Feng's ring was a speed enhancer, it also increased the damage and penetration from his talon as well.

Just before Sora was struck down, his first ring shined. His hair grew longer and thicker in a flash. While in the air, his opponent couldn't effectively dodge his attack. Sora's hair grappled his opponent and used his own momentum… to throw him out of the ring!

The pine scent had reduced the awareness of his opponent, not realizing Sora was guiding him closer and closer to the edge. And since his opponent was no longer touching the ground, he was more open to counterattacks while in the air. Having not realized the hidden danger in Sora's hair, he was caught off guarded.

Even though his opponent had not yet obtained the ability to fly, bird spirit masters had an easier time when airborne, meaning that Feng should have being able to steadily balance himself in the air. With enough control, he could have glided and prevented himself from falling off the arena. The referee and some of the spectators had enough experience to realize this this and weren't worried at all for Weng Feng. One or two spectators were even chuckling at Sora's lack of experience.

At the moment, however, Feng's focus had become dull and in this drowsy state, he lacked complete control over the spirit power inside him. To everyone's surprise, he fell on the ground outside of the arena with a heavy thud.

The crowd was suddenly silenced, as quiet as a lone mouse. The referee couldn't believe how easily a seasoned fighter fell for such an obvious trap. He even suspected Sora's opponent had given up on purpose. It's only when Sora removed his spirit and started walking away from the ring that he regained his senses and announced:

"The winner is Weng Sora!"

Barely hearing the words of the referee, Sora rejoined Hu Mei backstage. She smiled and patted him on his shoulder: "You're good, Sora! I'm glad I'm teamed up with you!"

Sora was a bit embarrassed: "I was just lucky."

She chuckled: "Nonsense! But enough of that, we need to get ready for our match. Come on, I'll show you the waiting room for the double matches!"

In the second match, the two were against a duo nicknamed the Centaur Team. Sora suspected one of them was a horse type beast master. When Sora entered the arena and saw their opponents, Sora could be sure one, if not both of them, were just that. They looked very much alike, just like brothers. As they released their spirit, Sora found that his assumption was correct.

This time, the battle was over in a flash. As soon as the battle started, Sora charged in while Hu Mei used her support abilities on him. The metal boots were very comfortable and the great boost in speed meant that their opponents couldn't touch Sora at all!

Her second spirit ring's ability actually gave him a pair of beautiful and noble looking gauntlets. It was an attack boost that increased his physical attacks by thirty percent. With such an advantage, Sora felt like he was practically cheating, as their opponents could barely defend themselves.

After the match ended in their favor, Sora felt it was both enlightening and exhilarating. He now understood through experience why the position of support spirit master wasn't to be neglected in any teams. Sora, who was always driven to become stronger, felt almost addicted to this overwhelming feeling of strength.

Sora wanted to cultivate but Hu Mei grabbed him by the arm: "Big Brother, c'mon, let's celebrate our first victory in town! I WON'T take no for an answer!"

Sora chuckled: "Sure."

After collecting their winnings, they headed to town to have a nice time. Hu Mei had ice cream, showing a smile that could make any boy's heart ache. Sora could see why Qin Ming liked this girl. While a bit spoiled, her cheerful and determined attitude was quite charming.

"So Hu Mei, tell me more about yourself… You wanna become the dean of the Blazing Academy? Is it because your spirit has a fire attribute?"

Hu Mei shook her head, finishing her bite of ice cream before answering in a low tone: "No, my spirit is special. I learned that it was both fire and earth attribute. And the reason I want to become dean for the Blazing Academy is because I deserve it. My mom never told me who my father was, but she said he was in the Blazing Academy and that I would only be able to meet him if I become strong. I wanna become at least a Spirit Sage and as soon as possible, so that I can request to know who my dad is without questions. But until then, I'll ask you to stay quiet about it. It seems my mom wanted to be sure I remained safe until I meet him."

Sora understood that day that she was raised by a single mother, and that she was probably the result of an affair with someone important in the Blazing Academy. Her spirit having such a deviation meant that she couldn't prove her lineage so easily, so she was in a tough situation. Although Hu Mei and her mom were happy, Sora discovered he was the only one among the students who had both a loving father and mother. Somehow, he felt almost guilty about it. He knew it was circumstances that couldn't be helped, but he still wished that life could be fairer to her.

Sora and Hu Mei came back to the academy once they had finished their snack. Once a week, they would redo the same thing, with Qin Ming joining them. Between lessons, the training and cultivation, time spent like this with Hu Mei and Qin Ming was a breath of fresh air for him during his time at the Academy.

 **Two years passed…**

Sora was 14 years old and soon to turn 15 year old in a few weeks. He was now taller with more defined muscles. In the battle arena, his second spirit ring ability was only figured out by his opponents after he got a copper badge. It was part of the reason his win rate in the arena was better than Qin Ming's. Not only was his record in the arena impressive, and closing quickly with Qin Ming's rank despite being younger then him, he was also about to break the record of Qin Ming by become a Spirit Elder one year before him! While Hu Mei was also struggling with this bottleneck, she had returned to her home with the dean's authorization for a short visit. So all of the dean's attention was on Sora, giving him the ability to focus on the bottleneck.

On this particular day, Dean Flender had brought him over a training area. Sora noted that the dean seemed especially joyful today, but he didn't inquire why. Dean Flender invited Sora to sit with a motion:

"Today Sora, I'm gonna give you special training to know your cultivation potential. Since pressure is one of the best ways to increase one's potential, I will release my spirit power and your job will be to stand up against that pressure. The more you can endure it, the better your physical and mental potential is. This is very important when it comes to receiving a spirit ring, after all. Do not release your spirit until you feel the pressure is too great. Once you do, the pressure should be somewhat subdued. We could continue afterwards to see your limit, but since you are a bit too stubborn, I'll decide when to stop."

Sora smirked. In those two years, he had proven to be even more hardworking then Qin Ming and in fact, the dean often had to refrain Sora from going overboard. It had become somewhat of a joke that Sora chose to become an agility type spirit master simply because he couldn't stop moving. In those two years, Sora didn't relax, not even a day. His quick advancement was a direct result of his persistence.

The dean seemed relaxed as he released spirit fluctuation to pressure Sora. Slowly, the pressure accumulated. Sora's eyes grew wider as the pressure increased and a firm resolve could be seen in them. Sora always loved to push his limits. How couldn't he be fired up?

Dean Flender expected Sora to be able to handle only fifteen levels of his spirit power fluctuation at best. It was already half of Sora's spirit power and he was an agility type spirit master. While their bodies were more resistant then tools type spirit masters, agility type spirit masters didn't grow much stronger than them.

However, to his surprise, Sora's complexion wasn't so stressed, and he didn't release his spirit when the pressure went to the tenth level! Dean Flender was surprised but also overjoyed. He decided to increase the spirit power fluctuation slowly, increasing the pressure on Sora very gradually.

Eleventh... Twelve... Thirteen... fourteen... Fifteen... at this point, Sora's eyes looked more determined than ever. His expression was tensed but he didn't appear to be in any pain. In fact, he was still breathing evenly!

When his pressure reached level twenty, Sora finally showed that he was feeling some of the pressure. When it reached level twenty-four, Sora seemed to finally not be able to take it anymore and released his spirit.

As Sora released the Swift Porcupine spirit, Flender's eyes grew wide and his face gave away a glimmer of surprise. Twenty four levels of spirit power! The mental fortitude of this teenager surpassed what he expected by far! It was proof that Dean Flender had underestimated Sora's staunch willpower and physical endurance.

Dean Flender stopped the exercise as soon as Sora released his spirit. The results were already very satisfying for him and he didn't wish to injure Sora, who might have tried to take more he could handle.

The dean was full of smiles: "Very good! It reassures me that you have such potential. It means a spirit ring absorption will be easier for you then what I had expected. Now, try to cultivate. This is the best time to do so."

Indeed, once the pressure ended, Sora's body relaxed. He wished the test could continue, but he didn't argue with Dean Flender. He drew back his spirit and started cultivating.

Dean Flender stayed with him the whole time he cultivated. Such exercises had a good chance of helping Sora doing the most important breakthrough for any Spirit Master. Looking at the youngster, he hoped Sora would surprise him once again and managed to breakthrough the bottleneck on the first try after this kind of exercise.

One full hour later, Sora's eyes opened and a smile creeped out of his face. His joy was obvious and Dean Flender witnessed what he hoped for: Sora managed to break through the bottleneck to finally reach level thirty!

Quite happy for him, he stood up and helped Sora to rise as well: "That is wonderful news! We will get you a new spirit ring soon enough. I already made a list of spirit beasts who would be compatible with your spirit to have as a third spirit ring."

Sora frowned hearing this: "Teacher, the third spirit ring is most important for a spirit Master. Are you absolutely sure it cannot be another Jackalope spirit beast?"

Flender already warned Sora a few days ago that his third spirit ring wouldn't be from a Jackalope, like his first spirit ring. He explained to Sora that the older a Jackalope is among thousand year spirits, the more profound his dual nature is. The closer it gets to five thousand years, the better it will be. So Dean Flender insisted on having his fourth spirit ring be one of a Jackalope instead. Since his first spirit ring was an attack related ability, he also suspected another ring from a Jackalope could give him a supportive ability. Considering all this, Flender had decided to make the fourth spirit ring the Jackalope instead.

Flender nodded. While not angry, he wasn't exactly pleased that Sora was doubting his judgement. Fortunately, he was in a very good mood, so he let it slide: "Don't worry too much about it, I know what I am doing. You just need a rodent spirit beast with the right balance between your spirit and your spirit deviation. I don't wish to speak ill of your father, but his judgement was off this time. You were actually very lucky to absorb this Death-Scent rat as your second spirit beast instead of the Jackalope he originally planned. I already promised to help your growth, so leave that to me."

Sora nodded, refusing to argue further. Flender continued, with a smirk crawling on his face: "This is a great day you know... I was waiting to announce it during meal time but I might as well tell it now..."

Sora's attention focused back on the dean. Not letting the suspense drag on, Flender dropped the good news: "I received a letter this morning from Hu Mei. She finally passed the same bottleneck while she was at her mother's. Once she's back, we will all go search for both your spirit rings."

Sora was overjoyed by the news! Not hiding his smile, he excused himself from the dean to tell Qin Ming. As the years went by, the trio of youngsters had become very close. Such behavior was encouraged by the Shrek Academy after all.

After sharing the good news, Sora and Qin Ming celebrated by betting on Spirit Master matches at the battle arena. Sora had found he had good eyes and good luck for such an activity. Even Flender went he heard about it went with Sora to judge his betting skills a few times.

A few days later, Hu Mei had returned. She was wearing a white summer dress instead of her usual plain clothes today and was all smiles. As soon as she set foot on the school grounds, she ran to greet the boys:

" Hi boys! Great news, we can finally all enter double battles! You better take good care of me in the arena!"

Sora's smile grew wider: "We heard from Flender. And we can have one more match per day now for another double match. It's gonna be awesome!"

Qin Ming chuckle: "Same as always for Sora, always so eager to show off in the arena."

Hu Mei shrugged: "Me, I'm just happy I'll be able to save more money this way. I'm spoiling my mom with the money I make in the arena. Maybe I'll present her to you guys someday!"

The relationship between the three of them were in a strange stalemate. Even though Qin Ming's feelings were obvious, Hu Mei had told him that she would consider giving him a chance if they succeeded in getting promoted from the Shrek Academy... but at the same time, she increasingly had eyes for Sora. Both the youngsters, in her eyes, had their pros and cons. However, even if she was a smart girl, her judgement was clouded on this matter. While not normally a conceited girl, she was too inexperienced and young to realize she was a bit jealous of Sora's lack of interest in her… and his dedication to his training. But in the end, Hu Mei's position was clear for Sora in his mind: the one of a little sister.

A few days later, they finally headed toward Star Dou Great Forest. A wild forest full of spirit beasts... and from what they learned, they would be way stronger than before as thousand year beasts. Dean Flender was the one accompanying them, with a few sweet peas made by Shao Xin in reserve. Although not all of his sweet peas could be preserved for long term, the few that could would be useful if needed.

The dean ate one of the sweet peas, and his skin became grey. Turning to the youngster, he said: "Sora, use your first spirit ability, hang on to me by the waist."

Surprisingly, the dean managed to take both Hu Mei and Qin Ming in one of his arms and summoned his spirit. A pair of wings appeared on his back. As Sora anchored himself to the dean, with one jump, the dean started flying!

The sweet pea he took gave him an earth attribute, increasing his strength and defense. This allowed him to fly easily in spite of the incredible extra weight. He used the youngsters in his arm to put pressure on Sora's hair, so that even at this speed Sora wouldn't fall.

It took only a few hours before they arrived near the Star Dou Forest. They had to do the last hour on foot because of the effect of Shao Xin sweet pea having stopped. Dean Flender gave them instructions as they finally arrived:

"Listen to me, Star Dou Great Forest contains fierce spirit beasts it can't be compared to national captive beast forests. They are extremely fierce. You may encounter a thousand year or even a ten thousand year level spirit beast. This is why none of you must wander more than thirty meters away from me. None of you are allowed to initiate attacks against a spirit beast here unless under my expressed permission, understand?"

"Understood!"

The terrain within Star Dou Great Forest was extremely lush and untamed. There were no roads, so Qin Ming, who was leading, used his spirit and activated his wolf paws to clear the way without slowing the group. Hu Mei was next, being a bit nervous and looking around, knowing that a spirit beast could jump on her at any time. Sora was the last one in line, having the hardest position as the rearguard. Well, that is if Dean Flender wasn't behind Sora. But Sora knew Dean Flender would only act if they truly needed it.

They crossed the path of a few ten year spirit beasts but avoided them. Dean Flender gave them a warning in a low voice when the group didn't seem to notice approaching beasts. All of them seemed uninterested or simply curious but not aggressive. They took a few short rests now and then. The youngsters didn't lose their enthusiasm, eager to find a suitable spirit beast for either Hu Mei or Sora.

During one of these breaks, Dean Flender frowned and warned them: "Get up, there is a something nearby..."

The group was well organized and returned to their line formation. All released their spirits, including Dean Flender. For a moment, nothing happened. Dean Flender was the first to break the silence: "Strange, I could swear I heard something in front of me. Sora, go check what it was, but don't engage."

Sora nodded, climbing a tree with his sharp claws, in an attempt to look further ahead. Fortunately, the sun was bright enough for Sora to notice something unusual about their surroundings...

There was a clearing ahead with a small pond... but there was something uncanny about it. The water seemed almost gooey, even at a distance. It's like it consisted of oil instead of water.

Sora was overjoyed at seeing this. Containing his excitement, he got down from the tree. Not hiding his smile, he said: "There is pond ahead of us. It's forty meters in diameter, but there is something strange about the water. If I'm not wrong, there is a Mudtail below."

Mudtails... They were one of the spirit beasts Flender had planned for Sora. The traits it gave were both agility and attack. Its bite was strong but its tail was even more vicious. The body was the one of a water rat with an oily coat but its tail was one what looked like an earthworm. There was a legend that claimed Mudtails were originally two spirit beasts. Somehow, they gained a symbiotic relationship, to the point of fusing into a whole new creature. However, such a story could not be proven. It was later stated that while the tail wasn't linked to the vertebra like normal tails, it was simply a storage source of spirit power for the beast. Even if its tail looked like an earthworm in every physical aspect, it still didn't have the ability to think independently.

Dean Flender nodded, went to have a quick look and was already back: "Good, we might have found your spirit beast ring. And one of the top of my list of suitable spirit rings for you. From the size of the pond, that spirit beast's cultivation should be at the right age for you. They are one of the hardest to root out of their oily ponds, however. Touching the water in the pond will alert it too. But we have a chance at nightfall. Since this one is too tricky for you guys to deal with, I'll be the one attacking. Don't stay too close to the pond. Sora, you remember where its weakness lies?"

Sora nodded and then they all prepared for the sun to set. They ate their rations and waited patiently, not daring to make more than whispers. However, Qin Ming and Hu Mei were clearly delighted for Sora.

Dean Flender soon made a sign to be move into positions and to slowly move in closer of the pond to get within sight of it. Soon, Flender flew above the pond but not too high to attract the attention of flying beasts from afar. The dean then ate the same sweet pea, the same kind as the one from earlier. His skin swiftly turned grey. Within a heartbeat, he flew at top speed within the strange spot in the pond. The splash of oily water had to be dodge by the group of youngsters, who were fortunately ready and able to do so.

The next moment, a spirit beast flew up and crashed with a sound of breaking bones not far from the youngsters. Sora was stunned for a second before jumping in with a knife and cutting the poor spirit beast's tail.

Fortunately, the creature was asleep when the dean attacked and had even lost consciousness by the impact. It brought no resistance as Sora cut him at its most vital spot. As he did so, blood flowed from its body like a stream and it started twitching violently. Soon, the spirit beast stopped moving and a spirit ring rose up from the corpse.

The spirit ring was bright purple and was difficult not to notice. It seemed to be brimming with energy and also provided a beautiful, yet strangely comforting aura. Sora was fascinated by it. Dean Flender, covered in oily stuff, seemed quite unhappy however.

"Alright, it's done. Once I change myself, you can start absorbing the spirit ring."

It was only at this moment that the youngsters noticed how the dean was covered with this shiny translucid goo. He looked like his whole body was covered with hair gel. Fortunately for the youngsters, they all managed to contain their laughter. They turned around, not facing the dean, so he could change, and also so they could hide their own faces. Soon enough, Dean Flender had changed clothes, and while his hair seemed to have become a tad slicker, nobody could have guess what happened before by looking at him.

Flender walked next to Sora, tried to place the mood back into a more serious one: "Alright, Sora, listen well. A very knowledgeable friend of mine and I did some research. The Mudtail might be able to swim and live underwater, but it has an earth affinity. The Mudtail's attacks involve both attack and control, able to solidify its coating and harden itself, increasing its defense and making its attacks sharper than any sword. Your spirit is so unique that we could only make conjunctures, but there is a good chance of giving you an ability related to sap and amber because of it. But with your spirit, we can only guess. For example, the Death-Scent rat usually gives a speed boost ability instead of the scent aspect unless for certain control type spirit masters."

Sora eyes looked down, a bit dispirited for a moment. While his second ability was very good, it also brought so much confusion for his teachers. The dean continued his speech before Sora could focus on that feeling too much:

"Among all spirit beasts, we believed the Mudtail had the potential to either make you a control type or an agility spirit master, depending on the ability it will give you. Also, this spirit beast is one of the rarer ones that have an earth affinity that doesn't restrict the agility traits it will give you. But at this point, you can still turn back on our decision and we could search for a spirit beast that will assure you remain an agility type spirit master. Are you still willing to take the risk of absorbing this spirit ring?"

Qin Ming and Hu Mei were listening carefully. They had heard how difficult his cultivation road was to guess. They all knew that Sora's spirit was a wonder of nature and waited for Sora's opinion.

Sora, however, waved his hand: "Dean Flender, you explained this to me in detail before, and I already made my decision long ago. You said to me that even if I were to switch to a control, agility or even assault type spirit master, I had the potential for it, and you have prepared a list of a few spirit beasts to choose from for each case. Besides, if I didn't absorb this spirit ring now, not only would it be wasted, but you would probably charge me for a new set of clothes!"

Qin Ming and Hu Mei couldn't help but making distorted faces, fighting very hard the urge to laugh at Sora's comment. Flender now seemed back to shift back into an unhappy mood: "Fine, fine, absorb it then! Once we are back at the Academy, I'll increase your training limits for all of you since you will have got new spirit rings. So laugh while you have the energy to do so. "

His tone was a bit chilly as he said this with a cunning smile. Hu Mei and Qin Ming's faces froze, not daring to laugh again. Dean Flender's temper was never a good thing to mess with. Sora, however, secretly found it a good way to increase his training without being restrained, so he didn't mind politely taunting Dean Flender now and then.

With a smile, Sora sat himself on the ground. He raised his hand and called the spirit ring to come to him, and he began to absorb it into his torso. As the energy reached Sora, he was astonished to find more energy then what he bargained for!

From the dean's calculation, considering the size of beast and its lair, it should have a bit over a thousand and five hundred years of age. However, he was unfortunately wrong. That particular Mudtail recently fought with another Mudtail to claim its territory. He lost that battle and his tail had also been injured, and while it had partially regenerated, it was enough to miscalculate its age. The true cultivation of this Mudtail was... above a thousand and nine hundred years old!

Although it didn't breach the two thousand year bottleneck for spirit beasts, it was still above one thousand seven hundreds and eighty years old, which was the normal limit of what a spirit master could endure. The absorption proved to be more challenging than anything Sora experienced before!

Under the influence of the powerful spirit fluctuations, Sora's body felt like he was bursting open. The violent pain made him immediately made him spit up a few drops of blood.

This caught everyone's attention. Dean Flender especially looked at the corpse of the spirit beast more attentively for a short moment, a hint of anger directed at himself in his eyes. He realized his mistake but still didn't expect the difference to be so large. He could only curse himself now and hope for the best.

Fortunately for Sora, there were a few things working in his favor. The spirit beast had no ill feeling towards Sora since it met its doom long before it could figure out what was happening. Therefore, if it had been within the normal age for the third spirit ring, it would have been easy to absorb. Also, the Mudtails weren't as tyrannical as other spirit beasts. Rodent spirit beasts were after all less aggressive than predator spirit beasts.

However, it was still quite an ordeal for Sora to overcome. Before long, huge spirit fluctuations coursed throughout his body, and he was convulsing violently. It was obvious Sora was enduring severe pain. His internal organs were in aching as if they were burning from inside.

However, Sora refused to give up, knowing full well doing so meant only death.

His face grew pale and even his skin started to bleed near the end... It changed into a dim red mist around him, but fortunately, the bleeding stopped a few minutes after it started. Sora's brows had finally smoothed out. A dim layer of green light started to shine from his whole body.

Dean Flender sighed in relief: "Do not worry, he will be fine now. He just needed to process the spirit power transformation."

The youngsters had been on edge. Hu Mei was biting her lip the whole time and Qin Ming finally untightened his fists. Some of the spirit power was still overflowing, so everyone gave Sora some space. Flender ordered to make a camp to let the youngsters sleep.

Sora's body started healing, wounds closing and his internal organs finally giving him a refreshing feeling. But even so, it took him a whole ten hours to finally finish absorbing the spirit ring. When he was done, he let out a sigh that attracted everyone's attention the next morning. Sora's hair seemed strangely slicker for a moment, and when he opened his eyes, his light grey eyes were brimming like gemstones. In addition to maybe a stronger jaw line, his leg muscles seemed particularly well defined now.

"This... This was..."

Even though Sora's pain was now over and his body was feeling revived and reborn, he knew he could have died earlier. It was the first time since he became a spirit master. So even if the relief over his body was immense and that he never had felt better, Sora was still overwhelmed as he thought about what he went through.

Qin Ming and Hu Mei approached Sora, making sure he was ok. Even though he didn't show it, it took a moment before Sora calmed down.

The dean finally spoke for the first time today, a bit of guilt in his eyes: "I'm sorry Sora. I'm not very familiar with this spirit beast and miscalculated its age. I'm glad you made it out ok... However, that very fact proved that you have great potential. Not every spirit master can break through the normal limit for a spirit ring and live to tell the tale. We need to get going. You've being absorbing the spirit ring for the past ten hours straight, but before we get going, would you like to show its effect to us?"

At first, Sora was surprised by the number of hours it took him to absorb the spirit ring. He didn't notice the time that pass at all. After looking at its surrounding for a second, he saw that everyone were equally curious, looking at Sora expectantly. As the dean hoped, this perspective of showing his third ring ability improved Sora's mood.

"That absorption was difficult but you are right, it IS quite amazing! Ok, I'll show you..."

Sora sighed one last time before summoning his spirit. A beast type spirit master's change to his body would increase after the third spirit ring. In Sora's case however, it showed his unique spirit nature even more acutely. From those changes alone, the others were astonished!

As normal, his skin became tanned and his eyes became light green. His hands and feet became larger paws, like bear paws. His claws had become dangerously sharp, with an amber color. Now, he also had pine leaves on his shoulders as well.

But to their surprise, he actually grew to the size of an adult, his muscles bulging in his body and his bones rapidly growing in a series of unsettling noises. When the transformation was finished, Dean Flender, in his mind, compared the build to a young defense type spirit master.

The dean understood it was probably from the earth attribute of the spirit beast he just absorbed but he didn't expect such drastic a change in Sora's spirit!

Just by the change of his body, both Qin Ming and Hu Mei had gasped in surprise. Qin Ming's spirit had given him a similar build with stronger muscles but he was a power attack spirit master. For an agility type spirit master, such an appearance was truly one of a kind!

But their surprised didn't stop there. Sora's spirit rings rose up from the ground behind him. Two yellow, one purple. He activated his third spirit ring, making it shine brightly...

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Sorry to leave this at this small cliffhanger but the chapter was already very long and I didn't know where to stop. Also, I needed to research more about the third spirit ability. I'll try to incorporate fun facts at the end of the chapters about the research I've done to write this fic. Hope you will like this little attention!

Fun fact: Earthworms don't have noses. It's the ooze that they create around them that dissolves the oxygen so they can absorb it in their body.


	5. The Zu family

**The Zu family**

Sora seemed to have received a protection ability, enveloping his body with some kind of armor. His entire skin had become dark golden - brown, as if it was made of amber. The claws seemed larger and sharper then before. This armor had a tree bark pattern on his torso and even his hair was covered in this layer of protection. But what was most confusing about this new look was... the glittering in the sunlight. From head to toes, Sora seemed covered in clear tree sap on top of his amber coating. But despise this, it wasn't dripping on the ground. All of it remained on his body.

Once the transformation was over, Sora took a deep breath, a bit surprised. Then with a smile, he explained his new ability:

"The Mudtail traits gave me a significant boost to my speed and attack penetration, as well as an awesome spirit ability. The ability name is called Breathing Amber Coating. It lasts thirty minutes once activated. It covers my whole body in a layer of amber. And on top of this armor, I'm also covered in something similar of tree resin but it give me more benefits then one might suspect. By looking at my claws, you can clearly see how it increase in my attack penetration but also, this ability earth affinity increases my defense and puts more weight into my physical attacks!"

Dean Flender, however, frowned: "That's... an unusual combination for an ability. I really can't see through you spirit. Increasing both your defense AND your attack penetration? Your spirit ability sure is a strange one."

Dean Flender started wondering if the person he requested the list of spirit beasts who would be compatible to Sora made a mistake.

Sora shook his head. His eyes were brimming with excitement: "I'm not even finished, Dean Flender! You see, this sticky tree sap has a few hidden uses. First of all, it dissolve the oxygen around me and send it directly in my body. I believe it's part of the reason my speed didn't decrease with this ability despise my weight increase, as it reduce all pressures around me. I can also use it to stick to any surfaces!"

Ignoring their surprised looks, he got up to his feet. There was a tree sap footprint on the ground. Sora didn't seem surprised: "So this tree sap isn't technically oozing but if I touch something, it can leave an imprint or a trail. Interesting..."

Dean Flender was amazed. He had to admit how strong this ability was and how good all the small benefits accompanying such a change brought to Sora. In his mind, it meant two things: One, this spirit beast was indeed very suitable to Sora, like Grandmaster said. And two, Sora's spirit was of very high quality, maybe even only below top tier spirits like dragons and phoenixes.

Hu Mei snorted. Her tone was a bit playful and wary: "Wouldn't it feel kinda gross too? I mean, you are all sticky now."

Sora smiled, extending his arms and wavering his fingers playfully: "Admit it, you still feel like giving your big brother a hug!"

Hu Mei: "NO!"

The three youngsters laughed at this, but Dean Flender coughed to attract their attention: "Okay, students, it's getting late and this spirit ring absorption lasted way too long. We have to get back to the Academy and come back in two days. I hope at that time, you'll have a chance to face a spirit beast by yourself for Hu Mei that won't be as much trouble as the Mudtail was."

Hu Mei was disappointed, but nodded understandingly. Dean Flender was, after all, an agility type spirit master. While they had Shao Xin sweet peas as support, they had a limited lifespan. So, while it could help them in a sticky situation, it also mean they had to account for this fact before making further plans.

They exited the forest and went to a nearby town to sleep. The dean, probably feeling sorry for his mistake with the Mudtail, paid for a room for the youngsters in a rare act of generosity. However, such act of generosity was limited, as they still had to pay for their own food.

The next day, they went back to the Academy early in the morning. The day went by quickly, and together, they revised some of the spirit beasts suitable for Hu Mei. Sora also tested the abilities of his new spirit ability during that time. After a restful night, they left again for the spirit beast forest in the same fashion as two days ago.

After crossing and avoiding the path of a few spirit beasts who didn't have the right affinity for Hu Mei, they finally heard a croaking sound and after investigating, they found out it was an Ironheart Tortoise.

Flender smiled: "Good. It's a spirit beast of the right age as well. Hu Mei, it's gonna be your next spirit ring. You guys decide how to handle the spirit beast."

The youngsters understood it was their cue. They all summoned their spirits and Sora used his third ability immediately. His new form combined with the sticky tree sap of his third ability made it easy for him to carry Hu Mei without hindering his movements.

Sora had thought of this beforehand and while Hu Mei wasn't very happy about it, she had to admit it would be safest for her this way.

Hu Mei then started using her abilities on the boys. Both of them gained iron gauntlets and boots. In a flash, they charged the unaware spirit beast. As they got closer, they finally had a clear view of it. It was 6 meters in diameter. The Ironheart Tortoise had a dark grey shell that was rugged and looked like a boulder. Its head and legs appeared to be made of steel, and if it retracted them inside the shell, the creature could easily look like a big boulder.

As a Tortoise, its strength and weakness were quite obvious. Despise looking like a rock, it's boulder like shell was harder than steel. At their current level, even under Hu Mei's gauntlets, they had no way to even leave a scratch on it. But his weaknesses were also easy to guess. The spirit beast head, arms and legs were softer. Although those had tough skin, even standard Spirit elders were strong enough to injure them.

But Shrek Academy always raised geniuses among geniuses. They couldn't be considered normal, only monsters.

Under Hu Mei's enhancements, they greatly outmatched the Tortoise's natural reactions. Sora went all out as well, activating his second spirit ring as soon as they met the turtle from behind. As a tacit understanding, Hu Mei had held her breath in perfect response to Sora's second ability, Pine Scent. Meanwhile, Sora himself launched his first ability on the turtle's back legs and went in a flash for his left front leg and its neck. Part of Sora's hair had detached themselves from the rest like porcupine quills wherever it attacked.

Qin Ming on the other hand attacked from the other side. He used his second ring ability called Flameburst. It launched powerful flamethrower-like blasts from his arms.

Qin Ming also attempted to attack the turtle's neck, but their target had finally reacted. With a hiss, it retracted its legs and head into its shell. One of Qin Ming's flames hit the shell near one of the openings, to no effect.

Before they could do anything else, rock patterns covered the holes of its shell where the limbs initially stuck out. They seemed to have completely blocked off the softer part of his body inside of it.

The Boulder Tortoise wasn't happy. Normal spirit beasts of the same age were aware of its high defense and left it alone for that reason. Even the more audacious ones would only be lucky enough to arm one of his legs before he could retract its members and its head in its shell. But now, all of its limbs and his neck were injured. At least now, the creature was confident that those pesky humans didn't have the strength to harm its body.

However, the youngsters were gonna surprise him. No longer attacking, Sora's second spirit ring activated once again. Inside the turtle shell, the pine leaves stuck on his retracted limbs began to increase their pine aroma. At the same time, Qin Ming used his third spirit ring ability. The white smoke rose up and embraced the turtle shell. The heat itself was enough to alarm the spirit beast. Even though its shell was very resilient to physical attack, the heat began to hurt him inside of his shell. If nothing was done, the pain would only increase!

It was at this moment the spirit beast began to spin, surprising the three youngsters. Like a boulder rolling down the mountain, he began to roll in the opposite direction of Qin Ming. Fortunately, Sora and Hu Mei were not directly in its trajectory, so they moved to the side and followed from behind. As the Tortoise rolled away, it demolished the trees in its path without losing momentum. It showed the true strength of this spirit beast.

Qin Ming remained behind the spirit beast, just far enough for the tortoise to feel he was still chasing it. Sora, on the other hand, was closer to it and kept using his second spirit ring ability.

Soon, the tortoise slowed down to finally smash one last tree but stopping its course. It fell on its back, and the openings on its shell were finally open again. From them, a dense pine smell could be detected. Since the scent had been trapped inside the turtle's shell, its effect increased tenfold on the poor spirit beast. While Sora was panting from the huge spirit power consumption it caused, the spirit beast was now neutralized.

Sora's first spirit ring shined and his hair went inside the shell and forcefully made the head of the spirit beast stick outside.

Even though now its weakness was exposed, there was still one problem: Hu Mei had being affected by the smell as well. But fortunately, they were prepared for such an occasion. Dean Flender flew to them and put some smelling salt to Hu Mei nose. While it wasn't enough to completely remove the drowsiness, it was enough to bring her back on her feet. With the help of Qin Ming supporting her, she brought a knife and put it on the turtle neck at the base of the head. Once she was in position, Sora removed his spirit. They had discovered that smelling salt worked partially well against his second spirit ring if Sora had removed his spirit. Although Hu Mei wasn't at her best condition, she bit her tongue to wake herself up. This way, she felt well enough to stab the tortoise's head. Soon, a spirit ring slowly rose up above the tortoise's corpse.

Dean Flender was proud of the accomplishment of those youngsters. They clearly grasped the flaws in this spirit beast and came up with a way to deal with it on the spot.

Hu Mei took the time to recover before absorbing the spirit ring. It took her two hours of cultivation to return to her peak condition. Once she was done, she turned to her friends and teacher:

"Ok guys, it's my turn. Get ready to be amazed by my new spirit ability!"

She started giggling and did a "V" sign with her fingers before returning her attention to the spirit ring in front of her. After a few deep breaths, she started to absorb the spirit ring. The guys waited patiently for her to absorb it. Her absorption seemed way easier then what Sora's went through so they weren't worried.

It had being only a few minutes before hell broke loose...

Suddenly, a flash of light and a huge explosion occurred behind Sora and Qin Ming. Sora's sense of hearing was overwhelmed at that point. When he turned around to see what was going on, he saw Dean Flender who appeared there in a flash with his wings expanded. His body was hard yellow in color. The next moment, a explosion blasted the three males away. With Qin Ming and Sora in the dean's arms, they were blasted against a large tree with a heavy impact. Flender had barely the time to adjust himself or his students, causing him to hit the tree with his back.

The tree literally exploded, and they continued their course several meters away before crashing to the ground and rolled a bit further on. It took a moment for them to stop.

Sora's was dazed and he had several bruises on his body. Qin Ming, on the other hand, had less luck. His head hit a rock in the crash and he lost conscience. There were several bruise on his body as well, but just like Sora, none of them were life threatening.

Only when they stopped moving did the Dean released them. Several noises came from behind them, which alerted Flender who rose up and faced it to protect the youngsters again... Sora's hearing didn't come back but he saw what the dean saw...

Where they were standing before, a huge explosion had occurred. The trees were burnt and even the ground was darkened. The corpse of a huge spirit beast was lying there, a huge rabbit. Several straight rays of light were coming out of his body. One of them had struck the beast on the head. A dark glowing spirit ring slowly rose up from the beast. It was very beautiful and gave a noble aura.

But at that moment, such a scene only briefly enter Sora's eyes, before his gaze shifted to where Hu Mei was absorbing her spirit ring...

There was nothing but huge stain of blood at that spot. Not even the remains of a body was there. The only thing that could have given clues Hu Mei had being there was some strand of her clothes that had being turned to shreds and tainted in blood...

Sora's couldn't believe what was happening at first. He yelled Hu Mei's name but he couldn't hear his own voice, only a buzzing sound was in his ears that wouldn't leave them. After a moment, Flender, with moist eyes had put a hand on his mouth. Once he had Sora's attention, he put a finger on his lips, making him sign to stop yelling. Flender shook his head... His eyes alone were all Sora needed to confirm his fear...

 **Hu Mei was dead...** As it began to sink in, he felt nauseous. He didn't throw up but just sat there looking at the ground. He didn't dare look where Hu Mei was again. Mechanically, he took a few sweet peas the dean gave him and ate them. Then Flender forcefully opened Qin Ming's mouth, doing the same for him. The sweet peas disappeared in their mouths and their effect started showing. It was Shao Xin strongest ability, reducing their spirit power consumption and started a regenerative process.

Soon, the buzz in Sora's ears stopped. As his hearing returned to him, a few shadows landed in the burnt clearing. He heard a laughing voice: "Silly Lightning Rabbit! Nothing escapes our arrows once it's locked onto you. You were destined to run out of steam sooner than later!"

As Sora looked more carefully, he saw three grown men in dark robes looking at the spirit beast that was just killed. Two of them had a strange bow in their hands. Althought the two of them looked sharp and astute, their looks were ordinary. They both had a strand of white in their hair. From their similar features and the fact both their spirits were bows, it was easy to guess they were relatives. Soon, they spotted dean Flender and his charge. The bow users seemed annoyed by their presence here.

However, the oldest one didn't give off the same vibe as the two others. He had a noble and intimidating aura. He seemed uninterested by the events around him. His garments were well maintained and appeared expensive. He stayed behind and looked at the two others beside him in silence.

Dean Flender was looking grim. If Sora had known better at the time, he would have recognized a deep anger filled with defeatism. His teacher took a step forward and clasped his hands together:

"Dean Flender greet the Blue Tyrant Dragon clan elder and his subordinates of the Zu family."

The eldest man turned his head in their direction. He only nodded to them before no longer giving them a care in the world. As for those with bows, one of them was already sitting next to the spirit beast while the other finally spoke in a dismissing way: "Well, have a nice day and get lost. If you have no business here, leave us immediately."

Hearing this, it felt like a burnt piece of metal being stabbed in Sora's stomach. He couldn't believe the tone they were using. His anger was swelling quickly at the lack of recognition of what just happened to Hu Mei because of them.

Sora's body tremble, once, with anger. A swelling killing intent starting to flow inside of him for the first time in his life. But before he could do anything, Dean Flender grabbed him and Qin Ming before actually running away.

The sudden drag by Flender surprised Sora. His eyes grew red and tears suddenly ran on his face. For the first time, he yelled angrily at his teacher: "What, are we gonna let them get away with THAT?!"

Dean Flender finally slowed down. He was a high level agility type spirit master, so although it seemed like a short trip, they were far enough for those middle-aged men to not hear Sora's rant.

Dean Flender actually dropped them on the floor, ignoring Sora's question. He took a few steps forward to face a very large tree. Without warning, he used a spirit ability and began to vent his anger by slashing down the trunk. It surprised Sora's who had never seen his teacher go so savagely after something. It was like he was on a rampage and every part of that tree was his enemy. Splinters and wood chucks were flying everywhere. Sora reflexively placed himself between the spectacle and Qin Ming to shield his friend from the damage.

When dean Flender finished attacking the tree, it was only half destroyed. However, there was blood on his injured hands. He took another sweet pea from his pocket and began to chew it. A cold anger was on his face: "We are going back in a nearby town to heal. We will talk once there and Qin Ming wakes up."

Sora didn't say anything. His anger was still there, feeling a pit in his stomach. But he let Flender take him to a nearby town. On the way, Qin Ming showed signs he would wake up, but Dean Flender gently putted a finger on his forehead and Qin Ming body returned limp.

The room Flender had rented for the three of them was a luxury room, with a gift basket full of food in the entrance. Sora was, of course, in no mood to enjoy such luxury. The only thing Sora did was actually forgo his meditation for today and went to bed for a real sleep.

He didn't eat anything that night. When he woke up, Qin Ming was in the bed next to him. Sora could only see his back, but he could hear him sobbing. He didn't know what to say to him. After a while, he fell asleep again.

When he woke up, it was already evening of the next day. The dean was there this time, looking through the window of the inn and not moving an inch.

Not a word was exchanged when Sora woke up. Same for when Qin Ming woke up next. They simply all, on a common accord, took their things and returned to the Academy...

 **Author's note:** Sorry for the delay. I would say that I had to take my time to write an emotional scene but in reality, I needed a small break from the fanfic writing. Real life also hit me really hard (had to stop work for a month because of my health) and to boot, my grandfather health is lowering fast. I'll continue writting this fanfic but at a slower pace now. Sorry about that.

Lightning Rabbit gave Xiao Wu the ability of teleportation. That is why Dean Flender couldn't react in time, as their was no clue of it coming their way before it was already there.

I know some are gonna be disappointed or even pissed at such event. However, I did it because

1) It was pointed out in the light novel out some student in the Shrek Academy died haunting spirit beasts. I believed it should happen at the beginning, when they didnt have enough spirit master at the Academy.

2) **SPOILERS** : Douluo Dalu first serie had drama but never something permanent. Tang San mother will return as a human, its hinted Tang Hao members are gonna regrowth, Xiao Wu soul have returned... Their isnt one single drama in Tang San life that was something that couldnt be undone.

They fixed that in Douluo Dalu 2 but in the first serie, Tang San is too godly to do any mistakes or have any significant lost that cannot be restaured.

I know it sound random... but in a world where they hunt spirit beats, **death are supposed to happen**. Especially if you are unprepared. I wanted to make something like that happen.


	6. Choosing your battles

**Choosing your battles**

Once he dropped the youngsters in the dorms, dean Flender went missing for a few weeks. It seem like time stopped at the Academy during that time. Even if there was no classes, the teachers were obviously being told what happened as they checked on Sora and Qin every day and even brought them their meals to their dorms.

Sora, however, couldn't stand still even in this situation. Staying put was a torture for him, even more in his current state where meditation was harder unless he was too tired to go on. As long as his muscles allowed him to do so, he would be running around the village or lifting weights. He was going at it so hard that he lost consciousness a few times. When he woke up, he was always in his bed. Often, he was also wrapped up with strong herbal medicine and bandages. This told Sora that even if they didn't stop him, they were watching over him. In this state, Sora meditated and slept until he felt better.

Sora didn't want to talk about what happened. Qin Ming either. Both were fine with that and Hu Mei became a taboo subject for them to speak off. Contrary to Sora, Qin Ming stopped training for a week. Only after that he was finally able to return training. But at that time, Sora's decided to spend the rest of his time at his job among the woodcutters.

Without the dean, such news was actually a relief for the teachers. It would mean Sora would be cultivating more and would stop straining his body. But in the same time, they didn't let him go on his own. Shao Xin stayed with him at all time and he told Sora that if overdid it even once while away from Academy, he would have to come back and wait for the return of the Dean. Sora just nodded like a zombie, accepting the condition.

The following weeks had being the most productive for Sora then what he did in a year. To everyone surprise, his rank rose up by one full rank to reach thirty-two. The woodcutters had noticed his weird mood but with the teachers there, they didn't ask questions to Sora's directly. After a few weeks however, once the evening meal was over, Uncle Bear took him apart and without a word... hugged him. Sora was surprised but soon, his tears flew like a river. It took him a day for his mood to recover. After that, his drive didn't seem to falter but he was now able to smile, even if a bit weakly, to his woodcutters friends.

Sora, feeling more at ease, politely requested a few things from the woodcutters at this point in time, mainly some animal cages. After a few days of tracking, Sora had captured a few porcupines he began to care for. He putted the cages near pine trees. He came with the conclusion that he could use this to increase his cultivation faster by mixing both elements of his spirit.

Unknowingly by him, his theory worked even better then he anticipated. This idea made on a whim to avoid thinking about his deceased friend was one of the best he had for his own cultivation so far. Without realizing its importance, Sora made one of the best mimicry cultivation environments for him and his spirit. Considering his cultivation rate only, we could even say he surpassed some of the future Shrek Seven Devils!

However, while his progression in term of cultivation speed was better than it ever was, Sora began to put less importance to the arena fights. Such change also resulted in Sora's accepting bribes for some of his matches.

Bribes were in a grey zone for the Spirit Arena. Accepting a bribe was a minor breech of the rules but Sora discovered that as long as someone who accept a bribe doesn't bet on his own matches, the battle arena would ignore the matter. The reason for this was that if they discovered a bribe would be made, it allow them to adjust the win and lose ration for the gambling for a more profitable income if they were in on it. However, both parties weren't allowed to bid on their own match no matter what and it included asking someone to bid for them.

It wasn't however a fullproof system. If words came out a spirit masters was making or accepting bribe or was publicly exposed, those spirit masters would have to be punished and their name would be tarnished. However, Sora came out with a crazy for most but effective idea: he only allowed himself to accept bribes from the eight and above matches, those you need to win for reaching the silver tiers.

Getting to a higher battle tiers meant better treatment from the Battle Spirit arenas, a more comfortable life as well as more glory and fame. However, Sora didn't care about any of that. While others would refuse to accept bribes on their most important matches, Sora didn't mind accepting bribes for those specific matches. However, the price was so high that it would makes other heads spin if they knew.

However, Sora knew that some spirit masters were still willing to pay such prices to reach a higher tiers, even more at the beginning with Sora's reputation to be the youngest and most promising spirit masters to reach a higher tiers.

The Shrek Academy requirement remained the same however. Although Sora went close to being the youngest spirit master to reach the silver tiers of his generation, he let that chance slip by to get a lot of money.

The reason for this was for an idea that had formed in Sora's mind: he would someday avenge Hu Mei death. For it, he figured he needed money to create opportunities. He never shared this idea or his desire for revenge to anyone but it was a new drive for him to push himself. The one who absorbed the spirit ring of that Lightning Rabbit had four spirit ring and just absorb his fifth one. Sora knew that at his current strength, even if that man was the weakest among the other three, he had no chance against him. But he was determined to destroy the man who spirit ring got Hu Mei killed.

After much consideration, Sora's refused to go after the Blue Tyrant Dragon spirit master. Not only he had one of the fiercest beast spirit but he also was directly part of a Great Clan. Sora feared that even if he could achieve his goal, he wouldn't live long afterward... and that they could take revenge of his own family too. Flender attitude toward them had left an impact on Sora as well, giving him the impression he couldn't face that man.

But it wasn't only because of fear. That spirit master had left a better impression then the arrogant bow users in Sora's mind. Sora could guess he was there to guard the Zu family members only. Although he never apologized, he also never looked at the Shrek Academy members with despise and had remained somewhat respectful. So all thing considered, he decided to ignore that man and focused his revenge desire on the youngest one of the Zu family member he saw that day.

Sora didn't realize it at that point but such desire for revenge was in fact derived from his newest reason to achieve greatness: he wanted to be strong enough to be able to protect those he loved. Although it was misguided by revenge, this new drive did bring some resolve and determination to Sora's character.

After an entire month, dean Flender finally returned to the Academy... but he wasn't alone.

The next day after his arrival, the dean himself was at the morning classes. While the youngsters were surprised to see him again after so long, the intimidating figure next to him dampened their feelings toward his return.

That man had wide shoulders and a strong build that his jacket was unable to cover. His very muscular build made it clear that he was either a power attack or defense type spirit master. Although he was a big short, his rugged and sturdy look made him look intimidating.

The dean Flender made the presentations:" This is your newest deputy chairman, Zhao Wuji. His position in the Academy will be second to me only. If he wants too, he might teach you students as well. "

Sora and Qin Ming were surprised by such news but they reacted promptly by greeting with respect the intimidating man. They were astute enough that for him to be named at such a high position within the Academy, Zhao Wuji must being very strong and probably only second in strength to the dean himself.

Seeing the youngsters treat him with such respect, he nodded in appreciation. However, he didn't stay and without a word left after this brief introduction. Dean Flender didn't ask him to stay and asked the students to see their improvement by attacking him together.

Qin Ming and Sora, thought still friends, had some awkwardness in their relationship now. However, in term of cooperation on the battlefield, both of them didn't falter. In fact, it was the only battles who Sora's seemed to give him all no matter who the opponent was. It was something else that Hu Mei death had changed for Sora: when protecting something worthy to protect, Qin Ming true potential would show.

As usual when he was facing them, dean Flender only summoned his spirit but never used one spirit ability to counter the youngsters. He never got hit and was able to dodge everything the youngster threw at him but his sharp eyes could see the improvements they made during one month and he could easily guess the event that made in his students potential growth so much.

Of course, he also had being debriefed about what happened in this month and wasn't happy they wasted so much medicine on Sora while he was gone. If he had being here, he would have stopped Sora's "self-destructing" training method long before it reached that point. However, he figured it was his own fault in the end and never blamed the youngsters or the teachers for the decision. Because of Sora's diligent nature and his astonishing growth in term of spirit power in this month, he allowed Sora's to train the way he felt he should train as long as he recuperated properly. However, he reminded him of that he would still need to get a silver badge at some point.

Dean Flender didn't think much of Sora's behavior at the time. There was plenty of years before they reached twenty year olds and even if he didn't approve of Sora's lack of interest in battling opponent stronger then him, somehow, the shadow of Hu Mei death prevented him to blame Sora's new way of thinking. Although he didn't realize he was accepting bribes, he figured teamfights would make Sora to get a Silver badge sooner or later.

Time passed on quickly. Other students joined the academy over the years but Sora didn't bond strongly with any of them. Even the events between the Clear Skies School and Spirit Hall left him unphased when he learned of it at the time. During that time, Qin Ming, at least, had set a record for the youngest person in the Shrek Academy to get his silver badge.

But Sora had set a record of his own: a few months after his seventeen birthday, Sora's finally broke through the rank forty bottleneck. His spirit power already surpassed Qin Ming and all teachers expected great things from Sora. However, it was destined that Sora's new record would go unnoticed in the Shrek Academy...

The same day he broke this bottleneck, Sora came to the dean and asked for permission to leave to go see his parents. The dean didn't look into it and allowed him to go. However, little did he knew that it would take years for him to see Sora again…

Sora left the Academy with most of his belonging for an extended stay at his parent's house. But he had a plan on his own: leaving the Academy and get a fourth spirit ring without any help from the Shrek Academy.

In his heart, Sora although he didn't hate the dean, he was still holding a grudge for falling to protect Hu Mei a few years ago. Although he didn't want to hurt the dean physically, his pain in his heart wouldn't be settled if, at least, could not have a small revenge. After all, even Sora could see that the dean had still feel horrible about what happened and that Zhao Wuji coming in the academy wasn't a coincidence. However, even the dean never denied his responsibilities in this drama. He was supposed to assure their safety... and failed.

With his desire of revenge in mind, Sora decided he didn't want to bring any fame or infamy in his future to be linked with the Shrek Academy. In fact, if things didn't go like he wanted, he didn't want the Shrek Academy to suffer from it. He knew Qin Ming would probably help him with this obsession for revenge if he had ever told him... but in his heart, he believed he would not approve the fact he wanted to slap the dean by unknowingly quitting the Academy. Both youngsters feelings toward the Shrek Academy were very different as Qin Ming still saw it as his home and still viewing the dean like a father figure.

Sora didn't like doing so but he avoided telling his plans to his parents at the time. He only told them he would be joining an Advanced Academy for now. Although, they didn't question him more when he told them so, their intuition were telling them their son was hiding something but they couldn't guess what.

The only ones with a shadow of a clues were be the woodcutters as he left a letter for them, thanking them for their hospitality. Just with that, Sora believed sooner or later, dean Flender would know that he left for good.

Sora didn't have time to slow down once he left the Shrek Academy. He left most of his possessions to his parent's home and then all together, they left for Heaven Dou City. His plan was to get accepted either in the Heaven Dou Imperial Academy or the Seven Treasure Glazed Tile School.

He had a title plate of his mother and while her rank as knight was the lowest one, she told him it was enough to get accepted should he wanted to enter the Heaven Dou Imperial Academy. As for the Seven Treasure Glazed Tile School, it was mostly because it was accepting anyone with talent and that their facilities were rumored to be as good as the Heaven Dou Imperial Academy. He was still young and with his power rank, in Sora's mind, any academies would want him now so he might as well take the one with the best training facilities.

When they started traveling, Sora's parents tried again to know what happened in the Academy but Sora's didn't wish to speak about it. All he finally admitted was that he offended the dean and that he couldn't return. Their parents were disappointed for a moment and could only sigh and shake their heads... Sora took the opportunity to tell them his power rank. As he suspected, both parents were astonished and overjoyed, completely forgetting the previous circumstances. Strength was everything after all. But they still warned him to be careful to not offend anyone else in the future. Sora understood their kind intentions but they didn't linger on the subject after that.

The rest of the trip felt more like vacations to Sora's. They read some books together, talked about spirits and spirit beats and having a nice time in general. As they reached Heaven Dou capital, Flender finally learned what Sora did...

Both he and Zhao were in the same room together. They had Sora's letter to the woodcutters with them. After reading it, Flender face was green but he didn't say anything. He slammed the letter on the desk, a gust of wind blowing the papers on it in the same time. Zhao took the letter a bit hesitantly. At the end, he actually chuckled:

" Well well! Seem like the little rat deserve a lesson. When are we leaving? "

Dean Flender was silent for a long moment... then, with careful words, his response astonished Zhao:

" We will do nothing. Sora's no longer a student in the Academy and failed to graduate. Let's leave it at that."

Zhao Wuji frowned, not sure how to react or response. He finally sighed and grumbled: " You are the dean so if that's your wish, so be it. However, can I ask for the reason you are letting that brat slap you in the face like that? "

Flender answered: " Because I learned a lot from Sora. I'm grateful for that. Remember the last words of his letter? "

Zhao Wuji nodded: " That thing about risking what seem to be suicidal for our ideals? That only the strong ones can dare to stir trouble? "

Dean Flender voice was acid: " I didn't seek revenge for Hu Mei death. At that time, I should have speak off and ask for excuses at least... but I didn't. That is my sin. This last part was a jab for me. Although the lesson hurt, I appreciate it. He risked to anger me by doing so, even if it's by running away with his tail between his legs. "

\- And you are not afraid he will come back in the future, even if he say how dearly he think of the Academy and you in the letter? That sound like bullshit to me if he is willing to go that far."

\- No Zhao. I believe he took Hu Mei burden on himself. "

The mountain of a man was a bit curious hearing this and asked: " You think he want to avenge her death? Didn't you say that the Blue Tyrant Dragon was involved in that incident? I thought Qin Ming and her were closer from your words..."

Dean Flender returned to his desk, started to clean it up and put everything back on it: " No matter the feelings involved, it's a possibility. And even if I'm wrong, why would I care about a spirit master who give up one step away from reaching his goal? It's not like the teachers at this Academy are so weak that they should worry about this either. Sora's fate is no longer linked to us. Let's not talk about this anymore. "

Zhao rolled his eyes and grunted. " I'm going to go warn the others then. "

He left, putting back Sora's letter on the dean desk before he did. Dean Flender looked at the letter for a moment before putting it with other documents in his archives. After that, without a word or sound, he left for a stroll. He needed time to cool off.

As for Sora, the first Academy he went was the Seven Treasure Glazed Tile School. Although he would be guarantee to be admitted to the Heaven Dou Imperial Academy, he wanted to try going to the Seven Treasure Glazed Tile School first. He wanted a look at one of the country Great Clan, he was curious about them.

He had heard that the Clear Sky School offended Spirit Hall and that they went in seclusion after a huge fight. They blamed the death of the Sacred Pontiff on the youngest Titled Douluo of their time. After asking around, Sora's found out a lot of clans protected by the Clear Skies School were left behind. Even though the Clear Skies school name carried a lot of weight back then, such actions left the world puzzled and stupefied. It left a stain that was hard to ignore on their name.

Each spirit masters who swore allegiance to a Great Clan was normally under a lifelong contract. They would fight and die with them in exchange for protection and bask in their glory. They would become useful and cherished subordinates. And yet, such action was clearly against everything a Great Clan was supposed to do in such crisis. Sora suspected there was more to the matter as history proven countless times Great Clans took a stand for those under them. He really wondered why this time it was different.

During the trip, Sora asked about news from the outside world to his parents. He was especially curious about what they knew about the Clear Skies school conflict with Spirit Hall and how it affected the continent. Back then, Sora's didn't have the mind to care about this matter. His parents had little answers about this conflict. However, they heard that while it didn't affect the Blue Tyrant School, there was a rumor the Seven Treasure Glazed Tile School were thirsty for new blood to join them since then. Its being a year since it happened and the recruitment effort of the Seven Treasure Glazed Tile School haven't being as fruitful since that event. It seem trust toward Great Clans had being slightly affected...

Sora had learned one thing about support type spirit master though: if their attitude were bad or if they had conflict between them and their teammates, they wouldn't be as well protected as the others. In general, support type spirit master had to be nicer because they couldn't be as arrogant as others type of spirit masters. Sora, with that mindset, was curious and open to learn about the world first class support type spirit master.

 **O0O0O0O0**

The field around the Seven Treasure Glazed Tile School had a beautiful scenery. Their status as the wealthiest Great Clan was clearly shown with how large the fields around their castle was. There was a calm and beautiful river nearby as well as a mountain. It was like a paradise and Sora and his family were astonished even more by the luxury of their castle. Its size could rival the Heaven Dou royalty castle and in such beautiful natural landscape, it could show a unique grandeur that the other didn't.

They crossed constant patrols and the river former a natural protection on one side. They were stopped near the castle by a group a teen spirit masters. Guarding the entrance, they were in beautiful silver robes and while polite, they seemed a bit bored in their demeanor. Only one of them seemed above thirty while the others were in their twenties. The man was in a golden robe and was meditating on the side, letting the others guard the entrance. Sora could guess his status was above the youngsters at the entrance gate.

As they got out, one of guard took a step forward. It was a female around Sora's age with wavy hair. Although she wasn't a world breaking beauty, her appearance could be said to be very beautiful. Her voice seemed to chip like a bird:

" Greetings, visitors! What is the purpose of your visit? "

Sora's father answered: " My son is looking to enroll in an Academy. As such, we would like to know the prerequisites for yours and, if possible, meet an elder for an evaluation of his potential. "

As the words left his father's mouth, the attitude of the youngsters actually became a bit disdainful. Sora saw one of the guys rolling his eyes and the girl words were still polite but her tone had now changed to being bored and uninterested:

" The recruitments have slowed down until the Continental Advanced Spirit Master Academy Elite Tournament is over. We won't turn down good seeds but unless for extremely talented people, it will be hard to get an elder to review your son admission. You'll have to summon your spirit for assessment first. We don't accept disciples with ten years spirit so it would be best if you don't waste our time. "

Sora frowned hearing this. She was already not putting him in her eyes anymore. He couldn't know how countless spirit masters with 10 years spirit ring they had to turn away. A tad frustrated, Sora summoned his spirit. As the body transformation was taking effects, the light of his spirit rings shone: two beautiful golden rings and a dazzling purple ring.

Their interests seemed to sparkle back up seeing Sora transformation and spirit rings. But to everyone surprise, the man who was sit on the ground in a meditative state finally spoke. His voice was deep and he spoke slowly, betraying a bit of laziness:

" I wouldn't be surprised if he even had the qualifications to enter the Inner disciples circle already. Let them pass and escort them inside. "

The youngsters were startled hearing this. Most frowned even and looked at Sora's in disbelief. The one who had rolled his eyes earlier even seemed hostile hearing this toward Sora. It was still with a polite tone he addressed the man in golden robe:

" Senior Fu, could you please enlighten us about how this young man have such a potential while us, the outer disciples, would need to wait until the next evaluation? How come he would have such favored treatment despise not even be evaluated yet? "

Sora could guess the people in silver robes were outer disciples while the ones in golden robes were inner disciples. The senior in golden robe shook his head hearing the youngster speak up. This young man was considered very good among the outer disciples. He was considered one of the strong choice to pass the next Inner Court examination. He was very popular among the Outer disciples and a lot of them looked up on him.

Rising up, the man in golden robe even opened his eyes once again and stretched while rising up. After yawning, he finally answered: " Then you should exchange pointers with him. A humility lesson will do you some good and maybe clear up the mud in your eyes. "

Hearing this, the outer disciples refrained to sneer at the boy who spoke up. Not only it was a clear slap in the face but it was also done in front of his comrades. This young man clearly had a prideful attitude and his face had turn green at his senior words.

Sora was watching this with interest. It seem that pride was a common sin for spirit masters. He had to admit with himself he had to fight this urge himself now compared to before he had join the Shrek Academy.

Sora simply rose up and walked calmly toward the open field near the entrance. He was confident in his own strength and was thinking it was a nice opportunity to show his parents how much he progressed. Of course, Sora wasn't disappointed. Soon, the young man appeared on the field and summoned his spirit.

To Sora's surprise, his opponent's hands turned into sharp pincers and his skin got covered with a thick dark armor. His spirit showed an illusory scorpion tail behind him as he summoned it, clearly revealing his spirit being a kind of scorpion.

His opponent voice had turned a bit acid and Sora's couldn't guess if it was because of his spirit summoning or it reflected his mood:

" Sai Ling, spirit: Black Scorpion, thirty seven ranked battle Spirit Elder. Please advise me. "

Sora was slightly surprised he took the time to introduce himself this politely despise his bad mood. Sora nodded and introduced himself in return:

" Wang Sora, spirit: Swift Porcupine, forty ranked agility Spirit Elder. Kindly advise me. "

Hearing that, the lazy elder smiled. Other than him, the youngsters in silver robes were astonished and all looked at Sora like he was a monster. Sai Ling even took a step backward in shock. Gulping, his tone, while still weird, was now trying to be much more polite:

" Younger brother, I'm twenty year old. Can I respectfully ask for your age? "

Sora smiled to him. While he seemed relaxed, his stare betrayed his eagerness to start: " I am seventeen year old. Do you still want to exchange pointers with me? "

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I promise you a fight in the next chapter. Those are so hard to write for me LOL

And yes, Sora is a genius in term of spirit cultivation using mimicry cultivation environments. Of course, it's not enough to make him on the level of the Shrek Devils but also not making him weak either.


	7. Exchanging pointers

**Exchanging pointers**

Sai Ling had a hard time believing Sora's answer. But a gasp from the sideline brought him the effect of a cold shower. The girl with wavy hair was the one who gasped and she was looking at Sora with both envy and admiration. It only took him a glance but it gave him his motivation back. It wasn't because he was jealous but because he felt like his reputation as a talented individual was at stake.

That glance caught Sora's eyes. He took this moment of distraction to take the initiative and use his third ring ability, making his purple ring shine brightly…

A golden light briefly covered Sora while his ability Breathing Amber Coating covered him from hair to toes. The attention of his opponent returned to him and seeing this body enhancement, he didn't know what to think of it. Sora didn't look at all like a common agility spirit master to begin with and this transformation made him more like an attack or defense type spirit master. Being experimented, he already guessed Sora's spirit was a spirit deviation... and not a weak one. With a serious look on his face, he used his third ability…

The dark layers of thicker skin on his body changed to what looked like a steel type of armor. Only the area around his mouth, below the nose, was revealing his original skin. His head looked like he now wore a strange helmet. At the height of where was his eyes, two round deep red gem where reflecting the light. On his forehead, they were 3 similar but smaller gems, arranged in a triangle pattern. Below the neck, his muscles had swelled, making him look stronger and more intimidating. As for his pincers, they got slightly bigger, looking like boxing gloves.

Sai Ling still waited for Sora to see what would be his first move would be. Despise the difference in power rank, he still thought he had a chance to win… He was very confident in his third ring ability. This ability was called Shadow Striker Transformation. It had similarity from Vajra transformation but instead of having of an affinity toward light and a resistance toward lightning, they had an affinity for shadow and a resistance to cold. This body enhancement increased Sai Ling strength, defense and spirit power twofold but also, it increased the user spirit power recovery. Because of it, they were able to use spirit abilities in succession without losing too much momentum.

Power Attack based spirit master focused on attack and defense, in that order. Agility type spirit master were strong only if they could outrun the movement of their opponents. That's why defense type spirit master were normally countered by agility type spirit masters as their movement were hindered by their powerful but slow bodies. As for power attack spirit master, especially for beast type spirit master like himself, they were only at disadvantage against flying type agility spirit master. If they couldn't fly, he could easily rely on the resistance of his body and burst power to prevent the opponent attacks from landing. Even more, if Sai Ling focused on counterattacking, he could focus on not show any weaknesses while striking fast and strong enough at close range to get the advantage or better, defeat him.

Sora however, was five power rank above him, just needing a spirit ring to become a Spirit Ancestor. It wouldn't be as easy as every rank was important when considering two spirit master strength.

Sora charged first. Sai Ling had trouble following his movement but he didn't panic. As soon as Sora came close enough, both youngsters launched an ability. While Sora launched his first spirit ability, Sai Ling used his second ring...

Sai Ling pincers increased in size, becoming as big as his own torso. The ability was called Giant Pincers and in increased his pincers defense and attack range. The increase in defense meant they could be used as shield as well. As for Sora, his hair extended and striking from above, aiming for Sai Ling head.

Sai Ling rejoiced seeing that his opponent attack was something he could handle easily. He extended one of his claw, planning to grab Sora's hair and pull. He was planning to make him lose balance and attack Sora's body with his other pincer.

However, as he was about to grab it, Sora's hair separated in two and stroked him down on his left shoulder. The sudden change surprised him and it was too quick for him to block now. The fierce strike met the armor... and managed to pierce it. Although the attack was small, it still pierced through his armor and draw blood.

Ignoring the pain, Sai Ling grinded his teeth and pulled hard the part of the hair he had successfully grabbed. But to his surprise, even that was to no avail. He felt no resistance as Sora's hair collapsed in his grip. Losing his balance for a brief moment because of his own strength, he couldn't dodge the sharp claws of Sora's striking him on his left side who had become exposed. Sai Ling was sent backward for a few steps. He managed to remain on his feet but he was injured. Sai Ling was astonished, even more since he discover as he regained his footing that his right pincer was glued together by the tree sap from Sora's ability: Breathing Amber Coating.

He tried to open it with his full strength but he was still unable to open it.

In one fast exchange, Sora managed to injure Sai Ling while he had suffered no injuries. Even more, he used his first spirit ring ability to counter his second ring ability and countered one of his opponent main weapon in the process. His timing and strategy proven to be excellent.

Sora didn't continue to attack after the first bow. He was trying very hard to hide his excitement while asking: "Still wish to go on?"

Sai Ling was pissed. He misunderstood Sora's excitement for haughtiness. Without answering he charged forward. His stance was different this time. He had close his other pincer, using it in a guarding fashion close to his body. His shoulder began to move in unison with his knees in a weird fashion. His head was moving side to side and this weird slow charge seemed to not let any gap in in defense while showing the potential of several counters.

It was the first time Sora saw such fighting stance. It couldn't be considered to be fast but a beast spirit master body was powerful and he was able to close the distance between them shortly. However, Sora had experience and he thought he saw a gap in it. Using Porcupine Tail again, he tried to swipe it close to the ground where his pincers couldn't reach.

But Sai Ling was prepared. He leaped forward Sora and his first ring flashed. Suddenly, his pincers made a barrage of huge fists charging toward Sora. Those fist were so fast that it they left ghostly six afterimages.

The ability was called Ghostly Eight Scorpion Legs. It was a close range ability but it increased the power and speed of his fists and mixing them with shadow afterimage. It was a hard to counter ability once you were in range. With Sai Ling body enhancement of his second and third rings, this attack seemed even fiercer then before! Sora's realized Sai ling spirit quality was quite high seeing this.

But even so, Sora didn't even try to dodge. He let Sai Ling attack hit him head-on with a smile. Sora's parent were astonished and nervous as such action while Sai Ling thought it was fishy but he couldn't go back on his attack now. As the attack hit Sora, Sai Ling suddenly felt a pressure on his back...

Sora body flew backward from the attack like a kite without a string... but in the same time, everyone watching the match noticed something else: Sora's hair was stuck on Sai Ling back. The tree sap from Breathing Amber Coating was no joke. Using both the attack momentum Sora received and the lack of defense of his opponent in midair, Sora threw him in a large arc over him. Sai Ling literally flew over him and hit the ground very hard behind Sora. Using Sai Ling as an anchor, Sora managed to stop in midair and land on his feet.

Even if he had received his opponent attack, to everyone surprise, Sora didn't seem harmed in the slightest. Sora knew however it was thanks to the defense of the earth element associated with his third ring ability. Attacks using blunt force would actually be less effective than a penetrating weapon against such defense and even his attack were enhanced by his other rings, the poor scorpion spirit master was bond to get restricted if he used his pincers as boxing gloves.

This time, Sai Ling clearly knew he had being defeated. His body hurt a lot and he understood his opponent had being lenient. The light pressure of Sora's hair was still on his back and he knew a real opponent wouldn't have stop there. He sighed and said as he rose up to sit down: "I lost. Thank you for the sparring."

Sora nodded: «It was a good match. With your strength, if you work hard, I'm sure you'll be an inner disciple one day. «Sora then walked back to the carriage with a happiness in his heart seeing the look of his parents face. As he was getting in the carriage, he heard the elder voice behind him: "I'll escort you inside."

Once sited, Sora turned to him and smiled: "Thank you senior."

Sora's father brushed his son hair like he was a little boy as they were entering the gate: "Boy, I knew you were talented but you didn't need to show off like that! You are making me look so weak compared to you!"

However, his tone was playful and proud. He was clearly happy about the sparring results. His mom said nothing but her smile warmed her son's heart.

Sora smiled, a bit embarrassed: "I was just lucky. His pincers were restricted by my third ring ability. I'm just glad I could show you that you don't need to worry too much about me anymore."

Sora didn't realized but his words hurt his father. Back then, he was so desperate in giving his son a future and he felt he might have put too much pressure on himself and on Sora. He found it awkward to apologize now so he hidden those feelings.

Fortunately, as they left the carriage and arrived inside the Great Clan estate, their mood changed to awe. None of the newcomers were prepared to see such display of grand architecture and superb interior design. The elder in front of them was unaffected of course but he took his time walking to where they needed to be, letting Sora and his family enjoy to their heart content the grandeur of the place.

They finally arrived in a waiting room where a servant was waiting. The waiting room had a Library on one of the wall and four armored chairs facing each other around a round carpet. To the side of each chair, there was a lovely coffee table.

A servant had being following them for some time discreetly once they had reach a hallway earlier. Senior Fu turned to that servant and said: "We need an evaluation for a very talented youngster, pass the message to the evaluation team. And also, please, bring some tea for our estimated guests on your way back."

The servant was experimented and even if he was slightly surprise by such favored treatment, he didn't show it. He bowed with a smile and went on his way. Once he left, Senior Fu went on one of the chair and sat lazily with a sigh. Sora and his mom didn't hesitate and sat down on the remaining chairs. His father hesitated for a moment but in the end couldn't resist go to the Library on the wall and see what kind of book there was.

Senior Fu looked at Sora directly with a smile: "Say young man, did you go in any intermediate spirit masters school? I'm surprised they didn't try to enroll a young genius like you..."

Sora smiled: "My father is a teacher in Nuoding Spirit Master school. After that, I trained in battle arenas to hone my battle skills. After I got my silver badge and broke the fourth bottleneck, I figured I trained enough to gain acceptance in any schools I wanted..."

At this point, Sora's father came back to sit down with no books in hand. He seemed a bit disappointed and we could easily guess the books on the shelves weren't to his liking. As for Sora's mom, she smiled seeing how her son avoided the issue at the Shrek Academy. She didn't try to refute him either and both of Sora's parents knew it would be best to not bring it up.

Sora continued: "You see, I didn't want to continue battling in spirit arenas as a living. While I love the thrill of a good sparring, I don't see this as I what I wanted to do with my life. Furthermore, I want my family to be protected from any harm and such life might not be the best choice for it."

Senior Fu was impressed by Sora's wisdom and self-awareness. At his age, he was way more carefree. With a half-smile, he had look at Sora's father with an appreciative look. Then he turned back to Sora:

"Well you came to the right place. Our Great clan accept important missions and we work closely with the Heaven Dou Empire to maintain peace and order in the country. And once you get accepted in as an inner disciple, your family will be protected and took care for as well."

Sora smiled and stopped himself from talking as the servant came back with the tea. The flavor was better than anything Sora tasted before. His parents seemed surprised too and his mom couldn't hide her appreciation, losing her eyes at every sip and concentrating on the flavor.

Only after the servant left that Sora asked: "I heard your facilities are top notch for cultivation but tell me, do the inner disciple get other advantages I should know about?"

Senior Fu smiled: "You came here at the right time young man. This year, all disciples who are accepted as an inner disciple before they are twenty year old are given a free admission in the Sunrise Pavilion. It's a school in the capital, always named after its head and normally reserved for the highest ranks in nobility. It's a school that promise to train the heart of the student, allowing them to have a better control over their emotions and of their aura. For an agility spirit master like yourself, such thing would be extremely useful to avoid detection while scouting or betray yourself when questioned. After all a scout can use stealth or be hidden in plain sight."

Senior Fu was sly fox: he didn't mention how the school was training the students in acting, noble etiquette and music. Although he mentioned the results, most spirit masters would think twice before accepting such offer, thinking it would ruin their own training or simply lacking interest. After all, spirit masters had their own special status, not lacking any money or fame coming from a nobility title. Such specialized school was not well known among commoners as well so most spirit masters didn't know about it. Sora and his family unfortunately didn't know about it either, hearing about it for the first time.

Sora was pondering senior Fu words, considering what he said. The elder in front of him raised his finger, not letting Sora and his family think about it too much: "But that's not all! We arranged with the Heaven Dou Empire to give every graduated youngster from the Sunrise Pavilion the knight nobility title. Although it's the smallest of nobility title, if you consider our school backing on the top of it, you will be able to marry into nobility and increase your rank in society, if that is your wish."

Sora's mom chuckled hearing this. Senior Fu was surprised by her reaction. She explained herself:

"I might be a spirit master but I'm also a knight. I'm the right arm of Nuoding city duke, only second in authority to him. My son would have the right to fulfill a knight training and get my place once I retire if he wanted. However, it's not his wish to do so as he say he aim for higher. I doubt you will win him over with this nobility title."

Sora nodded: "Indeed, I'm not interested in gaining a noble title. And the knight title imply being part of the army. I don't want that. I came here with protecting a charge in mind."

This answer made Senior Fu a bit embarrassed: "Well, our Great Clan is not the one giving nobility title. It's a favor we managed to secure with the Heaven Dou Empire. I'm sorry if it seem insufficient or inadequate. But still, for most spirit masters, having a knight title without any responsibilities linked to such title is a very good thing. As for the roles and jobs given to our disciples, they are very numerous. We are not a military organisation but jobs will be given depending of merits and strengths. Obviously, only our strongest and most loyal disciples get to protect spirit masters with the Treasure Glazed Tile Pagoda spirit. The school have other support type spirit masters to protect if that is your wish. As long as you become an inner disciple of our Great Sect, any doors will eventually open to you as long as you have enough talent and dedication."

Sora nodded. The Treasure Glazed Tile Pagoda spirit was the most powerful and treasured support type spirit. Guarding them was a form an honor so it was understandable for him he would need to prove himself first. He switched the topic: "What about the other jobs?"

Senior Fu regained his countenance: " Except for paid jobs from outsiders, we work very closely with the Heaven Dou Empire. Although the Empire nobility have spirit master to rely from, our school are often sent on mission to protect the Empire. For example, there is cultivators who are doing evil acts to increase their own cultivation or protecting cities next to forest containing spirit beasts if they were to create an uprising. We could even be hired to help on investigations that left the Heaven Dou Empire at a lost. Such cooperation with the Heaven Dou Empire also mean you won't get in a conflict of allegiance if you joined our Great Clan. Since your mom is a knight for the Heaven Dou Empire, it could also mean we would have the mean to protect your family on that regard as well if a conflict would occur."

Senior Fu saw he hit the mark with his last words. Nobilities often conflicted with each other in history, sometimes even going in war against each other if approved by the king of Heaven Dou Empire. His own grandfather had to battle in such feud in the past and even though such thing was rare for their small city to get involved with, he didn't want his mom to risk her life like that for somebody else interests then her own.

Sora sighed softly. He then smiled to Senior Fu: "Thank you for your guidance, Senior."

Senior Fu waved his hand dismissively with a smile: "I'm just making conversation, no need to thank me... "

They conversed for a while when finally, a servant opened the door and bowed: "You may enter in the testing room, Elder Gu Yu will receive you."

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I inspired myself of a boxing charge to explain Sai Ling weird charge that I described above.

Also, The Moon Pavilion headmistress at the time would be 9 -10 year old or so at the time period I'm writing this fanfic. So she wouldn't be old enough to be in charge. So I figured I could make some lore about that. I also put some lore about nobility in a world with spirit masters in it. It's surprising such elite didn't try to conquer the world before like Spirit Hall did. I guess their small numbers, their lack of unity and also a lack of political interest made them unfit to lead in the past.

I had to do the corrections myself since I no longer have a betareader for this fanfic. I hope the quality didn't drop. Send me a private message if you think I should do some changes.

I will end on this reminder however: positive comments fuel me to write more and post my chapters more quickly! ;)


	8. A new beginning

**A new beginning**

To their surprise, the door they opened leaded to a vast inner court. They could see another building on the other side but it was so far away! Not only it was larger than the one they were in, it seemed even more majestic! Sora didn't remember if they could see this structure from the outside too!

He thought he was naïve, maybe even foolish, to think the structure he saw at his arrival was the main building... He really felt like a toad at the bottom of the well. He didn't imagine how wealthy this Great Clan was!

The court was surrounded by high rocky cliffs. Those cliffs had being flatten to make rock walls. Because the inner court was oriented from east to west, the sun provided a natural lighting inside the court during the day. Torch supports were added on those natural walls, taking the relay after the sun was down. In the inner court, there was several spot where people were seeing exchanging pointers, cultivating and doing exercises. There was also elders around them who were occasionally giving them pointers.

Their host explained:

" This is the training court for the Outer Disciple. This is also where you'll be tested officially. I doubt you'll be attracting attention, it's not rare that people are being supervised randomly by instructors from the inner court. The senior who is going to come is an acquaintance of mine. I'm sure he will not make thing difficult for you. I suggest you start cultivate while you wait however, it will leave a good impression on him. "

Sora understood that he had left a very good impression on Senior Fu for him to add the last words. Sora nodded while smiling: " Thank you senior. I'll do that."

Sora then sited on the ground and started meditating. His parents actually did the same. Only Senior Fu remained on its feet, with his back against the wall.

After an hour, Sora had almost recuperated half of his spent spirit power. He was distracted by his dad putting his hand on his shoulder, stopping his cultivation. Raising his eyes, he saw that another middle-aged man had appeared next to him.

He was particularly normal looking, not standing out in anyway. However, he seemed very amiable. When that man spoke, his voice was warm and enjoyable like a hot spring:

" Welcome visitors. My name is Yan Gao. May I have the honor to know your names? "

Since he was looking directly at Sora, Sora rose up and given the presentations:

" My name is Weng Sora. My father's name is Yi while my mother's name is Fuyan. "

Yan Gao nodded to all of the respectively in polite fashion. Once the introduction were done, he said:

" So you are the one who was referred by Senior Fu. If he is willing to vouch for you, this will be much simpler. Boy, please show me your spirit master letter and summon your spirit. "

Sora smiled and took out the metal disk from his pockets. A light in his right hand shine as he was giving it to the middle age man. He was summoning his spirit, his spirit rings floating behind him...

Yan Gao ignored Sora for a moment while he was concentrating on the information written on Sora's letter. He was surprised to see Sora's quick advancements on it. Looking back at Sora, he was surprised a second time. He had never saw a spirit like that before. It took him a brief moment to recollect himself as he watched Sora's spirit rings.

When he started examining Sora's third spirit ring, he couldn't help but say: " This is the strongest third spirit ring I ever saw... Wait... could it be... This spirit ring seem to be two thousand year old! "

Sora smiled and simply nod. From the spirit ring, an expert could tell the Mudtail probably was only a few days away from breaking through the two thousand year mark.

Senior Fu was surprised by the revelation while senior Yan couldn't hide the excitement in his eyes when Sora nodded to him: " Extraordinary potential. Congratulation, you passed. If you are willing, you can become an inner disciple right away. Brother Fu and I will deal with the paperwork. "

Sora smiled and hugged his parents hearing the good news. Once in his father embrace: " Dad, don't worry, I'll make you proud! "

Weng Yi gave a bear hug to his son: " I'm already proud of you, Sora! No, we both are, " he said while smiling with affection to the woman at his side.

Sora had a broad smile hearing this. He loved his parents and seeing them so happy and proud of him brought him incomparable joy.

Yan Gao cough, obviously asking for their attention: " If that is your wish, we can arrange for your parent's to stay in a guest room for a few days... "

Sora's father clapped his hands in front of him in respect: " Thank you senior for your generosity! We will only stay one night, we need to go back to our own city tomorrow. "

Senior Yan nodded then turned to Senior Fu: " Brother Fu, please, make sure to arrange it before returning to your duties. I'll take care of junior Sora's for now. "

Sora understood that he would need to say goodbye to his parents. As he left them, Yan Gao brought him toward the inside of the courtyard. Crossing the training court took half an hour. It showed how long it was to walk through it. Now that they had passed the rocky valley surrounding the courtyard, Sora could see this pagola was only the first one. He could see the corners of two other pagola in the distance.

The large luxurious doors was guarded by several guards in shining armor. They smiled and nod toward the elder leading Sora while letting them pass.

Sora was again astonished at such luxury surrounding him. Senior Yan chuckled: " Everyone does this expression at first. This is the Rocky Valley Pangola. There is five Pangola in total: The Rocky Valley Pangola, the Hidden Forest Pangola, The River Pangola and the two Twin Pangola of the Golden Plains. Among the Pangola, each have a different role. Which building you could be moved next will depend of your potential and occupation among our clan. But for now, we will give you a temporary room here. If there is anything missing, there is staff reception desk on each floor. Meals are taken on the second floor, which is the cafeteria. You are not allowed to fight inside the building and you need to follow the schedule which will be in your room. The residence area are at the top floors. "

They went to a clerk near the entrance. It was an adorable middle-aged lady with a certain gentle air to her. She was the secretary of this pangola. After a few words with Senior Yan, she took the time to take Sora's measurement before coming back with a folded golden robe and a badge.

After thanking her, Senior Yan said: " I need to go soon. You have your room number so I suggest you settle yourself for now. Since you joined us under special circumstances, your rewards will have to wait. However, since you need a new spirit ring, I'll make a request for you to have a hunting team ready for tomorrow... "

Seeing that Sora wanted to say something, he smiled: " You have a question? "

Nodding excitingly, Sora asked: " Senior Yan, will it be possible to hunt a specific kind of spirit beast? "

Senior Yan couldn't help but chuckle before answering: " We have lots of experts here to help you select the best spirit rings possible but if you have a specific idea in mind, go ahead and tell me."

Sora smiled a bit awkwardly: " I think the Jackalope would be the best spirit ring, considering my spirit and my spirit deviation... My first ring is also from a Jackalope but I don't believe it would be a bad thing to have one again for my fourth spirit ring."

Senior Yan seemed to think for a moment then it seem he realized which spirit beast Sora was talking about. He smiled to the youngster: " Indeed, it does seem like a very solid choice. I'll see if it can be arranged. "

He didn't have a lot of luggage so settle in was easy. It took a lot of time for Sora to recover how wonderful everything was around him and how comfortable his room was. Even his bedding was so soft and felt refreshing to the touch and so soft. He wanted to try it out but a huge bell sound resonated so he guessed it was announcing time for dinner. He put on a robe and went down...

He was surprised to see that the cafeteria didn't hold a lot of people. Most looked at him like he was a lost dog but the badge and gold robe was a clear giveaway that he was belonging here. After a bit of awkwardness, a few youngsters went to sit with him and asked him for his circumstances.

Sora told them what happened and they were stunned. To think such exception to the rules was world-shaking for them. Sora realized that even as fellow students, their seemed to have a bit of rivalry hidden in their eyes. Most of them remained polite however, which pleased Sora. Some of them seemed to have lost interest however and changed table while most were still interested to know more about him...

Sora however was still be on guard. He didn't know yet how honest they were in their intention of befriending him. So for the most part, he remained polite without revealing too much about himself. He shifted the conversation to recent news when it happened or answered vaguely.

After the meal, they were free to do what they wanted so Sora returned to his room. He was dying to know how the bed felt like... Once he was in it, Sora found it so comfy that he almost felt asleep on the spot.

Even if it was still early when he went to bed, he slept the whole night until the morning bell rang. At the time, the sun was already up and Sora realized he must have slept... twelve to fourteen hours in a row! He almost couldn't believe it!

Somehow, his whole body seemed way more comfortable then before too. It felt like a rebirth even. Sora didn't realize it but it's being years since he had simply relaxed and slept to his heart content. He had being so strict with himself that he had forgotten what it felt like to just relax...

As he slowly dressed up, he reflected on how he was feeling for a while. He felt enlightened in some way, like he was finally at someplace where he could relax. Everything felt alright for the first time, with a bright future ahead of him...

He went to the cafeteria. The food was good, Sora was enjoying the flavor. Not realizing it, he was spied upon by a few girls a bit further, who were whispering and chuckling while watching him. Two of them in particular had sparkles in their eyes.

It must be said, Sora's appearance was quite something. His full shaped and rounded grey eyes were unusual. The fact they ended with a gentle trail at both end would normally make him look stern but when his eyes were open, his eyes softened this impression. He had grown a small collar beard and combined with his full lips and straight nose. Overall, Sora had a wild masculine charm to him.

Sora wasn't disturbed by the students during his meal. However, once he finished it and was about to leave, a servant came to him with a letter. Thanking him, Sora unfolded it once the servant left and began to read. Sora was surprised that the content telling him he had one hour to prepare himself, as they were going to go at the Sunset Forest for getting his next spirit ring.

" Wow, what a quick response! I'm betting it's a special treatment for the inner disciples..."

Sora met the hunting team an hour later. Most of them where actually close to thirty year old, except for frail elderly man who seemed a bit out of place within this group. To Sora's surprise, Senior Yan and Senior Fu were the ones leading this team!

Sora greeted them respectfully before turning to Yan Gao: " I'm surprised to see both of you seniors leading this expedition! "

Both senior nodded toward him, smiling. Senior Yan took a step forward: " Senior Fu only here to assure our group safety. As for me, I am very well versed in spirit beast's knowledge and the kind of abilities their spirit rings give to spirit masters. We will focus on finding a Jackalope spirit beast with the right age for you but as you know, luck is a big factor when hunting spirit beasts. If we can't find one, we might have to go for another spirit beast. "

Sora nodded in understanding. Such thing was normal after all. However, Sora was quite confident in finding a Jackalope of the right age. A thousand year Jackalope is spirit beast with a special dual nature, being part plant type and beast type spirit beast. Because of it, it wasn't a spirit beast especially hunted by spirit masters.

The group went to a large carriage. Sora was surprised that the elderly man went to ride the carriage. His shock increased inside the carriage as Sora's could barely sense it's movement when it was in motion. He was sure he could even cultivate inside this carriage.

The Sunset Forest was close to Heaven Dou City. It merely took two hours to get there with a carriage. When they arrived, they had to wait for the elderly man. Sora saw him detach the horse from the carriage. While Sora's didn't understand his actions, Sora was astonished to see the man summoning his spirit.

The old man spirit was a horse saddle. There was six spirit rings floating above the old man. Yellow, yellow, purple, purple, purple and black. Although it wasn't an idea spirit ring configuration, the fact he was able to cultivate such a spirit so high was already impressive. The saddle floated to horseback using his first spirit ring and then, his second spirit ring shone when the old man jumped on the horse back.

Seeing Sora's confused, some of the spirit members teams couldn't help but chuckling. Senior Gao explained patiently to Sora: " Grandpa Di spirit is particular. It could count as a mix between a mix of a support and a detection type of spirit. His abilities focus on safe travel and detection. Horse actually have great senses and his saddle increased those senses to a maximum. While not very powerful on his own, the increase of the mount power is not negligible and the increase of its senses are amazing. With him here, it will be way easier to track a Jackalope or get away if we find a spirit beast too hard to handle. "

Sora basically had no jobs this time around. The elderly man everyone called Grandpa Di was on the front guiding them. Sora had to stay in the middle of the formation. The group was rather silent as well, compared to when they were in the carriage.

After a few hours, the horse stopped and Grandpa Di announced something that made Sora very happy: they had found a Jackalope spirit of the right age. However, he said he sensed two Jackalope and felt it was a mother and its baby. He had also sensed both of them were in a critical state. The group decided to hurry. Such opportunity was rare as a severely injured spirit beast would have difficult resisting. While others didn't see it, Senior Gao also had a strange excitement in his eyes...

Grandpa Di showed a lot of his spirit abilities. It turned out that his fifth ability was one that made the group move silently and without any spirit fluctuation. It was a stealth ability that was making them unable to be detected as long as they stayed close enough to him and his horse. As they got closer, he whispered that he could see it clearly now and that the Jackalope was injured heavily and despise that was trying to give birth.

Senior Fu stepped forward, turned to the group. " Everyone, let my pupil and me deal with this matter. Our spirits are better suited for this job. We will grab the newborn Jackalope if we can. "

Senior Yan nodded, seemingly understanding. Sora was curious as it seemed they wanted to capture the baby Jackalope.

Sora's didn't know that there was a market for baby spirit beasts just like this one. It was a common dream to nobles to own a spirit beast who would not feel enmity to humans. However, as soon as they get ten years of age, a spirit beast would have an innate enmity about human's spirit and a hatred for spirit masters. The spirit beast would also get harder and harder to control as it grow in age, even more if you were above spirit scholar rank in spirit power. Only spirit beast below a hundred year old could be raised this way. Those sold to nobles could only be a few days old and would only be the least aggressive spirit beasts.

Such hard requirements made them hard to come by as normal spirit beast tamers were under the control of Spirit Hall. Those spirit beast tamers would be in a lot of trouble if they were to sell those young spirit beasts to others and were always under Spirit Hall supervision. Those who became noble's pets were normally only spirit beast like today, who spirit masters had the stroke of luck of finding it after he just gave birth. The price at the auction would depend a lot if the user knows when the spirit beast is born, its age and what kind of spirit beast it was.

Sora however, was oblivious to all this. Before he could ask questions, a man close to Senior Fu stepped up who stepped up and both man summoned their spirits. When it appear, Sora was stunned for a moment. Both spirits were a pillow!

Those white fluffy pillow looked extremely soft and comfy. It had a special aura around it that made your heart more peaceful simply looking at it. Sora now understood was a relative of Senior Fu. The old man spoke: " I'll make it fall asleep first. Then I'll let you take over. Keep your hold on it, don't let it wake up, " said the old man as he was summoning a spirit very similar to the young man.

Sora was astonished to see so many kind of spirits in one day that he would have never thought possible to cultivate with such a high cultivation. His horizons had widen that day and he took note to himself to research more about the variety in spirits in the future. Everyone else also summoned their spirits. It was dazzling but fortunately, they had enough distance to not get noticed by the target.

At the signal, Both Fu relatives and Sora charged first. In a few breath, they finally saw the target...

Sora face went a bit paler. The poor spirit beast was in a very sorry state. Its green fur was peeled at several place and there was several burnt mark all over its body. His face had the worst of it too, having lost it sense of sight. Even its horn-like ears had being burnt and only showed two burnt wood mark on the surface of its body. It was breathing heavily and it looked like it lost conscience.

Not taking any chances, they stuck to the plan. Senior Fu spirit flew from his hand and flew toward the spirit beast faster than an arrow. Its spirit rings shone, the pillow hitting the spirit beast softly. His grandson took over almost immediately after. This only took a breath of time as well.

Senior Fu sighed in relief sensing the spirit beast had being subdue. He turned to Sora: " Go behind his head and get ready to give it the finishing blow. "

Then the old man went behind the spirit beast, to try to see the state of the baby spirit beast they mentioned. Sora didn't linger around and went into position. He was soon prepared to strike the spirit beast as soon as he got the signal.

However, it seemed fate had something special reserved for the young Sora...

After a few breaths, nobody had noticed... the spirit beast woke up. However, it didn't show any signs of it. Normally, it wouldn't be able to fight the effect of the pillow spirits and would have remain asleep. However, this was its last flash as it was about to die. When it happen, a spirit beast conscience would clear up one last time.

Without any warnings, a dome of shadow suddenly surrounded the group. Among the spirit masters, only Sora who was about to give the finishing blow and Senior Fu couldn't dodge it.

Sora's quick reaction however gave him time for one attack, so he tried to give it the finishing blow. However, his target was already hidden from his sight. He missed the vital spot by a hair. Before Sora could even confirm if the target was alive of not, he sensed that the surrounding air became so cold that a layer of ice already appeared on himself! He already sensed if he stayed here, he would freeze on the spot!

However, what was even more frightening is the omnious feeling this cold sensation had brought, as it seemed to be sucking the life of everything.

While his hand still inside the spirit beast, he activated his third spirit ring. While it wouldn't be able fight the cold energy around him, he wanted the armor to break the layer of ice already forming around him so he could move again. Unfortunately it didn't went as he planned. Not only the ice was too quick to reform but now his hand now was stuck inside the spirit beast.

However, in this desperate situation where he was about to panic, Sora could see a small light of hope: the spirit beast corpse itself was very warm and full of vitality at this moment. Sora instinctively focused all his energy absorbing the warm energy that was coming from the spirit beast. For him, it felt like a tug of war to absorb some of this energy as it wanted to flow toward the other side of the spirit beast body...

Senior Fu was more fortunate: even if a layer of frost had started covering him, he was able to move out of the range of this weird shadow dome. At his level, he could guard off against any thousand years spirit beast attack. But even so, this ominous feeling of his life being sucked away was something he hadn't expected. Although he wasn't physically injured, the small time inside left him a bit winded. He was in fact sweating cold bullet inside his robe and he couldn't understand why.

Senior Yan soon was by his side, looking worried: " Are you ok? Wait, where is Sora?! "

Senior Fu looked gloomy: " Don't go in there! This… This is not normal. "

Senior Yan and Senior Fu had collaborated for quite some time. Seeing that Senior Fu was on the defensive, his colleague took his advice to heart. He tried to sense Sora spirit power in the shadows. Yan Gao could sense the spirit power of Sora in there but it was incredibly faint.

A gloomy atmosphere lasted for among the group before Senior Fu whispered to Senior Yan: " You think he will be ok? "

Senior Yan flinched, visibly becoming uneasy. Then he shook his head in defeat: " This looks like this spirit beast special ability when it reach a thousand year but it's actually too strong for its age. We should study it. Then we can check on Sora. If he is alive, maybe we can save him. If he is dead, maybe there will be a body to bring back to his family..."

Senior Fu sighed, shook his head. Nobody else added a single word. The group watched over the area while the seniors were watching the phenomenon almost without blinking.

The shadows dissipated ten minutes later. As they could finally see inside, they were all surprised to see a strange phenomenon...

Almost all of the spirit beast body was covered in an ice layer. It was the same for the ground... and Sora's who was still standing next to the dead corpse. However, below the ice field, the grass was literally glowing with vitality! It was glowing through the ice, making a beautiful and eerie effect everywhere!

Next to the corpse, on the ground, there was a baby Jackalope. Its eyes was closed and its breathing was even. It had the same vitality glow as the grass below the ice.

Senior Fu sighed while walking toward it. He gently lifted the baby Jackalope with a small smile. In his practical mind, he was just glad this trip was at least fruitful. After all, Sora's might be talented but he was not renowned yet among the clan. For him, this lost could be overlooked compared to the huge profit this trip have given them.

Senior Yan on the other hand went toward where's Sora body was still standing in a layer of ice. However... he noticed that the boy right hand was inside the layer of ice covering the Jackalope body. Strangely, most of Sora's forearm wasn't covered in ice. He no longer had his spirit summoned so it was his real skin showing. Hopeful, Senior Yan released his spirit power and try to prone Sora's with it. He became extremely relief to sense Sora's was still alive!

But it wasn't the end of his shock. Suddenly, the ice cracked and melt around Sora. Seing Sora fall, Senior Yan understood he had lost conscience. He tried to slow down Sora's fall and while he did so, his hands felt very hot! He realized it was this heat that unfrozen Sora.

Taking a step back after putting Sora's body down, he was surprised. He was control type Spirit Sage so he could rely on his spirit power to protect himself from this heat. Even so, he felt that only a Spirit King at minimum, with a beast type spirit, could touch Sora's without his hand getting burned. The ice on the ground also melt where Sora's was laying down. Its vitality was stronger than ever, with the same healthy glow around him then the baby Jackalope. The heat on Sora's body, strangely, didn't seem to affect the grass under him.

It took an hour before the mysterious heat around Sora's resolved. Senior Yan carefully tried to wake him up. He realized that while Sora was fine, the young man seemed like he needed some time to completely recover...

 **AHTHOR'S NOTE:** I'm looking for a betareader for this fanfic. I'm very sorry about for the delay. I fuel on positive comments however so you know what to do to get me to write faster! :p

Fun fact: In the Chinese horoscope, the rabbit is linked to the wood element.


	9. Titled Douluo Bone

**Titled Douluo: Bone**

When Sora's regain conscience, he felt almost like he was in a warm bath. His whole body was feeling relaxed and comfortable. He didn't open his eyes immediately, enjoying this blissful feeling. After a moment, he heard a voice calling up to him:

" You are finally awake? "

Sora recognized senior Yan voice. He slowly opened his eyes and looked toward his left, where the voice was coming from. He was on the ground, with the vast blue sky in front of his eyes.

As he finally spotted Senior Yan, he realized two things that made the comfortable sensation vanish in an instant. The first one was seeing Senior Yan worried expression. The second was... an urgent need to empty his bladder.

With resignation, Sora's rose up and hurriedly said: " I'm fine but please excuse me, I'll be right back, " before walking quickly toward the closest large tree and hiding behind it.

As he was doing his business, Sora's sighed in relief... He didn't even want to think of what happened before. He was just glad to be still alive. As he was finishing his business and adjusting his robe, he noticed something strange. At first, he didn't realized it but now he could see the tree bark that he splashed had turn... black. There was also a strong fishy smell coming from it. Sora's took a step back in confusion.

It's only then that Sora's took the time to focus. He tried to remember but he could only remember the incident before he fainted. Ignoring what just happened, he looked around. He realized that the sun was lower on the west and that they were on the edge of Sunset Forest now.

His confusion changed to worries: what if he got an infection or something? But he realized that it was very unlikely. Spirit masters health were far superior then ordinary folks. Not only that but it didn't hurt when he was doing his business.

Sora decided to not think about it for now. He was still too close to the Sunset Forest after all, better focus on the present. He could always ask for help later once they were back at the Seven Treasure Glazed Tile School if needed.

Going back to Senior Yan side, Sora realized that he was alone with him. Senior Yan had a relieved smile as he said: " I was wondering if you would be ok when you woke up. The rest of the group went back to the school with the carriage while I was taking care of you. I'm sorry but with what happened, we will have to come back another day to get your fourth spirit ring. "

Sora nodded but asked what happened earlier. His senior told him a brief resume of what happened from his point of view. Hearing the story, Sora was fascinated. It took him a moment to take everything in.

But then he realized something that made him frown. He couldn't help but ask: "Senior, how come nobody tried to save me since I was in trouble? "

Yan Gao sighed, a guilty expression on his face. He finally confessed: " We were caught unguarded and I wasn't sure if interfering with this phenomenon would have helped you or not. You must know that Spirit Beats can sacrifice themselves as well. I had to think of the whole group safety first. Sora, I'm sorry... I have failed you. "

Sora could sense how sincere his senior apologies was. But in the same time, he thought of what happened that day when Hu Mei passed away. He pondered about it for a moment. Senior Yan waited patiently on the side as he saw Sora was deep in thought.

In the end however, Sora had to admit that this time, it wasn't his seniors fault. They came here with a full team and way more prepared then when he went to hunt for his third spirit ring. Even though he felt a bit wronged, he had to admit that the circumstances today were one of a kind. Seeing Senior Yan feeling so guilty about what happened, he could only accept it.

Sora nodded, sighing: " I understand. I won't hold a grudge over this. However, I must admit I really want to study the Jackalope spirit beast before hunting it again."

Yan Gao was relief that Sora forgave him. However, he couldn't contain his curiosity so he asked Sora: " Can you tell me what happened from your point of view? Senior Fu have being very elusive about his own experience. He only told me that the shadows surrounding you guys back then seemed devoid of any life..."

As Sora told his own tale, Yan Gao attention was extremely focused on Sora's words. He didn't interrupt Sora, drinking his every words. When Sora finished, he realize Yan Gao eyes were sparkling: " That's... very fascinating! I will need to make a full report about it. We might even be interview by other seniors about what happened today. I'll be counting on you if it happen! "

Senior Yan shook his head, seemingly to try to shake his thoughts: " Let's go back for now. It's not safe here. If we hurry, we can go back before sunset. "

Sora nodded and summoned his spirit. He was an agility type spirit master and by summoning his spirit, he would obviously be able to return to his new home faster. But as he was summoning his spirit, Sora noticed Yan Gao expression became shocked. Sora realized he was looking at his spirit rings. It's only at this point that Sora realized something felt different about his own spirit. He followed Yan Gao gaze to his own spirit rings... then it was Sora's turn to be astonished!

Purple, Yellow, Purple...

This impossible configuration of spirit rings was in front of their eyes... and both of them still couldn't believe it! Sora recovered first and closed his eyes. After a short moment of looking inside of himself to see if there was any changes, Sora opened his eyes again. He was now incredibly excited!

Not hesitating, he used his first ability, who was now a purple spirit ring... Yan Gao could see Sora's ears becoming green and actually fusing with his hair. Dora felt that the back of his neck and his whole head was covered in long pine leaves like hair. Sora felt the increase of power and penetration of his spirit ability couldn't be compared to before. There was even a feeling of physical strength that he felt from his hair now.

But the thing that made him surprised the most was his strange enhanced senses. Not only his normal hearing was highly enhanced but now, he could also sense the oxygen flow all around him! This spirit ability allowed him to hear and locate the source of each small noise around him without getting overwhelmed. Such scouting ability would prove very useful as an agility type spirit master and it was leaving him with practically no blind spot!

Sora felt the name of the ability had changed as well. The new name was now " Sky Reaching Branch ". He tried to extent his hair and sensed that he could extend the range of his new enhanced senses by a few meters when doing so. However, he realized suddenly he could do longer separate his hair to make multiple attacks. Sora didn't feel disappointed however. As a first ring ability, separating his hair to form multiple attack was good but it would have lose a lot of its usefulness at a higher level. It was a first ring ability after all. However, Sora suspected such sensing ability would useful no matter what spirit rank you were.

He was smiling like a maniac. Sora was extremely joyful when he saw this improved spirit ring ability had become so powerful. It was only at this moment that Senior Yan senses came back. He surprisingly grasped Sora by the arms, speaking in a hush tone: " Quick, remove your spirit, now! "

This sudden request cooled off Sora's happiness. However, he still removed his spirit obediently. Senior Yan gulped, each of his words were spoken slowly: " Do not summon your spirit again. Even when we are back at the school. This... This is huge. If you play your cards right, boy, your future is limitless. I'll arrange a meeting with one of our school Titled Douluo as soon as possible to talk about this."

Sora was surprised at first but nodded excitingly. Who didn't know about the two Titled Douluo of the Seven Treasure Glazed Tile School ?! Meeting one of those legendary existence would be a great honor for someone like him. Beside, Sora realized that what happened to him was not only unusual but it was also a blessing who was rarely seeing. Thinking about it, he felt even some of the elders at the school might have to give him face, simply because of his spirit rings configuration.

Sora's hand was picked by Senior Yan, who used his spirit power to increase his travel's speed. Even if he was a control type spirit master, he was still a Spirit Sage so of course his speed was greater than Sora. They arrived at the school for dinner.

Senior Gao turned to Sora as he released his hand: " Remember, keep a low profile for now. I'll come see you in the morning during breakfast."

He left in a hurry, leaving Sora behind. Sora was excited, he simply couldn't calm down. To cool off, he trained physically a good part of the evening before returning to his room to wash himself. He decided to meditate all night until morning this time, not getting into his bed.

As promised, Senior Yan was in the cafeteria already. The students were surprised to see a teacher in the cafeteria, such thing was a bit unusual. Most teachers usually preferred to have their breakfast at their own room. It was a perk of being a teacher. It wasn't unheard off however so they basically ignored Sora and Yan Gao while both ate in a hurry.

Senior Yan Gao rose up as soon as Sora was finished and motioned him to follow. Without exchanging a word, they went outside... and started walking toward the heart of the Seven Treasure Glazed Tile School.

Sora was excited!

The castle was just as big as Heaven Dou Royal Castle. It had a different vibe to it as this one was built in a natural setting. Sora didn't get lost in a daze however as he had to stay close to his senior. Not everyone was allowed to come at this place. Only seniors from the inner school at Spirit Sage rank or those with the Seven Treasure Glazed Tile Pangola spirit would be allowed inside. And even for Spirit Sage rank and above, they would be monitored closely if they weren't directly guarding a member of this family with the best support type spirit master. Someone like Sora could only come dream to come here on his own.

There was a few guards at the castle wearing red robes. Sora figured it was the color of those elders guarding the place. Senior Yan went to them, bowed politely while clasping his hands:

" I am Elder Yan Gao, of the Rocky Pangola. I wish you both a good day. "

One of the guard stood forward with a smile: " Greeting Elder. Might I know the purpose of your visit here?"

Using his most courteous tone, Senior Yan answered: " Although I do not have an appointment, I have some matter I need to speak with one of our esteemed Ancestors. I wouldn't dare to request such thing if it wasn't very important. "

The guard frown at such request. He hesitated before saying: " Ancestor Bone is here today. I cannot guarantee however when you'll be able to meet him. Are you sure we could not refer you to another qualified person? "

The guard was showing Senior Yan Gao a lot of face and even some concern. Sora felt suddenly a bit nervous.

Senior Yan gave the guard an apologetic smile: " Unfortunately, I can only request for the guidance of dear Ancestor Bone for this matter. "

Hearing this, the guard only nodded before escorting them inside. After a messenger was send to announce them, Sora and Senior Yan were told to wait in a private room until Ancestor Bone was ready to see them. While Yan Gao wanted to cultivate, Sora had cultivated all night. Seeing as Sora didn't intent to cultivate with him, Yan Gao pulled off two scrolls from his robe for Sora to read. While one of them was giving detailed information about the Jackalope spirit beast, the other was Senior Yan own detailed experience of the incident that endanger Sora's life with the dying Jackalope spirit beast.

Sora was delighted at the content of both scrolls and begin to read them eagerly. He gave them back to Senior Yan only three hours later, when a servant finally came to get them. He had already finished reading the contents of each scrolls but senior Yan was a good writer.

They were escorted to the biggest library Sora had ever seen. He then saw an old man sit on a table there, enjoying a cup of tea with some crackers.

This old man with a withered face, with eyes sockets that were like deep caves. Every part of him seemed withered. Although he was not robust or muscular, this man who seemed close to die had a very astonishing stature and a powerful aura.

Senior Yan took a deep breath seeing this old man so Sora knew exactly who it was without even meeting him before. Sora gulped, a bit intimidated to meet a legendary titled Douluo for the first time. Both him and Senior Yan when to him and bowed respectfully upon seeing him. Sora didn't dare to talk while Senior Yan had his courteous tone:

" It's a pleasure to meet you in person Ancestor Bone. This junior humbly salute his senior. "

Gu Rong took a sip of his tea before answering: " We are from the same clan, no need for politeness. So, I heard you were looking for this little old me for an important matter? "

Senior Yan nodded: " Indeed. There was a mysterious occurrence yesterday while hunting a Jackalope spirit beast. We had a second blessing that day, other than the baby Jackalope me and Senior Fu brought back. That is what I want to talk about with Senior today. I put everything in a detailed report if needed."

Gu Rong smiled: " And it's something concerning this young man I presume? "

Senior Yan nodded: " Indeed. He is -"

Gu Rong rose his hand, which made Senior Yan shut up abruptly. Then Gu Rong turned to Sora: " Young one, might I know who you are? "

Sora clasped his hand: " My name is Weng Sora. I became an inner disciple only two days ago. That is why I never had the chance to meet venerable Ancestor Bones."

Gu Rong rose an eyebrow: " It's actually you? I saw the report of your admission. It said you have an unknown spirit deviation. Young man, could you kindly summon your spirit for me? "

Sora didn't dare to hesitate. His skin changed to dark brown, his hair and eyes became green like freshly sprout pine leaves and his whole boy swelled slightly as his muscles burst with power. But of course, what immediately attracted Senior Gu Rong attention was this unique spirit ring configuration when Sora summoned his spirit.

As soon as he saw it, the cup of tea Gu Rong was holding cracked slightly. He fixed now Sora very seriously as he summoned his spirit. When he said he saw his admission report, he didn't read it with great interest. Every inner disciples admitted under special circumstances would have their file read by him if he was at the school. From his age and spirit rank only, it was enough to make him an inner disciple directly so it wasn't a surprise for him. However, the inner court of the sect was full with genius. The thing that made Gu Rong lose interest was the lack of records on his files. As for battle records, the only thing written was that he defeated a promising outer court disciple without any challenge. However, unless that person just joined, every inner disciples would be able to do the same thing. Because of it, his interest in Sora had lessen greatly at the time. However, everything changed once he saw Sora's new spirit ring configuration.

Gu Rong was now speaking with in a much more appreciative tone: " Thank you junior. You can withdraw your spirit. "

While Sora was doing that, Gu Rong rose up: " Both of you, please come with me. I would appreciate if you could give me those reports as well. "

As he took the scrolls of papers, he brought them in a private room in the library. Such rooms were soundproof and made especially for those who would need to talk inside the library.

As they closed the door, Gu Rong asked them: " I could read the documents you gave me but since you are both here, would you mind telling me everything that happened? "

Gu Rong was looking directly at Sora: he wanted to hear his side of the story first. Once he was done, Senior Yan told his side of the story. At the end, Gu Rong put finger above his lips as he was deep in thought. He finally said:

" It doesn't seem like either of you are hiding anything. If I had to guess, I would say Sora acted like a leech and stole the lifeforce the Jackalope was gathering for his baby. This energy must have being absorbed by Sora's first spirit ring. But the chance for such thing to happen must be really slim. From what I can deduce, not only you need a spirit ring from of a Jackalope for it to happen but also, it can only be done when it's given birth. I wonder if ten thousand years Jackalope would give the same result..."

Senior Yan shook his head: " Once they reach that age, Jackalope are becoming infertile. "

Gu Rong nodded to senior Yan: " In any case, it might be also due to the unique nature of this young man spirit. Not only that but from the struggle Sora went through during the process, I can guess not everyone would have the resilience and willpower to do it. "

Gu Rong rose of from his seat: " Alright, I'll take care of Sora from here. There is a few things I need to discuss with him. Senior Yan Gao, I'll contact you in a few days. Thank you for showing me such promising youngster but please, let's keep this matter between us. I'll compensate you _**accordingly**_ for your discretion... "

Senior Yan was excited as he bowed to Gu Rong. He gave a wink to Sora before leaving the library. He knew he would be highly rewarded for bringing Sora here and having the insight of keeping this matter a secret. He had worked hard to be transferred to the River Pangola for a while and now, he was sure his transfer would be finally allowed. That matter alone made him very satisfied, taking it for granted even if it didn't happen yet.

Gu Rong seemed lost in thought for a moment before asking Sora: " Sora, I know it is sudden but... I would like to know more about you. Tell me, what's your goal in life? "

Sora answered without hesitating: " Being strong enough to protect those I care about. "

Gu Rong wasn't surprised by his answer. He continued: " That's why you wanted to join our school right? Since you did join our inner school circle, we can already assure your relatives protection. Is there anything else you want? "

Sora pondered... He didn't want to reveal his revenge goal, not yet. He said a big awkwardly: " I want to be as strong as I can be I guess? It's just... Relying on somebody strength is nice but it's not my own strength. I know a clan is like your second family. You can rely on it but in the same time, I know your support will be limited if you are taking everything for granted. "

Gu Rong looked at Sora for a long time, pondering. Before it got uncomfortable however, Gu Rong finally spoke: " I have studied a few type of spirits. I didn't study rodent spirit beast intensively but I know those who managed to become strong in our continent history often have something in common... "

His eyes became focused on Sora, whose attention had being focused on Gu Rong as he said those words. Gu Rong didn't leave him guessing: «It's fear. It's like they are afraid that their world will come crumbling down at any moment. No matter why or what is the reason that they are afraid, they are unable to stop getting forward. "

Sora was first perplexed... As he tried to see if it applied to him, he slowly became amazed as it looked like Gu Rong was right! Sora became in a daze. He didn't realize that it was exactly Gu Rong goal, to make him reach by himself this kind of conclusion.

Gu Rong smiled at his reaction: " My eyes might be old but I like to believe I still have a good judgement... Of course, nothing is absolute. That fear could be directed to an event who happened in your past as well. "

Sora smiled awkwardly. Gu Rong didn't ask the question directly. Sora was amazed by this senior Gu Rong acute judgement and his tact. Sora's eyes, who had a hint of admiration, also revealed some sadness: " A close friend of mine died when we were hunting for her third spirit ring. We couldn't save her in time."

Gu Rong nodded his head and didn't ask anymore about this subject. He asked another question instead: " Then tell me Sora, what else are you afraid off? "

Sora tilted his head, as he wasn't sure exactly what to say: " Well, dying I guess? Meeting a bully who is stronger than me? I being battling in Battle Arenas to get experience but I didn't get to face a fire or ice element battle spirit yet so I'm a bit worried about my spirit being suppressed. And although I heard one of my ancestors died in battle in the last war, I sure wouldn't like to experiment it myself. "

Gu Rong chuckled: " Our continent hasn't being in war for ages and since you joined us, most people will give you face even if you are in the wrong. Tell me, what is your spirit deviation? "

Sora had long since come into terms considering his spirit deviation. He said without embarrassment: " We told me it was a plant type deviation."

Gu Rong's smile became a bit weird before continuing: " Tell me, is there a role you want to have in our school that would make you happy? "

Sora shrug: " We told me that everything in the Inner School would be explained to me later. I was put in the Rocky Pangola temporally until then. Everything happened so fast since I got here to be honest..."

The old man looked at Sora, lost in his thoughts again for a moment. Gu Rong attitude became warmer: " Sora, I'll send someone get your things. You'll be moving to the quarters next to mine for now. The headmaster should be back in a few days and until then, you'll be under my tutelage. Is that fine with you? "

Sora smirked. Who would actually turn down that offer?! He nodded lightly: " Sure, that will be great! "

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Two positives comments. Even if they weren't long, thank you for them!


	10. Gu Rong Training

**Gu Rong's Training**

Gu Rong rose up slowly: " Good! I'll show you where you will be staying. Then I'll bring you to my personal training ground. "

Sora nodded quietly, following the Titled Douluo. Leaving the library, they took their time walking inside the castle. The servants minded their own business, avoiding their path even. However, every other person in the castle was a cultivator and each of them would greet Senior Gu Rong respectfully. Although he nodded and smiled to each of them warmly, he only answered back rarely. When he did however, Sora presumed correctly that it was someone with the Seven Treasure Glazed Tile spirit. Most of them seemed surprised to see Sora but they didn't comment about it.

They climbed in a remote area in the center of the castle. There was guards on each pavilions. Although Sora couldn't sense their cultivation, from their age only, he could guess that the guards were getting stronger and stronger as they climbed. All of them however would only smile without speaking a word, sidestepping to let Gu Rong and his guest bypass them.

Gu Rong reminded him as they finally arrived at the top floor of the castle: " Once we finish training, I'll give you a plate to be able to come to your room. The access it will give you are limited however, you'll be escorted to your room as soon as you reach the seven floor if you're not with me. Since the headmaster is not here yet, this is as much freedom I can give you on those floors. "

He finally stopped in front of a door, turning to Sora " For now, do not summon your spirit unless you are in your own room or when I told you so. I would also remind you to not offend anyone in this castle. Even though you'll be considered my personal guest with the plate I'll give you, the coming days will be crucial for your future here. I might be a Titled Douluo but we both serve the Ning family. Do you understand? "

Sora nodded. He was very clear on what Gu Rong meant. Even him as a Titled Douluo couldn't go against the Ning family. Such cautiousness was understandable in Sora's eyes.

After Sora nodded, Gu Rong opened the room's door in front of them. Sora was astonished. This guest room was five hundred meters for each side. It included living room and a bedroom with a large bed with curtains all around it. This bed was big enough for four person to sleep in! There was almost no separation between each room except for a door in the corner of the bathroom further ahead. Sora could guess this was where he would relief himself.

This bathroom was unusual. Instead of being made of wood like the rest, it was carved in stone. While the walls seemed to have being carved in a single block, the floor was made of different stone pattern. However, in their pattern, some of them were glowing in the dark. The window itself had a strange frosty look to it, only allowing the light to come inside but nothing else. It was the first time Sora saw this much luxury in a bathroom.

Gu Rong waited a moment for Sora to take it all in. Then he cough to attract his attention: " I'm glad it's to your liking. Remember where the room is, you can enjoy it later. "

Sora tried to bottle down his excitement before following back Gu Rong out of the room. They went back to the second floor, where Gu Rong stopped to give a few orders and to get a badge for Sora to wear. It was shaped like a skull with the number of his room on it. He figured this badge was to represent Senior Bone guests. After that, he explained to Sora:

" This badge will allow you to go in your room but also enjoy some commodities here, like the hot springs or the library. There is a list of schedules and rules to follow for each locations, don't hesitate to ask around for them. I'll only train you for the next hours before I have to return to my duties so you can check them out later today."

With that, Gu Rong leaded Sora's next to a remote part of the castle. There was a guard post there and next to it, a door that could almost not be noticed if one wouldn't look carefully. There was a staircase there. After a moment, they reached a large underground room with the same glowing rocks he saw earlier on the walls that gave an eerie feeling to the room. To Sora's surprise, there was a large fossil of animal who was incrusted as part of the floor. Because the lighting was poor and also because it was on the other side of the room, Sora couldn't guess what kind of fossil it was.

Gu Rong stopped soon after they entered: " This is where I cultivate. My spirit have a strong connection to the earth element so, of course, being underground is the best spirit mimicry environment for me. This is also the perfect place to train you without anyone spying on us. Now, sit down. Your first exercise will be to withstand my pressure. Don't summon your spirit unless you can't handle it anymore. I want to test your limits. "

Sora smiled hearing that. This exercise was familiar to him. Once he sat down, the training began immediately. Sora's circulated his spirit power in his body to the maximum, ignoring the increasing pain brought by the spirit power pressure.

Because of his high expectations, Gu Rong wasn't very surprise that Sora could endure a pressure of thirty rank of spirit power. What surprised him however was that Sora didn't seem to show any discomfort. Gu Rong continued to make the pressure of his spirit power raise one rank at the time. When it reached rank forty, he couldn't help but be astonished that Sora didn't summon his spirit!

Gu Rong was incredibly excited. Although this might be partially the result in the change that happened to Sora first spirit ring, the fact that Sora's didn't summon his spirit yet was extraordinary. Being able to endure such pain to this point meant his resilience and willpower was extremely rare for his age.

It's only when Gu Rong increased his spirit rank to forty five that a pained expression showed on Sora's face, the latter summoning his spirit. Sora expression immediatly relaxed. Gu Rong decided to test Sora a bit more. After all, Sora would be getting another spirit ring soon and such test would allow him to guess how much spirit power Sora's body would be able to absorb for his next spirit ring.

To his surprise, he went passed fifty-five rank of spirit power in term of pressure and Sora was looking as determined as ever. There was a slight white aura around Sora's body as the pressure was making him unable to move in the slightest. Even breathing became difficult for Sora.

As Gu Rong was about to stop the test, something unexpected happened. His experimented eyes went wide and, for the first time in a long while, something was able to surprise him.

A strange light shined on Sora's lower abdomen before a thick shadow suddenly shrouded Sora. This training ground was already dim-lilted but now, Sora was completely hidden in this darkness. Gu Rong felt the pressure he was giving to Sora had diminish once again when the darkness appeared.

Gu Rong stopped almost immediately the pressure around Sora when this happened. He didn't say a word, watching Sora with both astonishment and excitement.

The youngster eyes were still closed so he didn't realize how excited Gu Rong was. He only felt an immense sensation of relief when the test was over and, eyes closed, Sora was focused on his breathing. He didn't know why but his whole body felt freshened. At first, he thought it was Gu Rong doing but as his breathing went back to normal, he sensed something was amiss. He opened his eyes and looked down...

Sora realized in horror that his manhood was actually pointing to the sky... and even more embarrassing was that he thought Gu Rong was staring right at it! He quickly turned around as fast as he could, cheeks getting redder then a tomato. Even years later, this memory would still haunt him as one of the time he felt the most embarrassed.

Sora was wrong however about Gu Rong. The old man didn't see Sora's body reaction. It was partly due because of the darkness surrounding Sora of course. But he was also due to his own nature. As a man, he avoided looking at this part of Sora's anatomy and Gu Rong was now using spiritual power instead of his eyes to monitor Sora. Although he wasn't very skilled with it, as a Titled Douluo, he could naturally sense the spirit power sent by Sora in his abdomen. He came to the conclusion it was a torso spirit bone. However, a strong torso spirit bone would make him sense Sora's spirit power coming from the whole chest, not only a part of it. He came to the conclusion it wasn't a very strong spirit bone. Even more, the old man didn't feel the darkness surrounding Sora had increased Sora's stats, like his speed or strength. The only thing he could sense was a slightly colder aura around Sora's body. Although this cold energy could probably harm a low level spirit master, Gu Rong evaluated its damage potency as the equivalent of a hundred year old ability at best.

But even so, Gu Rong was still excited. Spirit Bone were extremely rare and a torso spirit bone was the most valuable among them. If the quality of a spirit bone was low, its spirit ability and the stats added to one body would be limited. However, one of the huge help of spirit bone would be to increase the age a spirit ring when you need to get one. By allowing the energy of the spirit ring to flow inside the spirit bone and fill it temporary with this energy, any spirit ring would be absorbed much smoother then without it. So, as much as Gu Rong was concerned, this torso spirit bone meant Sora value for the school increased even more!

Gu Rong was wrong however, it wasn't a torso spirit bone. If he had knew this was an external spirit bone, he would probably have made Sora his disciple on the spot!

Sora felt clearer what was happening to his own body. Sora's couldn't see the darkness surrounding him, he only felt a cool and refreshing sensation. What he did realized however was that only his manhood felt heated up instead of being cooled down. Sora was at a loss about what to do but he tried sending spirit power in the lower half of his body. It felt it was working, as a tingling sensation was spreading below his navel. After spending no less than a third of his spirit power, his manhood finally cooled off and regained his original size. The darkness dissipated around Sora at the same time and Gu Rong noticed a thin layer of ice on the ground below Sora.

Although Sora was relief this phenomenon was finally over, he was too embarrassed to turn around and face Gu Rong. The old Title Douluo misinterpreted his embarrassment and he chuckled: " It's your first time using your spirit bone isn't it? "

A spirit bone? Sora ignored his embarrassment and slowly turned around to Gu Rong, who was watching him with interest. The old man continued:

" What's the effect of your spirit bone? All I could see was a dark shroud around you. It had some cold energy seeping from it but it didn't seem very powerful... "

The young man frowned hearing that: " A dark shroud... "

Sora thought of the dying Jackalope spirit ability that he used when he died. Somehow, he was beginning to make a link between the two, especially when he noticed the thin layer of frost on the ground. Before he could think it further, Gu Rong insisted: " So? "

Sora smiled embarrassedly: " I'm sorry Senior Gu Rong, I was distracted. I'm not entirely sure to be honest. I didn't see this dark shroud myself, I only felt there was a cooling and refreshing blanket around me. If I had to guess, I think it have to be linked with the ability of the Jackalope I absorbed. I think it's absorbing the light and heat around me. "

Gu Rong reply: " Then we will have to test the limit of it eventually. Your luck isn't bad young man! "

Sora didn't know what to reply to that. Gu Rong continued: " From the test I just gave you, getting a ring close to ten thousand year should be no problem for you. I think even getting the equivalent of an optimal fifth spirit ring, an early ten thousand spirit ring, would be possible. "

Sora eyes grew wide, he was both shocked and excited. A part of him wanted to refute it but he started to think about it. With his first ring improvement, he suddenly realized it would be possible his limit for his next spirit ring to increase.

Gu Rong waited for Sora to look at him again. When Sora did, the youngster asked: " Do you have an idea of what kind of spirit beast we should hunt next? Should it be a Jackalope? "

Gu Rong snickered: " I would need to learn more about the spirit abilities you currently have first. How about we start with that? "

Sora nodded in approval: " Very well. "

Sora used his first ring ability, making his hair grow longer. Sora suddenly realized that even here, underground, he could still sense the air around him. However, since the air was stagnant here, this new sense of him had become more blurry. Sora made a mental note to research about it later as he explained his first spirit ability: " This Jackalope spirit ability make my hair grow and give it some strength, like a third arm or a leg. It have a good attack penetration and its attack range is a bit longer then my own height. Its most useful feature though is its sensing abilities. It increase my hearing range and its precision by a lot, as well as making me sense the flow of air around me. "

Sora then activated his second ring ability, making the ring shine briefly. As Gu Rong noticed the smell spreading, Sora explained: " It's a support ability acquired from a Death Scent Rat. The smell doesn't procure me any boost but unless a person hold its breath, it will make someone drowsy, lowering its reaction time and mental strength. It's a mental poison and one that is quite sneaky. Those with low mental fortitude would fall asleep when I use it. I can hold the ability and pour more and more spirit power to release it constantly. It's major weakness would be that it affect both friends and foes alike."

As he said so, Sora activated his third ring ability. A layer of amber and sap covered him entirely. Sora finished: " This amber coating is quite unique. It double my attack penetration by twofold, as well as giving my spirit some earth attribute. The defense and weight it give me might seem somewhat unappropriated for an agility spirit master but this special sap around me actually make up for it. It absorb the air around into my body so I don't need to breathe when using this ability. It also reduce any pressure around me by twofold as well as negating the weight gained from using the ability. I also realized that if I use it with my second ring ability long enough, the tree sap and the amber around me will become green and the pine scent will become stronger. I would dare to say it become as strong as a thousand years ability even. I also realized that I climb surfaces easier with this tree sap as well. "

Gu Rong listened carefully and his experimented eyes hid their interest. The old man simply pondered a moment before answering: " You have only your first spirit ring as an attack. I would suggest getting a second attack spirit ability from your next spirit ring, one that increase your speed as well. It would counterbalance your third spirit ability lack of a speed increase. Before deciding, I'll look records about spirit masters who had a Jackalope as a spirit in the past. It could provide some good insight."

The old man decided to continue the training after that. The years passed in the Battle Arena proven worthwhile as Sora's combat experience was higher than average because of it. Even though Gu Rong only used a small portion of his power, he could see that Sora was indeed worth to groom into a top notch spirit master.

They decided to stop the training for the evening meal only. They both went back to Gu Rong room where a meal was served to them. The room was strangely plain compared to the one Sora had but he didn't ponder about it. Instead, his attention had being completely focused on the meal served to them...

They had skip the midday meal so Sora was already hungry when entering the room. The smell alone of this meal had being enough to make him drool and his stomach was growling like a raging tiger. It was so loud that Sora was embarrassed once again. Gu Rong chuckled at Sora's embarrassment: " This meal was prepared for me by the best cooks on the continent. Only those who stay in the main building of our sect get to enjoy it. "

They ate in silence. They both ate slowly, Sora especially enjoying every bites. Gu Rong seemed lost in thought the whole time however. Once they finished, Gu Rong decided to put a few rules and a schedule for the next days. In short, morning would be dedicated to training and the afternoon will be up to Sora's to enjoy. However, he must carry the emblem Gu Rong gave him at all time.

The next days went in an enjoyable routine for Sora. Gu Rong had a lot of battle experience, helping Sora's to polish his battling skills. They also trained him physically and in knowledge about spirit beasts. In the afternoon, Sora cautious nature made him simply stay in his room with a few book borrowed at the library. He knew full well he couldn't afford offending someone in the castle right now so he avoided people as much as possible.

On the third day, they finally settled for what spirit beast they should hunt for Sora's next spirit ring: a ten thousand year Arrowhead Lizard. This spirit beast was called Silver Arrowhead Lizard. It had a flat triangular head and silver scales. Its speed and power was impressive and the spirit beast specialized in hit and run tactics. Each part of its body could be used as a weapon and detach itself from his body, penetrating the skins of those he touch. A lot of spirit masters would avoid this spirit beast in particular as it's one who is very hard to deal with. For starters, the body parts stabbed inside another creature would cause one the poor victim's skin to start swelling, as well as feeling a painful itching sensation near the wound. If one was unlucky, the pain would make him unable to move. Finally, this spirit beast could regenerate its injuries in an instant. Because of all this, most spirit masters wouldn't try to get it's spirit ring unless they had a strong control type spirit master among their rank. No knowledgeable spirit masters would allow this spirit beast to get close to them.

Sora was eager to finally get his fourth spirit ring. Gu Rong assured him that a ten thousand year spirit ring quality is good enough to compensate for the fact it's not a rodent spirit beast. The next day, during Gu Rong training session, a guard came to deliver a message to the Titled Douluo. After reading the content, the old man smiled and asked Sora to wash up and wait in his room. The young man wondered what was going on but simply did what was asked of him. Once in his room, Sora recalled something. He hesitated but still decided to summon his spirit bone...

Since they discovered Sora's had a spirit bone, they didn't bring it up in the training schedule. And since Gu Rong training was intense, it left Sora with little spirit power by the time he was alone in his room. He had put the spirit bone matter in a corner of his mind, not wanting to think about it. But now, Sora was out of books to read and quite bored quite frankly to hide in his room. He finally decided to go past his embarrassment and try to do his personal training routine with his spirit bone.

To his surprise, he discovered that this time, the world around him had turned in different shades of black and white. His vision was completely devoid of colors. Sora was confused but excited. He pondered what was different this time around... He looked around and his eyes lingered to the windows. Feeling inspired, he covered the windows, allowing only a bit of sunlight to enter his room. As expected, the colors were back, even if it was darker than they should be.

Sora realized at this point that although the shadows around him absorbed light, there was something different when absorbing sunlight. He wondered what that could mean. He begin to ponder about how to use this new information but the only thing that came into mind was to use this spirit bone in stealth situation only... for more than one reason.

One of them was being that running in such "condition" would be difficult. Sora came with the idea of wearing tight underwear to help with that. Although it would work, he did realize an attack in that region would risk loosen up his clothing. But no matter how much he thought about it, he couldn't think off a better solution.

After a while, he decided to change his focus on something else. He wanted to try having this strange spirit bone activated while using his spirit abilities. To his disappointment, he didn't notice any special interactions with them. He shrugged and started training more seriously after this.

In the past years, Sora had experimented breathing techniques while using his third ability, Breathing Amber Coating. This technique allowed him to absorb the oxygen around directly in his body. It was doing its work very subtly and Sora would almost never notice it working. If Sora would be wearing skin tight clothes however, he would feel his lunges automatically asking for air and taking the relay. He could also breathe normally while using the technique but Sora felt it was pointless.

Because of it, he would always fight with his chest exposed when he was in spirit battle arenas. He wanted his lunges to be only used like a backup plan. During the breathing techniques exercises, he discovered something. By filling his lungs with air and spirit power, he was able to make them more resistant and stronger, increasing his defense by a lot on his torso area. Of course, even though there was some earth element in his spirit now, such use for an agility spirit master was a bit wasted but he didn't give up. Months later, he realized that if he sent spirit power in his lungs full of air, the expelled air would feel cleaner. The more he trained, the more he realized it also brought a refreshing sensation in his throat and inside his mouth. By pure chance, a few months before he left the Shrek Academy, he also made an amazing discovery: he had burnt his tongue by eating spicy food but by using this technique, his tongue stopped being in pain.

A week later, after a rough battle in the Spirit Battle Arena, he discovered he could repair his armor and close small wounds on his body if he applied his mouth on them and by releasing the air stored inside his lunges. Sora was excited when he realized with this alone, he had created his own spirit skill. However, he felt there was lot of room for improvement. This needed a lot of spirit power to work so he was trying to increase the amount of spirit power in his lungs while trying to use less spirit power to heal an injury.

Normally, he would need to summon his spirit and use his third spirit ability before starting the training. Today however, he added yet another step by using his first ring ability as well. Since this spirit ability improved, he could feel the oxygen entering his body when using his third ring ability.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I'm sorry for the delay, I kept rewriting this chapter. I had to betaread it 4-5 times until I was satisfied with the result.

To be honest, Sora spirit bone was supposed to be a "tail" external spirit bone originally but then the author gave one to Hu Liena!

So yes, I had to improvise a tiny bit after that translated chapter came out. For safety, I changed my fanfic rating because of it but don't worry, I won't be more graphic or mature then the original light novel.

In many rodent species, the penis contains a bone, the baculum ; it can be located either abdominally or at the groin.


	11. Meeting Ning Feng-Zhi

**Meeting Ning Feng-Zhi**

Maybe it was because his spirit bone was being used but right now, the air he was absorbing through his skin felt refreshing somewhat.

Sora pondered about his spirit bone abilities. Once a spirit master get a spirit bone, he would have an idea of what it does. In his case, he realized it absorbed the light around him to purify his body. Any toxins, poison or even foreign energy in his body would be neutralized by absorbing light, thank to this spirit bone. After a lot of thinking, he thought back of how he needed to relief himself after his first ring upgrade. If this theory was correct, he realized that the spirit bone was accumulating all those things in his bladder and that he would need to relief himself at some point to expel them.

The shadowy cold aura around him seemed to work in the same time. Although it seemed like one spirit abilities, they were in fact two abilities being used together. No matter how much he tried however, it was impossible for him to use the abilities individually.

While Sora was trying to find a way to use his spirit bone more efficiently, Gu Rong was having tea with another white head and a charming middle-aged man. This man was sit on an elegant rosewood carved great chair, sitting upright with a noble aura coming from him. His face was like fair jade, with a nose straight and a charming smile, with teeth as white as pure snow. His long hair looked as soft as the silk he was wearing.

It was of course Ning Feng-Zhi, the sect master himself. They had started to update Gu Rong about their trip. They finally finished and after a few more pleasantries, they finally ask the question Gu Rong wanted to hear the most: " What about you Uncle Dragon? Anything new relating to the sect? "

Gu Rong smiled at the mention of his surname. He nodded and replied: " The reports training say its going as well as I hoped for. The Hidden Forest however received a report I'll share with you in private. A strange event occurred during the hunt for a spirit ring for an inner sect student. And on a side note, I have a good news to share. A talented spirit master came to enroll to the school while you were away. After evaluating him, we directly enrolled him in the inner part of the sect. "

Both interlocutors were a bit surprised. It was a rare occurrence for a talented youngster to be directly accepted in the inner part of the sect. Feng-Zhi took a sip of tea before saying: " Go on, don't keep us in suspense. Tell us more about that new recruit."

Gu Rong briefly glanced at Uncle Sword. Even if he hid it well, Uncle Sword saw the teasing in Gu Rong eyes in that brief moment their eyes connected. Uncle Sword rolled his eyes but refrained to comment while Gu Rong started explaining who was Sora to Feng-Zhi: " He is a seventeen year old young man who enrolled here a week or so. Agility type spirit master, a porcupine spirit with a special deviation... and he only need a spirit ring now to officially become an Spirit Ancestor. "

Both Sword Douluo eyes narrowed while Feng-Zhi had an excited glint in his eyes. Such good seed was uncommon even among them. Even more, it was usually was someone who was talented and groom from the start within the sect. Although both spirit Douluo in the room were friends, they were also rivals. Uncle Sword was a bit envious that it happened when Gu Rong was the one at the sect because of their rivalry.

The sect master was still a careful man, as he asked: " Please tell me more about him and his background."

Gu Rong nodded: " He grew up in Soluo City. His father is a teacher in a Spirit Academy while his mother is the captain guard of the same city. His background is clean and he have being battling in spirit battle arenas to train himself. As for his personality, he is wise, on introvert but he seem the type to push himself too hard. If Feng-Zhi don't mind, I would like to make him join the Inner Forest Pongola as soon as possible. "

Uncle Sword chuckled a bit sourly: " Something is fishy here. You, Gu Rong, willing to trust an outsider so easily and send him to the Hidden Forest Pongola on the spot? He should come first to the Twin Plains Pongola's for a few years, to learn military arts. I don't see why you would break your own rules for this youngster. "

Gu Rong sighed: " First off, I got to know him while you were gone. I already know about his background, his personality and some of his goals. Secondly, I am mainly thinking about that young man nature. He don't like to stand out. He even bottled up inside my guest room to avoid offending anybody here before I get the sect master approval. Although he is confident in his abilities, he also understand human's nature pretty well, especially his own. "

Feng-Zhi shook his head at the game of influence they were playing. He interrupt them: " What about his motivations Gu Rong? What would make him loyal to the sect? "

Gu Rong thought for a short moment before saying: " He is very filial to his parents and he is very determined to become strong. I believe the usual methods will work fine. So if everything is alright with you Feng-Zhi, could you give me your approval for his admission in the inner sect so we can move on to the Hidden Forest report? I believe this should the priority here."

Uncle Dragon knew it meant he would have to leave the room since those reports were only for Feng-Zhi and Gu Rong to discuss. Although it was the same for him and the Twins Plains Pongola reports, he still was unhappy. Uncle Sword grunted: " You are acting like he is going to be part of the Inner Forest Pongola already! Feng-Zhi, I want to meet this young man while you two are chatting. I refuse to believe Gu Rong doesn't have a reason to give such a special treatment toward this young man! "

In fact, Feng-Zhi was thinking the same thing. Both man knew Gu Rong for years and he was also competitive with Uncle Sword toward recruiting young talents. The three of them were all old foxes and while Gu Rong was hiding it well, Feng-Zhi's intuition told him that it was one of those case where Gu Rong actually wanted to hide something about Sora.

Following those thoughts, Feng-Zhu curiosity was at its peak now. He made a sign to Uncle Sword to calm down. He then said: " I must say, I'm eager to meet this young genius in person now. Only then will I be able to make a decision. Besides, I believe I should ask him what he want personally. Uncle Dragon, I will follow Uncle Sword advice... unless you have a problem with it? "

Gu Rong looked impassive for a moment. He suddenly sighed and gave them one of his rare half-smile: " I really cannot hide anything from you two. Well, since my plan was so easily foiled, let's all see him. You'll understand why I didn't want to share everything about him once you meet him. Uncle Sword will have to leave when I say so however because it's in fact linked to the incident report of the Hidden Forest Pongola."

Rising up, the three man followed Gu-Rong to his guest room. Behind that door, Sora was trying something he never tried before: trying to meditate and increase his spirit power rank while using his spirit. Such thing would be normally impossible but something told him the light he absorbed with his spirit bone would also help his cultivation but he wasn't sure how or why yet. When he tried it, he realized something amazing:

Although cultivators normally couldn't absorb the essence of heaven and earth like when using their spirits, he felt... that there was a door, somewhat, when he was absorbing the ambient light using his spirit bone. Although he felt it was way slower than when training normally, he sense that some of the ambient light could indeed increase, slowly, his spirit power. He suddenly realize he didn't need as much concentration as a normal training session to convert it in spirit power. He just needed to split his attention. Although such ability was useless for him now, it pleased Sora's curious mind.

It was at this moment that the trio of elders opened the room's door, surprising Sora. His back was facing the door fortunately but he quickly poured spirit power in the spirit bone to retract it. A spirit bone would release special fluctuation so when Sora retracted it using his spirit power, Uncle Dragon and the sect master couldn't help but stare in shock when they sensed it. However, let's not forget Sora was still using his spirit, with his spirit rings floating right above his head.

Uncle Bone gave a rare satisfied smile when he saw the guild master and Uncle Sword expressions. They looked like they had being struck by lightning. Even as Sora turned around, they were so flabbergasted that they didn't even notice it, as they were now staring at his impossible spirit rings configuration.

Although they had heard that some talented spirit master were able to skip a spirit ring rank in the past, it was the first time they heard of a first spirit ring being a thousand year spirit ring. They were unprepared for such revelation at the time.

Sora was hesitant, looking at Gu Rong at first but after a moment, he decided to step forward, clasping his hands and bowed in respect: " Greeting elders! This youngster name is Weng Sora. Please take care of me."

As he said those words, Sora returned to normal, retracting his spirit and spirit rings. This made Feng-Zhi react first, smiling warmly. He put his hand on Sora's shoulder: " I am Feng-Zhi. Since you are a member of the Inner Court now, you are also part of my family. In fact, how about the three of us show you around? Uncle Bone told me you being bottling in here since your arrival. It would be a pleasure for me to show you around."

Sora heart skipped a beat hearing that. He tried to not show he was nervous, only rising an eyebrow: " I would be honored but are you sure? I wouldn't want to waste our sect master time."

Feng-Zhi shook his head: " Do not worry too much. After this long trip of mine, a good walk would be delightful."

Sora didn't argue more and let the three man guide him through the Inner Sect. With both of them showing him around, they attracted countless number of gazes everywhere they go. They went as far as introducing him to important figures from the sect. The curious, astonished glares behind Sora back were almost burning his neck.

A few hours later, as they were heading back to the dorms and happily chatting along the way Feng-Zhi turned to Gu Rong: " Uncle Dragon, after much consideration, you are allowed to make Sora join the Hidden Forest Pongola... but only on two conditions. First, he will need to first graduate from the Sunrise Pavilion. And secondly, once he does graduate, you will have to make him your disciple. "

While Uncle Sword could only shook his head in disappointment, Sora trembled of excitement at the news. If he really became Gu Rong's disciple, he would no longer need to fear to step on the wrong toes anymore! With such backing, he would finally feel at ease wherever he goes!

Gu Rong pretended to think about it then nodded: " Of course I accept those conditions," he said while turning to Sora: " The room I gave you will be your room from now on. You can now call me master or simply Uncle Dragon like those two here. "

Sora clasped his hands and bowed to Gu Rong in acknowledgement. He didn't trust his voice to speak evenly so he simply smiled and nod.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This chapter is shorter than the others, sorry about that. It's mostly because I want to keep the exciting stuff for the next chapter. But it's also because I realize it's easier for me to remain motivated with shorter chapter releases. But tell me what you think in the comments section. Do you want long chapter (close to 4000 words) or short chapter (around 2000 words like this one)?


	12. Becoming a Spirit Ancestor

Sora's classes at the Sunrise Pavilion would only start in half a year. In the meantime, a second team was assemble to hunt Sora's fourth spirit ring. This time would be different however because of several reasons. First off, Gu Rong promised he would help personally in hunting the spirit beast, along with one Spirit Douluo and two Spirit Sage from the Hidden Forest Pongola. The second reason was that this time, Sora wasn't allowed to use his spirit at all. Gu Rong told him that every guild have its hidden strength and that Sora had to prepare to be part of it. This implied keeping a low profile and hiding its strength even more deeply than before. Sora didn't mind as it made him feel important.

The news that Gu Rong took an apprentice still shook the whole guild and soon, every inner disciples knew him and all of them treated him with utter respect, even those with the Seven Layered Treasure Tile spirit.

The preparations for the trip needed more time so, for several days, Gu Rong had spoiled Sora. For example, his new mentor had bought him quality clothes that pleased Sora. The most expensive item given to Sora during those shopping session was could be considered a treasure. It was a large belt with a mountain drawing on the huge buckler on the front. Although there wasn't such thing in this world, it looked a lot like a wrestler belt with an excellent craftsmanship. Gu Rong revealed to Sora that he had it ordered especially for Sora, as the metal made to made the large buckler made detection of spirit power more difficult. He assured him that detecting the use of his "torso" spirit bone would be more difficult with this around his waist. However, Gu Rong didn't know that because of the actual location of Sora's spirit bone, the effect had being doubled.

He was also given a jade amulet that served as a spirit device. Sora guessed the price must have being very expensive but Gu Rong refused to told him how much such object costed. Such luxury would have made Sora astonished a few days ago but after staying in his new home for more than a week now, it was already starting to become more natural for him.

Soon however, he had to leave the comfort of his new home, going to the Sunset Forest once again. The forest gave the same feeling to Sora as before but this time, he felt more secure with so much high level spirit master with him this time. Although he didn't dare to completely relax, he wasn't even allowed to summon his spirit so they actually carried him. It made him feel like a support spirit master as he saw them being carried this way before.

The search for an Arrowhead Lizard of the right age proven to be more difficult than Sora expected. Weeks went by and almost they had meet one, it was too old for him to take as his first spirit ring. It took almost a month before the spirit master team found one. When they did, all of them were brimming from excitement.

The hunt itself proven to be the most difficult part. The spirit beast had being dozing off, sunbathing on a large rock. Even if it had reach ten thousand year, their team composition didn't let it any chance to escape or fight back. The pressure alone from Gu Rong spirit made it unable to move. Because every part of an Arrowhead Lizard was dangerous and because of Sora's importance for Gu Rong, they made sure to knock the spirit beast unconscious before allowing Sora to get close to it. As a precaution, Gu Rong stood next to Sora while the others left at his order, making a large perimeter around the area to prevent any disturbance... and to not let them see Sora spirit and spirit ring configuration.

Sora looked at the giant silver lizard with a bit of pity. He summoned his spirit and, with a sigh, pierced the lizard skull. Faint black light began to be released from the wound, condensing next to Sora. The spirit ring's power appearing proved that this ten thousand year spirit beast had finally lost its life. The dark spirit ring had a majestic beauty to it. Sora sited down and without a word, attracted the spirit ring to him. Soon, the hot energy penetrated his body.

The split second that black energy flow reached his right hand and entered his body, Sora felt everything disappear around him. The spirit power of the Arrowhead Lizard felt strangely like both like the intimidating cold stare of a majestic king. The spirit energy felt both hot and cold, making his skin feel like it was burning but pierced by icy cold needles. And that was only what the outside of his body felt! There was so much energy inside of him that he didn't have to circulate it, the energy itself moving forward in his body like a raging river.

If it was only that however, Sora had the conviction the spirit ring absorption, while not easy, would have being manageable. There was something else however he wasn't prepared off that gave him a sensation of deadly crisis. Most spirit master wasn't aware that ten thousand year spirit beast could give a soul shock. He felt his mind attacked, like constricted by a giant grip, trying to crush him. Fate was Sora side however. Sora had a strong resolve and since the incident with the Jackalope, it only increased. The pain he was feeling in his body also helped him to not lose consciousness. After a moment that felt so long for Sora, the weight on his mind started to lift. Now, only the familiar sensation of energy on his body remained.

Gu Rong stayed next to Sora, unaware of the crisis Sora just went through. He did realize however that Sora had tensed up at the start and slowly returned to normal. He sighed in relief sensing that. He assumed it was because it was the first time his future disciple absorbed a ten thousand spirit ring.

It still took six hours for Sora to absorb the spirit ring energy. It had being surprising to Gu Rong that it took him that long but considering the strange event that happened when Sora had tried to absorb a thousand year Jackalope, he felt it might have being normal. When Sora eyes finally opened, Gu Rong looked at him with more attention. The young man had grown taller and his muscles were now sturdier. There was a healthy glow surrounding Sora's spirit as he rose up and stretched.

Gu Rong reminded him to withdraw his spirit with a smile, which Sora did promptly. The old man let a long whistle, which made the spirit masters gathered around the perimeter come back immediately. All of them looked at Sora with a relieved smile before turning their attention back to the Titled Douluo leading this expedition. While Gu Rong gave them a few orders, Sora thought of the spirit ability he just gained and couldn't help but smile. The spirit ability was everything he needed right now. He wanted to test it right away but he knew he wasn't allowed to. He shook his head as he one of the spirit master gave him a piggy back ride once again to exit the forest.

In the long way back home, Sora excitement had being hard to contain. He forced himself to meditate on the way back as the carriage didn't make them feel like they were travelling at all. Once they arrived, he excused himself and went directly to Gu Rong secret training area. In there, he finally summoned his spirit again and looked at his spirit ring configuration.

Even as he watched them, even Sora himself had a hard time believing it. It took him a moment to shake his head and concentrate on his newest spirit ring. The black light of the spirit ring glow slightly as he activated his spirit ability. As he did, the claws on his hands and feet became sharper and Sora felt a surging energy in all his four members. As he tried to move around, he felt lighter than before and even he realized he had become insanely faster!

The ability was called " Splinter Thrust" and it gave him a speed boost as well as increasing his attack penetration. Not only that but he knew that he could now, his claws had become a weapon that would penetrate the opponent body, detach themselves and inflict continuous pain as well as numbing their spirit power. Of course, he couldn't use it to its fullest since he had no target to try it but the sensation of power alone was enough to make Sora laugh. For Sora, the best part was the constant increase of his speed. It would last for an hour unless the attacks were completely discharged through his claws.

As an agility type spirit master, most other spirit master seemed slow in comparison. But with the earth element of his spirit, Sora speed had only an average speed for a spirit master of the same rank. It had being one of his weakness compared to other agility type of spirit masters but now, he sensed he had closed the gap. Since it was a ten thousand year ability, he suspected his speed was now in fact even faster the other agility spirit master of the same rank! He couldn't prove it yet of course but it did make sense. Only with experience would he be able to verify this theory.

He continued training like this until Gu Rong arrived. He went to him with a smile and bow his head slightly: " Thank you Senior Bone for your assistance! "

Gu Rong chuckle: " No need to thanks me child. So, is your new spirit ability what we expected? "

Sora nodded: " It is exactly as predicted, their was no surprises. "

Gu Rong stretched, summoned his spirit: " Good, good! Then show it to me. "

They started training like this for a few hours. At the hand, when Sora stopped to catch a break, Gu Rong suddenly put a serious expression on his face. He asked for Sora attention: " Sora, come here. We need to talk a little."

Sora obliged but it took a moment for Gu Rong to spoke his mind. Sora figured it must be important so he waited patiently. Finally, the old man asked: " Can you tell me what is the job of agility spirit masters? "

This question sounded so basic for Sora that he was a bit surprised. He answered anyway: " Scouting and assisting its teammates. Their main strengths is to strike fast and hard to get an advantage. Their attack penetration can counter defense type spirit master who would drag a match for too long. And, although the subject is taboo, assassination jobs could be taken by agility type spirit masters as well."

Gu Rong was surprised by this answer. He couldn't help but smile: " I see this Shrek Academy you told me about instructed you properly. But tell me Sora, in your battles in the arenas, did you ever killed another spirit master? "

Sora shook his head. While such things could happen, it wasn't his style to do so. Gu Rong nodded: " That's right, you know the theory but you haven't being in a situation where you needed to kill another human being yet. But trust me, one day, you will have to defend your life with everything you have and be able to give a finishing blow. Before you go to the Sunrise Pavilion, you will have to kill for the first time."

Sora shivered hearing this. This kind of development is not what he had expected!

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I figured not every spirit beasts hunt is thrilling, especially against a well prepared team. I decided to skip it this time. I'll be writing shorter chapters from now on.


	13. The Giant Pine Tree

**The Giant Pine Tree**

Gu Rong could clearly see the hesitation and nervosity in Sora. In his opinion, he saw it as a rite for any spirit masters worth its salt. He knew it isn't an easy task however so he tried to motivate Sora: " You do know what's it's like to be bullied Sora. Running away won't always be an option and deep down, I'm sure you know that much. However, I can make the experience easier for you by finding a good target. There is enough rotten people in this world, picking one won't be any trouble. "

Sora nodded quietly. At first, he looked resigned but slowly, a look of determination had rose in his eyes. He knew this day would have come eventually. If he wanted to avenge Hu Mei, he knew he would have do it eventually.

Seeing him like this, Gu Rong nodded: " I'll make some preparations for it. In the meantime, I prepared for you a special place for you to cultivate your spirit. I'll show you where it is before calling it a day. "

That made Sora curious as he followed the old man outside. Soon, they passed the Hidden Forrest Pongola and entered the forest beyond that. Sora knew that while not everyone is allowed inside the Pongola itself, the forest around it was specially made to be a spirit mimicry cultivation environment. Soon, they reached a giant pine tree. It was tall and big enough for a group to sit under it. What surprised Sora was that the pine tree seemed to radiate a certain vitality normal trees didn't have. Even though it was not winter, Sora was surprised to see snow below the tree and on the tree branches as well!

Gu Rong explained with a smile: " Forests are not the only places where spirit beast lives. Up north, there is a land covered in snow and ice. The spirit beast live there and have a strong affinity with ice. The vegetation's is scarce but right on the edge of the land, there is special pines tree like those. Their vitality is especially strong and it should be just what your spirit need. Even the air around the trees is cold however, it might take a while for you to be able to meditate under it for long periods of time. But I assure you, the benefit for your cultivation should be immense if you do it here. You should be able to use it freely, almost nobody want to meditate under it. Don't go too far off the trunk at first, stay close to the edge. I won't be able to guide you for the coming days so until I come back, try to familiar yourself with your new cultivation ground and try to enjoy yourself. Everybody in the guild now know I took a liking to you so you'll be safe wherever you go. "

He patted Sora shoulder before leaving Sora behind. The young man took a moment too took in the majestic strong lifeforce of the pine tree. Only by seeing this nature wonder today that Sora understood why we called pines trees "winter best friends". After a while he slowly walked under the pine tree. As soon as he touched the snow on the ground, he felt like he just entered a cold curtain, who was keeping the cold air inside. He shivered but didn't took a step back. He sat down started meditating. After an hour, he sensed his mind getting drowsy so he had to stop. Opening his eyes, he suddenly realize a layer of frost was on him! With slow movement, he stepped out from under the pine tree, returning to the warm weather outside. Sora couldn't help but look blankly at the tree. Thinking back of this short meditation session, he had felt it was indeed faster than even the cultivation environment he made for himself at the woodcutter village. However, there was a bit of cold energy surrounding the tree which makes it more difficult for him to train. The training here would prove to be bitter and yet, he only had being close to the edge! How hard would it be once someone got closer to the trunk?

Sighing, Sora knew now that only bitter training would lead to great results. He started to meditate both outside on the grass and inside on the snow in repetition. This cycle lasted for a long while when suddenly, a voice perturbed Sora's training:

" Hey you. Leave, now. We will be taking this training ground."

Stopping his training, Sora opened his eyes to look at the newcomers. There was only two of them. One of them was a lady in a light blue dress with a white warm jacket. She looked ready for winter, which was no wonder since they wanted this specific training spot. She had a cold allure to her, an icy beauty. Next to her, there was a refined looking man. His traits were good and he had a mature charm to him despise that he looked just a bit older than Sora. He was the one who had spoken, with a clear voice that was trying to hide his impatience.

Sora looked impassive. He simply answered: " Master Gu Rong told me to train here. Unless your authority is higher than him in this school, I suggest you be nice and share this training ground between the three of us. There is enough room for everyone. "

The man frowned, not sure how to act when Sora's mentioned Gu Rong's name. He had just come back from a mission and hadn't heard about Sora because of it. And to be frank, he was not used in people refusing him but nobody in their right mind would also use Gu Rong's name without some backing. If it wasn't for the fact he had promised a romantic time with the lady he was wooing next to him, he probably would have just decided to come back another time.

But the thing is, he was indeed trying to charm her and getting her favors. It was his first date with her after months of courtship. She had some link with Heaven Dou nobility and he had promised her a training ground perfect for her spirit, the White Plum Blossom. Now that it came to this, he decided to not back down and tried a different approach. His tone was now more polite: " Fellow guild member, please, I don't think we met before. I am Ning Que. Although I didn't reserve this spot, please, could you give me some face? To be honest, this was supposed to be a date and..."

The icy woman snorted coldly and looked away. Both Sora and Ning Que turned to her. While Sora frowned for realizing how haughty this woman was, Ning Que on the other hand seemed anxious. Sora decided to not bother with that and rose up: " Fine, I'll give you face today. I hope you have a nice date. "

Sora left, without even looking back or giving more niceties. It seem this attitude irritated the cold woman even more, who mumbled: " You didn't have to be that nice to him. It's this country bumkin fault for not knowing who you were in the first place. "

Hearing this, Sora was perplexed. Did she really not know who Gu Rong was? He shrugged and decided to change his mind by using the facilities of his new home he couldn't enjoy before. He particularly enjoyed the massage center and the sauna. It was dinner time after that. He wondered if he should eat in his room or in the cafeteria... Deciding that he had enough being a recluse, he went to the cafeteria of the Inner students.

While it wasn't unexpected, he wasn't prepared for what came after far. Before of his seclusion, he had barely met other inner disciples. The one he met had being either had either ignored him or looked at him with curiosity. None of them tried to engage a conversation with him. He didn't know how he became suddenly a hot topic among the Inner disciples. As soon as he entered the noisy cafeteria, all conversation stopped abruptly. It took a moment before soft whispers were heard and all people were looking at HIM!

He didn't know how to react at first but decided to act normally. When he tried to get his food, a chirpy girl was the first to come see him: " Hi! You are the new student right? What's your name? "

Sora didn't even look at her while he was watching the menu. He simply answered: " Yes. One moment please..."

He ordered his food and only then he turned to face her. Even though she was a beauty, Sora's expression didn't change. Even though he knew about the birds and the bees, his harsh training refrained urges other had difficulty to control. And since he had being asked for secrecy from Master Gu Rong, he knew he couldn't be completely honest even with the other inner disciples.

However, he still smiled to her and presented himself... but he didn't tell her the truth. He had a cover identity made up just for that. His fake identity was that he had a had a Jackalope spirit who had a earth spirit variation. Althought rarely, a spirit master would get a Spirit Beast spirit. Even more rarely, it would have a spirit deviation. So basicly, his spirit was a rarity. However, such rarity almost never was earthshaking by itself. A spirit variation could only represent either more potential or a downgrade in the quality of the spirit. Because of the earth element in his spirit deviation, Gu Rong supposidly decided to take him under his wings.

That was the official cover story Gu Rong made for him. It would be easier for people to understand why he was close to Gu Rong if people though he had a some connection with his spirit. His spirit after all was a fossilizedholy dragon, linked to the earth element. The chirpy girl brought him to her friends table where Sora had a nice time overall. He learned a lot about the incoming Grand Spirit Master Academy Elite Tournament this way. He was very curious if he would be allowed to go.

But during that time at the cafeteria, he also noticed a few hostile gazes. He tried to ignore them and left the cafeteria. He wanted to return on his spirit mimicry cultivation grounds but when he arrived, he noticed there was already people here. Considering that Gu Rong told him nobody came here, that surprised him a bit but what was unsettling is that they weren't cultivating at all! Was it a popular recreation spot or something?!

As he arrived, they noticed him as well. One of them rose up and slowly walked up to Sora. He was a guy of Sora's age and seemed frail. His aquiline noise and feminine traits almost made him look like a girl. However, his sharp eyes and general demeanor gave a strange impression to Sora.

He spoke to Sora when he was his feet touched the grass outside the pine tree snow covered range: " My name is Zhang Bai. I'm sorry but I reserved this spirit cultivation ground for me and my friends for the incoming week. You can join us of course but I have to warn you, my friends are a bit noisy. It will be hard for you to concentrate with us around. "

Seeing the general mood, Sora could tell they didn't come with good intention. He frowned and was about to leave when the boy talked again: " You don't have to go you know. If you accept to exchange pointers with my bald friend here and win, I promise we will find someplace else to socialize. He is part of the Hidden Forest Pongola, just like me. You are a Spirit Ancestor right? Well so is he. I must admit we, inner disciples, are all curious to see how strong you are. "

This girly man clearly did some research about him. His bald "friend" was a middle aged man with a huge moustache. He was looking a bit bored as he didn't chat with the others disciples. From his strong build, Sora guessed he was either a power or defensive type spirit master.

 _Yes, that's definitely a set-up. I can't even accept the exchange of pointers too because of Gu Rong's instructions..._

Sora sighed and just left. He heard someone calling him a coward behind him. He stopped in his track... but decided in the end to continue walking. However, he went back to the main building, looking for answers...

From the serious look in his eye, anyone who knew Sora could tell he wouldn't just brush off this humiliation. He was determined to pay them back. He already had an idea in mind... Next time, he would be ready!

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Writing several fanfics in the same time lately. I might not even publish all of them. Sorry if I don't update this fanfic as much as in the past. I must admit that I lost a bit of interest in Douluo Dalu. I plan to continue it but at a slower pace.


	14. Completely shameless!

**Completely shameless!**

Back at the school building, he finally found the person he was looking for. The person in charge for the reservation for the training grounds confirmed what that Zhang Bai said: the training ground was reserved from breakfast to dinner time for the whole week. He asked about the rules for reserving the training ground. Turns out, you can reserve it for you or other disciples as long as you are here or decide to be responsible for them while they are in the training ground. However, you can't reserve it and not be present at the training ground. If the elders catch such disciples doing so, they have to pay a huge fee. Bringing food and doing party is fine as long as you break anything or soil the place. If you needed to cancel a reservation, you had to do it a day in advance or pay another huge fee. Because of it, inner disciples often give the occasion to use such training ground for somebody close to them rather than pay the huge fee. There was less people who used those during the night so there was never fighting for those spots anyway.

Sora smile hearing this. He knew exactly how to get back at Zhang Bai and his friends. Gu Rong made sure he didn't have missions and had given him a harsh training routine to follow in the afternoon. Considering he liked to cultivate instead of sleeping, he had planned to do soin his room all night and then on the spirit mimicry environment in the morning, followed by his afternoon training. He wasn't sure what to do of his evening yet but he had planned to learn about spirit beasts and other lore about the spirit cultivation world for the most part. But now... he decided to tweak his plans to teach that guy a lesson, at least for the coming days.

During lunch time, he found the chirpy girl again and asked her if she wanted to show him around town. The girl name was Shi Heng and she was more than happy to do so. It almost seemed like a date as she seemed happy to show her knowledge of the best spots in town to hang on and the best shops to visit. Sora didn't buy her anything but shopped for a few things himself. Shi Heng didn't notice but one of these things had being carefully packed in a special box. It was the most costly item he had bought today and he bought it while she was busy buying something in the shop in front of this one.

This experience allowed him to see that he did live up in the countryside. What seemed like a rare and costly treat back in the Shrek Academy was way more common in a capital like this one. The price didn't change but they seemed to have way more of that stuff here in the capital.

He refused for his stuff to be carried by servants like Hu Mei did. He putted everything in his spirit device and just enjoyed the rest of the day in the library. In the evening, he did his training regimen and took a trip in the hot springs. But instead of returning to his room for the rest of the night, he decided to prepare a few things and go to the giant pine tree...

Sora was an agility spirit master so it only took him a few breath of time to get there. He took a moment to look around. The pine tree was on a small hill in a small forest clearing. He could see the horizon just fine. He actually understood why people could like this spot for a gathering. He smirked, eager to see to see Zhang Bai expression the next morning. He made a few preparations and once he was ready and after making sure nobody was around, he started undressing and used his spirit bone. It was already dark outside but while using his spirit bone during the night, the dark aura made him invisible.

He tried to put a hand under the pine tree aura of cold... He was prepared for it but as soon as he entered this time, a level of frost appeared on his skin. After all, his spirit bone absorbed ambient heat. Using it below the giant pine tree increased the effect. But in the same time, it increased the cold energy effectiveness. If he trained that way, he was sure his spirit would be able to endure the cold more effectively. At first, he could only enter the pine tree frigid aura with half of his body, starting with his back. It was where the spirit bone heat absorbing effect was less intense after all. Outside of the tree aura, there was warm blankets and ointments to heat his body next to that mysterious box. He didn't want to leave anything to chance.

He trained like this all night, facing the east. While sitting in a meditation position, he was finally able to enter his head and torso under the tree cold aura for a few minutes when the night ended. He couldn't enter his legs and arms yet but he wasn't in a hurry. However, his training was interrupted by a strange sensation in his lower body...

As the sun rose up in the east, a warm sensation spread from his spirit bone. Unknowingly by Sora, it was absorbing the same sunlight energy Tang San cultivated for his secret techniques! His spirit bone absorbed every source of light after all. But this time, the warm feeling was stronger than usual when absorbing this unexpected source of energy. He had being surprised but he quickly tried to focus his concentration, afraid of losing this new sensation as soon as it appeared. When it ended, he opened his eyes and looked down below. Just like the time he absorbed the energy from that thousand year Jackalope, some impurities had being released. It had stained the warm blanket he was sitting on. In a hurry, he rose up and took the blanket it and folded it. He wasn't sure what this black filthy stuff was but he didn't want to risk staining this place with it. After folding it and making sure nothing was leaked from it, he sighed and shook his head. Fortunately, nothing bad came out from this incident. In fact, he was getting excited! He wasn't sure what was happening but he could tell it was very beneficial to him.

A few hours later, Zhao Bai and his friends were laughing and chatting as they left the building after breakfast. It was a different group this time except for the big burly man from yesterday. The young man had brought an eye-catching lady this time. She was tall and slender and she was more chatty then all of the others. She had a beautiful voice though, just like the rest of her. Listening to her seemed to calm those who listened to it, which was a good thing since she would rarely stay silent. What was more particular about her was not her voice but rather her red fiery hair. Her haircut was short which gave her a heroic look. She seemed energetic, sporty kind of girl. After a moment, she turned to Zhao Bai and asked: " I don't see why we are doing this so early in the morning. This isn't like you big brother Zhao! Is it true that you wanted to set up a fight with the new guy Elder Gu Rong took interest in? "

Zhao chuckled to hide his embarrassment: " You are well informed sister Ninghong... It wasn't my idea mind you but I must admit I'm curious about what does Senior Gu Rong see in him. However, I doubt we will see him today. I'm not sure why he didn't agree to exchange pointers to be honest... His reputation will suffer if he run from every little things."

The burly man grumbled: " He is just a coward and won't come again today. I don't know what I'm even doing here anyway, he just became a grandmaster. You could have easily beat him by yourself. Why - "

Zhao turned to the man, giving him an icy look as he interrupted him: " I'm not sure what you are talking about Big Xiao. We should consider him a future member of the Inner Forest Pongola if Elder Gu Rong took a liking of him. He is our equal. As sister Lin pointed out, I was only curious of how good he is. Besides, I thought I already pointed out this isn't my idea and since I can fly, it wouldn't be a fair match-up."

The burly man referred as Big Xiao felt a chill up his spine and looked away, shutting his mouth tightly. He knew the true nature of this person. Zhao was what was called a " smiling tiger ", someone who pretended to be nice but would cause you endless trouble if you pissed him off. He was one of the youngster with the most potential in the Inner Forest Pongola too. It was rumored he would become the next elder of this Pongola in the future, considering both his innate talent and his missions success rate. He didn't really want to deal with Sora but in the same time, he needed to repay a favor from Zhao and he didn't want to make him angry. He had a strong feeling that his interest in Sora was more then what this person was willing to say. After all, Elder Gu Rong was above him in seniority and his new pet could replace him as the future head of the Inner Forest Pongola if Gu Rong pushed for it.

Zhao sighed, shook his head: " Let's not fight, I just wanted to have a nice time. The Frigid Pine Tree is a nice spot to be during summer and I brought good food from the Inner Forest Pongola. It's only secondary if that guy come or not so let's just try to enjoy this beautiful day. Sister Ninghong, how about I tell you the story about that duke's son who insulted me during my last mission? "

Big Xiao suddenly realized something he might have overlooked. Is he interested in sister Ninghong? He had a hard time finding her attractive himself because her constant chatting was soporific for him. He decided he should try to praise him to be sure he would be in his good graces because of his earlier comment.

They were chatting like this for a few minutes before the girl with fiery hair stopped and sniffed the air: " Oh? It seem like someone is enjoying one of my favorite snack? I wonder where it come from... "

The others stopped and finally took the time to smell around... but it turns out the smell they noticed themselves was unpleasant. They frowned and kept walking, wondering where it came from. But as they walked, the smell grew stronger and stronger. It took only a few breaths of time before arriving before the clearing of the giant pine tree... and almost all of them became both speechless and incredibly nauseous!

Sora had prepared very well for this moment. He was still here, in only his trousers and with the mysterious box next to him. Sitting outside of the Frigid Pine Tree aura, he was reading the most offensive book he had found about the best way to insult someone. Such sight was so indecent that even without the smell, the group would have being speechless just seeing it. Next to him was yellow cakes and one of them was half eaten. The smell coming from this place felt like a mix of onions, pine resin and sewages! And yet, Sora seemed unaffected! He was whistling happily while pretending to read the book as he couldn't focus now that he had sensed them arrive.

The girl with fiery hair was the first to recover from that sight and approached Sora with a smile: " You must be that new recruit, right? I'm Ninghong Yue! It's a pleasure! I'm glad to see someone else who like durian cakes like I do! "

Sora had sensed the group arriving but he didn't expect one of them to be so friendly. It threw him off as he blinked a few times while saying: " Oh hi! I'm Weng Sora. You can have one of those durian cakes if you want. I have some durian jam to put on it too if you like. "

" Durian?! "

The speechless nauseous group behind them knew what it was. It was a rare fruit called the " king of fruits " who had a rich custard texture with a strong taste of almonds. It was very good in desserts... but the fruit gave such a horrible smell for most people that it took a great cook to make a good meal out of them. And the smell must come from the durian jam, who lack other ingredients to hide such a smell! Those who could eat durian jam were rare but they were willing to pay a high price for it.

Zhao Bai wanted to say something but he was too nauseous to say anything. Even as he was releasing his cultivation base to prevent himself from vomiting, he could only frown in anger. And seeing what the woman who he was trying to woo loving such " delicacy" and go talk to Sora so casually made him green...

Most of his group had already left, unwilling to endure the horrible smell any longer. Zhao Bai didn't notice it at first but when he turned around and saw that, he clenched his fists and decided to imitate them. But he was leaving, he heard Ninghong Yue saying: " Can we use the training ground if you don't plan to use it brother Zhao? "

He didn't turn around and simply said: " Sure," and left in a hurry. Once he was away from that disgusting smell, he finally cursed Sora: " Completely shameless! I'll remember this! "

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I'm glad for the interest this fanfic as. I'll try to make it a bit like " A Will Eternal " in feels to motivate me in posting more of it (it's my favorite Chinese light novel). It will remain the Douluo Dalu universe of course so do not worry. I never ate durian unfortunately but I heard stories about it. Sorry if my knowledge about it is innacurrate lol!


End file.
